


Day In Day Out

by WinchesterBurger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU w którym każdy dotyk zostawia na skórze kolorowy ślad, Alternate Universe - Colours, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brother-Sister Relationships, Car Accidents, Coma, Couch Cuddles, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kisses, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Warm
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: Choć minął rok od śmierci Qui-Gona, Obi-Wan nadal cierpi. Prześladują go koszmary, jego życie traci Kolory, a on sam coraz rzadziej się uśmiecha. To wszystko odmienia pewien nastolatek, buntownik o imieniu Anakin, dla którego księgarnia i książki są jak woda święcona dla Diabła.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kolory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872076) by [Suicide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicide/pseuds/Suicide). 



> Oto startuje z moim drugim rozdziałowym opowiadaniem - trzymajcie kciuki, żebym je dokończyła, bo moja wena jest nieprzewidywalna. Tym razem inny fandom, Gwiezdne Wojny i mój ulubiony ship z tego właśnie filmu, Obikin.  
> [Colours AU, w którym każdy dotyk zostawia na skórze kolorowy ślad, którego barwa zależy od emocji osoby dotykającej.]  
> Koncept AU pożyczyłam od Suicide, autorki cudownego fika "Kolory", do którego zamieszczam link. Kolory względem uczuć mogą się różnić, gdyż mam trochę inny pomysł niż ona, ale zdecydowanie polecam jej opowiadanie :)

 Przez chwilę widział tylko ciemność, pochłaniającą go i przerażającą. Niebo było bezchmurne, rozświetlone przez miliony gwiazd, a powietrze ciepłe, delikatnie łaskotało go w nozdrza z każdym wdechem. Odetchnął raz i drugi i dopiero za trzecim zaniósł się okropnym kaszlem. Kiedy odsunął od ust rękę, którą do nich przykładał, w blasku napęczniałego księżyca ujrzał ciemną maź na skórze. Jęknął, gdy poczuł bolesny nacisk złamanego żebra i łupanie w głowie, ale szybko o tym wszystkim zapomniał, gdy tylko spostrzegł kształt leżący na ziemi przed zmiażdżoną maską samochodu. W panice rozpiął pas bezpieczeństwa i pomimo protestów swojego ciała otworzył drzwi i wysiadł. Pokuśtykał w stronę kształtu, po czym przyklęknął przy nim. Zmroziło go, kiedy tylko zobaczył kałużę krwi tworzącą się przy głowie kierowcy.

 Najdelikatniej jak umiał przewrócił Qui-Gona na plecy. Na pierwszy rzut oka powiedziałby, że wszystko z nim w porządku, że tylko stracił przytomność, ale to wrażenie trwało krótko. Wodząc palcami po jego głowie poczuł lepką krew, wylewającą się z rany na skroni i tworzącą szeroki ślad na jego czole. Poziom jego paniki osiągnął apogeum. Wymacał w kieszeni jeansów komórkę i wyjął ją, świecąc latarką pod kątem na twarz Qui-Gona. Przeżył szok, widząc drobne kawałki samochodowej szyby wbite głęboko w jego policzki oraz ten kolor, ten _Czarny_ , stopniowo rozlewający się po jego twarzy. Wiedział, co on oznacza, ale tak bardzo nie chciał tego do siebie dopuścić, tak rozpaczliwie pragnął, żeby była to tylko gra światła. Żeby to nie była prawda.

 Żeby Qui-Gon żył.

 Obi-Wan obudził się zlany zimnym potem, z krzykiem, który zamarł mu na ustach i płytkim oddechem. I choć próbował odpędzić od siebie obraz swojego martwego partnera, nie zmrużył oka do wschodu słońca.


	2. Chapter 2

 Obi-Wan wstał, kiedy budzik jego telefonu poinformował go o godzinie siódmej. Dowlókł się do łazienki na miękkich nogach, w międzyczasie drapiąc Szarą plamę na przedramieniu. Łazienkowe lustro w kształcie owalu pokazało mu, jak bardzo był zmęczony; wielkie cienie pod oczami wyraźnie odznaczały się na jego bladej cerze, gdzieniegdzie upstrzonej Szarymi kropkami. Przemył twarz zimną wodą, desperacko ścierając nią pojedyncze kropki i syknął na widok Czarnego kleksa na szyi. Nie sądził, że pamiątka po bójce ze złodziejaszkiem przetrwa tak długo – przecież to było ponad dwa tygodnie temu! Westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem, gdy kolor nie bladł pod wpływem wody. Przynajmniej Leia będzie miała więcej tematów do narzekania.

 Przygotowanie sobie kubka mocnej kawy i jajecznicy zajęło mu tylko parę minut, więc po kwadransie był już prawie gotowy. Wciągnął na siebie szarą koszulkę i czerwoną koszulę w kratę, a z dna szafy wygrzebał znoszone jeansy – co prawda sprane i nieco za ciasne, ale wciąż jego ulubione. A po drodze do wyjścia z sypialni musnął palcami zdjęcie Qui-Gona stojące na szafce nocnej, jak już to miał w zwyczaju.

 

 Srebrnego Jeepa, który liczył sobie prawdopodobnie prawie tyle lat, co sam Obi-Wan (mężczyzna nie był tego pewien, pierwotnie wóz należał do Qui-Gona), postawił na parkingu za niewielką księgarnią. Wjeżdżało się na niego z wąskiej uliczki; Kenobi wciąż pamiętał, jak zabłądził w jego poszukiwaniu i wjechał jakiejś staruszce do ogrodu. Od progu księgarni powitał go znajomy zapach nowych książek i miętowej herbaty, którą zawsze parzyła sobie Leia, przy okazji zmuszając też jego do jej picia.

 - Jestem – zawołał i przewrócił tabliczkę na drzwiach z napisu „Zamknięte” na „Otwarte”.

 - No nareszcie – spod lady wyrosła niewielka dziewczyna z ciemnymi włosami zaplecionymi w dwa dziwne warkocze okręcone po obu bokach głowy. W jednej dłoni dzierżyła różowy kubek, a w drugiej jakąś kieszonkową książkę.

 - Dzisiaj się nie spóźniłem – zauważył ze śmiechem Obi-Wan i pozwolił Leii wyściskać się na powitanie, tym samym zgadzając się na dwa serdeczne Pomarańczowe kleksy na obu ramionach.

 - Jeśli myślisz, że cię za to pochwalę, to grubo się mylisz – odparowała, wracając na swoje miejsce w miękkim fotelu w kącie. Obi-Wan w tym czasie sprawdził, czy kasa działa i włączył firmowego laptopa, a kiedy skończył, usiadł na drugim fotelu, tym nieco bardziej sztywnym – i wyjął z torby, którą miał ze sobą, paczkę chipsów z marchwi.

 

 Sześć godzin później Obi-Wan właśnie pożegnał wyjątkowo upierdliwego klienta, którego obsługa zajęła mu blisko dwadzieścia minut. Czterdziestoletni jegomość z połyskującymi siwizną skroniami zażyczył sobie książkę z księżniczkami Disneya, ale żadna z propozycji Kenobiego go nie satysfakcjonowała, więc w końcu kupił tę z Kubusiem Puchatkiem i wyszedł z księgarni trzaskając drzwiami. Obi-Wan starał się nie zmiażdżyć kasy zaciskającymi się z gniewu rękami, kiedy dzwonek w progu znowu się odezwał.

 Blondyn uniósł wzrok i utkwił go w wysokim młodym chłopaku z niesfornymi kręcącymi się jasnobrązowymi włosami. Miał na sobie czarną skórzaną kurtkę i wyzierającą spomiędzy jej połów białą koszulkę, a na nogach – lekko rozczłapane glany, które naniosły na posadzkę błoto.

 - Szukam książki „Harry Potter i przeklęte dziecko” – rzucił bez powitania, kładąc ręce na ladzie. Obi-Wan uniósł brwi, ale bez słowa odwrócił się, odszukał wspomnianą książkę i położył między rękami chłopaka. Wbił cenę do kasy, uprzednio odczytując ją na głos, a kiedy chłopak wyciągał pieniądze z portfela, zerwał paragon i znów wbił wzrok w szatyna. Jego twarz była blada, gdzieniegdzie Obi-Wan mógł dostrzec wyblakłe plamy koloru Cytrynowego, oznaczającego zainteresowanie, i Orzechowej niechęci, co mocno ze sobą kontrastowało. Nieco hańbiącej Czerni wyłaniało się też spod kołnierza kurtki, a podwinięte rękawy odsłaniały Zielony, barwę radości, skutkiem czego mężczyzna po prostu nie mógł nazwać go Szarym człowiekiem, którym był on sam.

 Chłopak wyłożył na ladę drobne, a Obi-Wan zgarnął je i zaczął przeliczać. Był w połowie, kiedy szatyn nagle się odezwał.

 - Potrzebowałbym też jakiegoś komiksu, może z Marvela.

 Obi-Wan nie był pewien, czy chłopak zapytał, czy stwierdził fakty, ale spojrzał na niego pytająco.

 - Jakiegoś, to znaczy? – mruknął, siląc się na uprzejmy ton. Był zmęczony, a wielokrotne utarczki z niektórymi klientami wyczerpały limit jego cierpliwości. W dodatku Leia wyszła do piekarni prawie godzinę temu i dotąd nie wróciła. Kenobi nie miał wątpliwości, że kręciła z tym nadętym piekarzem, który za każdym razem musiał coś mu wytknąć.

 - Dla kuzyna. Nie cierpi Iron Mana i Batmana, więc nic z tych rzeczy – poinformował go chłopak, po czym uśmiechnął się delikatnie i jego twarz od razu wydała się bardziej przyjazna i… przystojna. Blondynowi ten uśmiech nie pasował do jego ubioru i zachowania, ale automatycznie go odwzajemnił, na co szatyn jeszcze bardziej się rozpromienił.

 - No więc – zaczął nieco tym podbudowany Kenobi, wychodząc zza lady. – Nie wiesz, czy ten kuzyn już ma jakieś komiksy? Bo jeśli nie, to mogę polecić Kapitana Amerykę albo Spider-Mana.

 - Nie sądzę – odparł, podążając za nim ku długim regałom z komiksami. Obi-Wan przez chwilę błądził wzrokiem po najwyższych półkach, aż w końcu stanął na palcach i wyciągnął dwa komiksy za jednym razem.

 - Tu masz dwie pierwsze części Kapitana – podał chłopakowi i znowu odwrócił się do regałów; tym razem wyjął dwa zeszyty z dolnych rzędów. – A tutaj Spider-Mana.

 Szatyn zlustrował wzrokiem książki trzymane przez Obi-Wana, a potem te, które sam miał w rękach.

 - To który z nich? – zapytał cicho. Blondyn pomyślał, że pyta sam siebie, ale wtedy chłopak wbił w niego spojrzenie przenikliwie niebieskich tęczówek.

 - Em… Nie ocenię obiektywnie, bo Steve Rogers – to jest, Kapitan Ameryka – od zawsze był moją ulubioną postacią – wzruszył ramionami, zerkając na nowych klientów, gdy zadzwonił dzwonek w drzwiach. Do księgarni weszła młoda kobieta z dziewczynką, a Obi-Wan na powrót zwrócił całą uwagę na szatyna.

 - Czyli Kapitan – pokiwał głową.

 - No to Kapitan – zgodził się Kenobi, odłożył egzemplarze Spider-Mana na półkę i wrócił za ladę. Przelotnie uśmiechnął się do kobiety z dzieckiem, a kiedy chłopak stanął po drugiej stronie blatu, wydrukował kolejny paragon. Tym razem szatyn nie położył pieniędzy na ladzie, a czekał z podniesioną ręką, więc Obi-Wan siłą rzeczy musiał unieść swoją i odebrać nią zapłatę.

 W chwili zetknięcia się ich dłoni na skórze obydwu pojawiły się Cytrynowe kleksy i obaj prawie równocześnie się zarumienili. Obi-Wan odchrząknął, spuszczając głowę w celu znalezienia reszty.

 - Do zobaczenia – wydukał w tym czasie chłopak, pospiesznie chowając książki do popielatego plecaka. Blondyn uniósł wzrok w ostatniej chwili; zdążył zobaczyć jeszcze ciepły, nieco wstydliwy uśmiech nastolatka, zanim ten prawie wybiegł ze sklepu.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 - To jaki on był? Szatyn, czy blondyn? Wysoki? A może był od ciebie wyższy, co? To by było urocze! – pisnęła Leia, a jedyne czego chciał w tym momencie Obi-Wan, to zamknąć ją na zapleczu. Jakaś emerytka stojąca na dziale z kolorowymi gazetami obdarowała ich podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

 - Uspokój się – mruknął, rozpaczliwie trąc ręką o spodnie w nadziei, że kolor zblednie. – Tylko polecałem mu komiks, mógł się zainteresować, nie? A poza tym… to jeszcze dzieciak. Znaczy, młodszy od ciebie o parę lat, ale jednak.

 Leia machnęła ręką. Widocznie była zbyt zaabsorbowana faktem, że ktoś wreszcie zainteresował się jej mrocznym kolegą, żeby przejąć się tym, iż Obi-Wan nieświadomie ją obraził.

 - O rany, to nic takiego! Dużo osób wiąże się ze sobą pomimo różnicy wiekowej i jakoś żyją…

 - Czekaj, czy ty właśnie zainsynuowałaś, że ja i ten chłopak mieliśmy być parą?

 Organa wzruszyła ramionami, zrobiła najniewinniejszą minkę, jaką umiała i odwróciła się, aby obsłużyć starszą panią.

 - Ale słuchaj… Kiedy ostatnio ktoś dotknął cię Cytrynowym, co? – zapytała, szturchając go, gdy siwowłosa dama w zgniłozielonym płaszczu grzebała w portmonetce w poszukiwaniu drobnych monet.

 Obi-Wan przewrócił oczami i odwrócił się ku półce z bestselerami, żeby ukryć uśmiech.

 - Chłopak dojrzewa, wszystko mu się… waha. Zauroczyła go moja broda i tyle, jutro zapomni – rzucił, na co Leia parsknęła, ale nie był pewien, czy z rozbawienia, czy z niedowierzania.

 - Jaki ty jesteś głupi – wymamrotała pod nosem, kiedy emerytka wyszła. Dziewczyna wyjęła kubek świeżo zaparzonej herbaty spod lady i napiła się z niego, patrząc na Obi-Wana uważnie.

 - Dobra, a teraz może porozmawiamy o tobie i tym piekarzu, jak mu tam, Han? – skrzyżował ręce na piersi i uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie, gdy Leia zarumieniła się z zakłopotaniem, pospiesznie łapiąc czytaną wcześniej książkę.

 

 

 - Jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz, żebym cię odwiózł? – spytał zatroskany Kenobi, czekając, aż Leia zamknie drzwi do księgarni. Brunetka zaśmiała się perliście i potrząsnęła głową.

 - Nie, dzięki. Han czeka tam na mnie – schowała klucze do torebki i wskazała na ciemnego Chevroleta, który stał kilka metrów dalej na chodniku.

 - Aa… No, to leć i go ode mnie pozdrów – uśmiechnął się Obi-Wan, poważniejąc na chwilę. – I przekaż, że jak ci coś zrobi, to go znajdę.

 - Dobrze, tato – zasalutowała mu ze śmiechem. przytuliła na pożegnanie i odbiegła. Obi-Wan stał w miejscu i patrzył, jak samochód znika za rogiem i dopiero wtedy ruszył na parking.

 Droga do domu przez te wszystkie ulice, uliczki i alejki zajęła mu o wiele dłużej, niż poranny dojazd do księgarni. Wieczorami w mieście tworzyły się korki i nawet on ze swoją znajomością wszystkich zakamarków na trasie nie był w stanie ominąć długich kolejek samochodów. Zaklął pod nosem, kiedy zauważył krople deszczu na przedniej szybie, ale szybko się rozchmurzył. Czuł, jak Cytrynowa plama pulsuje i wysyła do jego krwi endorfiny, za którymi tak tęsknił.

 Wpadł do domu jak burza, zmoczony do suchej nitki. Rozpadało się na dobre, więc z rozkoszą postawił wodę na kawę, przebrał się w dresowe spodnie i losową koszulkę i zapadł w miękkim fotelu w salonie. Nie chciał się nigdzie ruszać, a jednocześnie rozpierała go energia. Cytrynowy wcale nie bladł; nawet intensywny napór deszczu nie zmusił go do zniknięcia, a Obi-Wan z fascynacją mu się przyglądał.

 Ostatnim razem ten kolor pojawił się na jego skórze rzeczywiście dawno temu – szczerego zainteresowania doświadczał regularnie będąc w związku z Qui-Gonem, jednak po jego śmierci… Och, szkoda gadać. Niby bywał z Leią i jej bratem Luke’iem w różnych klubach i na imprezach, ale ten Cytrynowy się nie liczył.

 Aż tu nagle proszę, na trzeźwo, w biały dzień, ktoś zostawia tę barwę na jego skórze. Gdyby tylko ten chłopak był starszy, gdyby był bardziej _mężczyzną_ niż chłopakiem, wszystko mogłoby okazać się łatwiejsze, ale w takiej sytuacji, no cóż, nie miał wiele do gadania.

 Nie zauważył, kiedy zasnął, z kubkiem parującej kawy na szklanej ławie i laptopem na kolanach.

 

 Obudził go huk. Okropny huk, jakby ktoś coś rozwalał. W pewnym sensie tak było, bo oto przed jego nogami leżał połamany laptop – ekran oddzielił się od reszty i poszybował koło kanapy. Obi-Wan przeciągnął się, prawie strącając z blatu kawę, i przeszukał okolice w poszukiwaniu telefonu, który odnalazł się na podłodze obok fotela. Sprawdził godzinę i jęknął: wyświetlacz rozjarzył się raniącym oczy światłem, a na jego środku widniały wielkie cyfry oznajmiające godzinę dwudziestą trzecią. Wstał więc i zebrał dwuczęściowy teraz komputer, a następnie położył go na ławie. Cóż, naprawa (bądź kupno nowego, co bardziej prawdopodobne patrząc na jego stan) będzie kosztować go zdecydowanie zbyt dużo jak na jego budżet, ale z lubością stwierdził, że w tej chwili mało co go to obchodzi. W duchu podziękował za to ciężkiemu dniu w pracy, nie dopuszczając do siebie myśli, że to zasługa Cytrynowego, i przeniósł się do swojego łóżka, gdzie wrócił do Krainy Wiecznych Łowów niemal od razu.

 

 Następnego dnia Leia się spóźniła i był to jej pierwszy raz, odkąd zaczęli razem pracować.

 - Nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie – oznajmił powoli Kenobi głosem chłodnym i rozczarowanym, lecz z uśmiechem skrywanym w jasnej brodzie.  – Myślałem, że jesteś bardziej odpowiedzialna. Zawiodłaś mnie, Leio Organa.

 - Hej, Obi – przywitała go z szerokim uśmiechem, puszczając mimo uszu jego uwagi. Podbiegła do niego i przytuliła się do jego szerokiej klatki piersiowej, składając na jego policzku krótki pocałunek. Dzisiaj uczesała wysokiego, nieporządnego koka, a na sobie miała zwiewną białą sukienkę do kolan i trampki. Uwadze Obi-Wana nie uciekł fakt, że zazwyczaj nie ubierała się tak… dziewczęco.

 - Jak tam randka z Hanem? – zapytał, wpadając w znakomity nastrój. Nie przepadali za sobą, on i ten piekarz, ale skoro Leia uważała go za porządnego faceta, czemu Obi-Wan nie miałby?

 - Całkiem dobrze – odparła tajemniczo.

 - Jestem z ciebie dumny – oświadczył i otarł wyimaginowaną łzę z oka, co wywołało salwę śmiechu u dziewczyny, która w dodatku szturchnęła go w ramię. Tym razem nie narzekał na miętową herbatę, jaką mu zaparzyła, a ona nie powiedziała złego słowa na temat jego nieodłącznych marchewkowych chipsów.

 

 Gdzieś o dziesiątej do księgarni wtargnął uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha ciemnowłosy młody mężczyzna. Naniósł na posadzkę mnóstwo błota i brudnej wody, lecz zanim Leia lub Obi-Wan zdążyli go upomnieć, już opierał się przedramionami o ladę i prezentował im swoje białe zęby.

 - No cześć – powiedział i wyciągnął rękę w stronę Kenobiego. Blondyn zaśmiał się radośnie, potrząsając jego dłonią.

 - Cześć, Poe – odpowiedział, zerkając na ich złączone dłonie. Obie zabarwiły się na przyjazny Jasnobłękitny.

 - A ze mną się nie przywitasz? – pisnęła Leia, wychylając się z zaplecza. Poe rozłożył ręce tak jak ona i już po chwili tkwili w swoich objęciach, dzieląc między sobą taki sam Jasny Błękit.

 - Co cię sprowadza tym razem w nasze skromne progi? – spytał Obi-Wan. Poe Dameron był ich dobrym znajomym, ba!, dobrym _przyjacielem_ , pracował w salonie tatuażu po drugiej stronie ulicy i często odwiedzał ich w czasie swoich przerw.

 - A, tak chciałem zobaczyć, czy macie coś do przekąszenia – uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, co wydawało się niemożliwe, i wychylił do przodu, sięgając do papierowej torebki z ciastkami. Wyjął puchatą eklerkę i na raz wcisnął ją do ust, co zrobił też Obi-Wan.

 - Widzę, że wszyscy mamy ten sam gust – wybełkotał Dameron z pełnymi ustami i wskazał palcem na logo widniejące na torebce; nadrukowanej wymyślnymi literami nazwy „Tysiącletni Sokół” nie dało się nie zauważyć.

 - Leia podrywa tamtejszego piekarza, więc ma zniżki – mrugnął do niego Obi-Wan i obaj się roześmiali, a Leia spłonęła rumieńcem.

 - Ty się lepiej pochwal swoim nowym kolorkiem – burknęła i z tryumfem patrzyła, jak blondyn krztusi się kremem. Poe wyglądał za to na bardzo zainteresowanego.

 - Jaki nowy kolorek? No, dajesz, Obi, chwal mi się – zachęcił go, w międzyczasie skanując wzrokiem jego szyję i odsłonięte przedramiona.

 - To nic takiego… - wymamrotał Kenobi, kiedy wreszcie udało mu się złapać oddech; sięgnął naznaczoną ręką za siebie i chciał schować ją do tylnej kieszeni jeansów, ale Leia była szybsza. Złapała go za nadgarstek i uniosła. Poe zachłysnął się na widok Cytrynowego.

 - Obi-Wan i Cytrynowy, nie wierzę, że dożyłem tego dnia. Kto cię tak dotknął, hm? Ładna, przystojny?

 - Taki dzieciak. To nic, mówiłem – zarumienił się i pożałował, że nie ubrał bluzy z kieszeniami, w których mógłby bezpiecznie ukryć dłonie.

 - Zakład o dwadzieścia dolców, że do końca tego miesiąca się umówią? – zapytała wyzywająco dziewczyna.

 - Stoi – odparł pewnie Poe, a Obi-Wan ledwo powstrzymał się przed plaśnięciem sobie dłonią w twarz.

 Jego przyjaciele zakładają się o to, kiedy umówi się z dzieciakiem, którego widział raz, i to przez dziesięć minut.

 Super.


	4. Chapter 4

 Może powinien być zdziwiony, kiedy zobaczył tego samego dzieciaka wchodzącego do księgarni następnego dnia, ale nie był. Nie, był zbyt zdenerwowany i zbyt szczęśliwy, żeby pamiętać o tak przyziemnych sprawach.

 - Dobry – rzucił chłopak do Leii, która siedziała w swoim fotelu w kącie, a gdy przeniósł spojrzenie na Obi-Wana, uśmiechnął się ciepło. Tym razem miał na sobie koszulkę z zabawnym, rysunkowych zombie, a jego ręce były pozbawione Kolorów.

 - Cześć – powiedział Kenobi i od razu poczuł się niepewnie. Czy nie powinien powiedzieć zwykłego „dzień dobry”, jak każdemu innemu klientowi? Czy nie spoufalał się za bardzo z tym nastolatkiem?

 Wszystkie wątpliwości rozwiały się, gdy uśmiech szatyna się poszerzył.

 - Cześć – odparł, a blondyn mógł właściwie usłyszeć, jak usta Leii układają się w zadowolony zaciesz. W ciągu dwudziestu czterech godzin zdążył pogodzić się z faktem, że ona i Poe nie odpuszczą, a może wplączą też kolejne osoby. W tym momencie obchodziło go to najmniej.

 - W czym pomóc? – zapytał. Ostatkami silnej woli powstrzymał potrzebę dotknięcia odsłoniętych przedramion chłopaka i sprawdzenia, jaki kolor tym razem wywoła.

 - Szukam czegoś dla mamy. Niedługo ma urodziny, bardzo lubi czytać, więc pomyślałem, że coś by się dla niej znalazło – wyjaśnił i przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Zapowiadało się dużo przeglądania regałów i nieco dłuższe niż ostatnio przebywanie w swoim towarzystwie, więc Obi-Wan z entuzjazmem wyszedł za ladę, stając zaledwie metr od szatyna.

 - Ma jakieś konkretne zainteresowania? – spytał go, wkładając ręce do kieszeni bluzy (chociaż raz się dobrze zaopatrzył).

 - Kocha gotować… Była kiedyś szefową kuchni – chłopak powiedział to z taką dumą, że nie dało się jej nie zauważyć, a Kenobi automatycznie zapisał to w swoim mentalnym notatniku. Skierował się ku działowi z książkami kucharskimi i biografiami kucharzy, ruchem głowy zachęcając szatyna do podążenia za sobą.

 - Nie znam się za dobrze na gotowaniu – oznajmił z rozbawionym uśmiechem. – Ale myślę, że twojej mamie spodobałaby się jakaś książka podróżnicza z egzotycznymi przepisami… - mówiąc to sięgnął przed siebie i wysunął gruby tom z twardą okładką. Chłopak uważnie obserwował jego ruchy, co trochę wytrącało go z równowagi; starał się nie przewrócić ani niczego nie upuścić i choć nieźle mu to wychodziło, nie ufał swoim lekko rozdygotanym kończynom.

 - Też tak myślę. Zawsze mówi, że jak była młodsza to podróżowała, ale nie wiem, jak tam to się ma do rzeczywistości – oświadczył ze śmiechem chłopak, a Obi-Wan starannie wybrał trzy kolejne zeszyty.

 Po kilkunastu minutach wybrali ten odpowiedni: okładkę stanowiło uśmiechnięte zdjęcie jakiejś drobnej blondynki, w tle majaczyły palmy i bezchmurne niebo, a spis treści zdawał się nie mieć końca. Wrócili do kasy z szerokimi uśmiechami, na co Leia obdarowała Kenobiego zjadliwie radosnym uśmiechem spod lady.

 - Dokładnie dwadzieścia dolców – rzucił do chłopaka po skasowaniu książki. Szatyn znowu przez chwilę siłował się z zapięciem portfela, potem szukał w nim banknotu, aż w końcu wysunął go w jego stronę.

 Obi-Wan poczuł, że poci mu się kark i zaczynają drżeć ręce, ale odważnie odebrał pieniądze z jego dłoni.

 Tym razem kolor nie pojawił się gwałtownie, w jednej chwili, lecz stopniowo – rozlewał się powoli, tworząc nietypowy kształt złożony z Cytrynowego i, ku zaskoczeniu ich obu, nieśmiałego Wrzosowego. Wymienili drobne uśmiechy (obaj zaczerwienili się jak dojrzałe pomidory), nim Obi-Wan schylił się i schował banknot do kasy.

 - Jestem Anakin – odezwał się cicho chłopak, upychając zapakowaną książkę do plecaka.

 Blondyn spojrzał na niego z podniesionymi brwiami.

 - Obi-Wan – przedstawił się szybko.

 - To do zobaczenia – rzucił Anakin i prawie przewrócił się o własne nogi podczas ucieczki od lady ku drzwiom.

 - Cześć – Obi-Wan miał nadzieję, że chłopak usłyszał jego pożegnanie, nim trzasnęły drzwi i w księgarni znów nastała błoga cisza.

 Którą po chwili zmącił podniecony głos Organy.

 - Anakin. Ładne imię, co nie? Słyszałam je już gdzieś, chyba jakiś mój znajomy ze szkoły tak się nazywał… Poza tym, patrz, WRZOSOWY – podkreśliła znacząco i złapała go za nadgarstek, aby lepiej przyjrzeć się nowej barwie. – Długo rozmawialiście tam za tymi regałami, nic nie słyszałam. Powiedział ci coś o sobie? – zapytała z żywym zainteresowaniem i Obi-Wan zaczął się zastanawiać, kto z nich ma te kolory na skórze – on czy bardziej podekscytowana od niego Leia.

 - Nic takiego, mówiliśmy głównie o książkach i jego matce – odparł niespiesznie, z szelmowskim zadowoleniem chowając Kolorową rękę do kieszeni. Dziewczyna postukała się palcem wskazującym po brodzie.

 - Poe nie ma szans w tym zakładzie – oświadczyła w końcu, kiedy skończyła rozmyślać i jak gdyby nigdy nic wróciła do lektury, zostawiając Obi-Wana z otwartymi ustami.

 

 Dameron odwiedził ich godzinę przed zamknięciem sklepu. Na ramieniu niósł neonowo pomarańczową torbę, a w ręce trzymał pusty woreczek z „Tysiącletniego Sokoła”.

 - Nie macie ochoty skończyć wcześniej i wyskoczyć ze mną na miasto? – zaproponował, jak tylko znalazł się przy ladzie. Głowa Leii od razu wyskoczyła nad blat.

 - Ja dzisiaj nie mogę – oznajmiła, a kiedy zobaczyła ich pytające spojrzenia, dodała: - No co, Han zaprosił mnie do kina.

 - A ja z chęcią – zadeklarował się Obi-Wan, wywołując u Poe radosny śmiech.

 - Ustalone. Idziemy na piwo.

 

 Obi-Wan z ciężkim sercem zostawił Leię samą i pozwolił Dameronowi prowadzić się do centrum miasta. Po drodze brunet zdążył wypytać go o szczegóły wizyty Anakina, a Kenobi nie miał nawet nic przeciwko odpowiadaniu na każde jego głupie pytanie – świeża dawka Kolorów dodała mu tyle optymizmu, że miał ochotę skakać i tańczyć.

 Wstąpili do ich ulubionego baru „Świetlny”, w którym zawsze grała dobra muzyka, a barman znał ich zamówienia na pamięć. Ominęli parkiet szerokim łukiem i zajęli miejsca pod ścianą, przy barze. Postawny Afroamerykanin zerknął na nich i wystarczyła minuta, aby przed nimi znalazły się dwa kufle z bursztynowym płynem.

 - Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał nagle Poe, intensywnie wpatrując się w coś na twarzy barmana. Dopiero po chwili Obi-Wan zauważył na jego policzku rozległy siniak, zlewający się z kolorem jego skóry.

 - Tak, to tylko pijany koleś – machnął ręką Afroamerykanin i uśmiechnął się do Damerona czarująco. No tak, Obi-Wan prawie zapomniał, że nie tylko on ma swój obiekt zainteresowania – tych dwóch kręciło się wokół siebie od dłuższego czasu, ale oczywiście obaj zarzekali się, że to nic takiego.

 Miłość rośnie wokół nas, czy jakoś tak.

 Poe umilkł, choć przez następne parę minut lustrował wzrokiem ślad na policzku barmana – Finna – a ten z zaciekawieniem spojrzał na Kolory ozdabiające dłoń Kenobiego.

 - Jakaś ładna pani? – zapytał, nalewając browar dla kolejnego klienta.

 - Bardziej pan. Gwoli ścisłości chłopak – odparł blondyn i pociągnął spory łyk piwa. Ruch ten powtórzył Poe, po czym odwrócił się ku parkietowi.

 - Niektórzy naprawdę nie potrafią tańczyć – mruknął pod nosem, kręcąc głową

 - Nie jesteś lepszy.

 - Ale popatrz na tamtego gościa: gubi własne stopy.

 - Nie, dzięki.

 - Jeśli to ma być podryw, to ta cywilizacja dąży ku samozagładzie.

 Zdążyli opróżnić swoje kufle i poczekać, aż Finn znowu je napełni, zanim Obi-Wan zdecydował się odwrócić i rzucić okiem na tańczących ludzi. I natychmiast tego pożałował.

 Na parkiecie, w tłumie innych ludzi, nieporadnie kiwał się Anakin, a wokół niego niczym pirania krążyła śliczna brunetka, którą niezbyt się interesował. Był lekko wstawiony, ale dosyć trzeźwy, aby spłonąć rumieńcem na widok Obi-Wana.

 - O cholera – mruknął ten pod nosem i odwrócił się ku ladzie. Poe przerwał swoje podśpiewywanie, żeby na niego spojrzeć.

 - Co się stało? – spytał z zaniepokojeniem.

 - Widzisz tego chłopaka z kręconymi włosami? Tego z tą niską dziewczyną?

 - No, widzę. I co?

 - To jest Anakin.

 Poe nie odzywał się przez parę sekund.

 - Powiem ci, że całkiem niezły. Myślałem, że wygląda jak gówniarz, a to… no cóż, sam sobie dopowiedz…

 - Poe! – syknął ostro.

 - No co? Weź idź tam, czy coś.

 - Chyba cię pogrzało – popukał się palcem w czoło i duszkiem całe piwo, zyskując pełne szacunku spojrzenia od innych mężczyzn przy barze. – Ja się zbieram.

 - Teraz? Jak masz taką szansę?

 - Na razie, Finn – rzucił do Afroamerykanina i wyskoczył z baru szybciej, niż Poe był w stanie wypić swojego browara, nawet z towarzyszącemu mu kibicowaniu innych klientów.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten moment, kiedy imię pojawia się dopiero w czwartym rozdziale - deal with it.   
> Jeśli spodobało Ci się to opowiadanie, zachęcam do zerknięcia na mojego Wattpada, na którym znajduje się również to opowiadanie :D  
> [Klik!](https://www.wattpad.com/360577900-day-in-day-out-obikin-pl-4/page/2)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudosy i komentarze są dla mnie niesamowitą motywacją i dodają energii mojej Wenie :)

 Anakin nie pojawił się w księgarni ani następnego dnia, ani kolejnego. Obi-Wan przyłapywał się na tym, że z nadzieją zerkał w stronę drzwi, kiedy odzywał się dzwonek, a gdy pojawiał się w nich ktoś inny niż Anakin – Leia uśmiechała się do niego współczująco.

 Wcześniej nie zauważył, że opuściły go koszmary; licząc spokojnie przespane noce uświadomił sobie, iż trwało to odkąd pierwszy raz zobaczył Anakina. Tej nocy obudził się z krzykiem, oblany potem, i prawie spadł z łóżka. Sen się zmienił. Qui-Gon był martwy dłużej, Obi-Wan klęczał przy nim dłużej, wszystko działo się w spowolnionym tempie, a on nie mógł tego znieść. Czerń w jego marze była wyraźniejsza niż ta, którą widział naprawdę.

 Kolory na jego rękach bladły. Cytrynowy spływał coraz bardziej i bardziej, wkrótce pozostała po nim tylko niezdrowa, sina barwa, a Wrzosowy zdawał się desperacko trzymać jego palców – skrywał się pod jego paznokciami, nadając im komiczny wygląd. Obi-Wan z żalem przywitał fakt, że po tym koszmarze Wrzosowy zniknął całkowicie, ustępując miejsca apatycznej Szarości.

 Po pracy odwiedził grób Qui-Gona. Wysprzątał nagrobek z opadłych liści, przetarł tabliczkę z nazwiskiem i zapalił znicz, po czym usiadł ciężko na niskiej ławeczce. Przez dłuższą chwilę siedział cicho: jedynymi odgłosami na prawie pustej nekropolii był szum wiatru i liści, gdzieniegdzie stukały otwierane znicze.

 - Tęsknię – szepnął w końcu, dzielnie walcząc z cisnącymi mu się do oczu łzami. Owalne zdjęcie z uśmiechniętym Qui-Gonem raniło go, w jakiś sposób powodowało, że nie mógł oderwać od niego oczu i przestać cierpieć.

 Latarnia na ulicy zaświeciła się, rzucając na niego smętny pomarańczowy i oznajmiając późną godzinę.

 - Leia ma chłopaka. Pamiętasz tego piekarza z „Sokoła”? – zapytał; jako odpowiedź dostał podmuch wiatru. Przetarł zaszklone oczy, przywracając im ostrość widzenia. – Jest taka szczęśliwa… Zaczęła nawet nosić sukienki.

 Znów przerwał. Gdzieś w oddali zaszczekał pies, odpowiedział mu drugi i w krótkim czasie powstała z tego wesoła, głośna, psia kakofonia szczeków i wyć.

 - Anakin jest… jest inny. Jest miły i dużo się uśmiecha, ale jest młody – powiedział cicho. – Boję się, że już nie wróci.

 Lodowaty powiew wiatru zmusił go do wstania i otulenia się spadającym mu z ramion szalem.

 - Niedługo znowu przyjdę – szepnął do zdjęcia i musnął je pieszczotliwie palcem, po czym jak duch wrócił do samochodu, odprowadzany niespokojnym migotaniem zniczy.

 

 Następnego dnia o dwunastej zrobił sobie przerwę – zostawił Leię samą i wyszedł do piekarni. Spacer zajął mu zaledwie parę minut, ale zdołał nieźle się wychłodzić. Pogoda drastycznie się załamała i temperatura spadła do poniżej dziesięciu stopni, ale wnętrze „Sokoła” przywitało go przyjemnym ciepłem i zapachem pieczonych drożdżówek. Sklep był niewielki, ściany pomalowano na dobrze kojarzący się pomarańczowy, pod ścianą stały dwa stoliki z eleganckimi krzesłami, a w tle leciało lokalne radio. Przy ladzie stała już jakaś emerytka, więc Obi-Wan miał czas na obejrzenie przeszklonej półki i wybranie ciastek.

 - Cześć, Chewie – przywitał nienaturalnie wysokiego mężczyznę o długich za ramiona włosach i brodzie godnej drwala.

 - Dobry, Obi-Wanie, co podać? – odpowiedział Chewbacca i z szerokim uśmiechem złapał za kolejną białą torebkę z logiem.

 - Sześć muffinek z kawałkami czekolady.

 Po krótkiej pogawędce z Chewbaccą wrócił z „Sokoła” z ciepłym papierowym woreczkiem wypełnionym słodkimi wypiekami i wszedł do księgarni tylnym wyjściem, zostawiając kurtkę na zapleczu.

 - Wróciłem! – zawołał, napełniając elektryczny czajnik wodą z kranu.

 - Ktoś na ciebie czeka – usłyszał za sobą głos Leii i odwrócił się do niej.

 - Kto? – zapytał, chociaż wiedział, kim był gość. Dziewczyna praktycznie wyrwała mu czajnik z ręki.

 - Idź i sprawdź, a ja zrobię wam herbaty – zaproponowała z dziwnym uśmiechem, wypychając go za drzwi.

 Nerwowo poprawił kołnierz granatowego swetra i zrobił jeden, decydujący krok.

 Anakin opierał się o ladę przedramionami, histerycznie bawiąc się rękawem skórzanej kurtki i co chwilę zakładając luźny, kręcony kosmyk włosów za ucho. Kiedy go zauważył, wyprostował się szybko i uśmiechnął przepraszająco.

 - Hej – wykrztusił Obi-Wan i wyszedł za ladę.

 - H-hej – odparł chłopak.

 Cisza trwała dostatecznie długo, aby otrzymać miano niezręcznej.

 - Pomóc ci w znalezieniu czegoś? – spytał w końcu blondyn, przybierając fachową pozę. Anakin potrząsnął głową.

 - Tak właściwie to… to przyszedłem, bo chciałem, em, przeprosić? – wyjąkał.

 Obi-Wan uniósł gwałtownie brwi. – Za co?

 - Za to, że widziałeś mnie w tym dość… nieschlebiającym stanie – wyjaśnił cicho, rumieniąc się wstydliwie.

 Obi-Wanem zawładnęło pragnienie objęcia go ramionami i pogłaskania uspokajająco po głowie, które ledwo zwalczył. Zamiast tego uśmiechnął się ciepło.

 - Nic się nie stało – w tym momencie z zaplecza doszedł ich nagły atak kaszlu Leii; Obi-Wan wiedział, że nie był to naturalny atak.

 - Napijesz się herbaty? Właśnie kupiłem ciastka, więc… - uciął, bo zdał sobie sprawę, jak głupio musi brzmieć. Już miał wycofać się, zreflektować czymś innym, ale Anakin skinął głową.

 - Chętnie – zgodził się z uśmiechem.

 Kiedy weszli na zaplecze, Leia rzuciła w ich stronę radosne spojrzenie godne szaleńca.

 - Zajmę się sklepem – poinformowała ich i nie porywając nawet jednej babeczki zniknęła za drzwiami. Obi-Wan i Anakin usiedli przy wąskim blacie, przysunęli do siebie kubki z parującą, aromatyczną herbatą pomarańczową i prawie jednocześnie zaczęli jeść muffiny.

 - Mama ucieszyła się z prezentu – oświadczył Anakin, a Obi-Wan uniósł brwi.

 - Naprawdę? – zaśmiał się serdecznie, co Anakin skwitował jeszcze szerszym, radośniejszym uśmiechem. Widocznie jemu też podobał się fakt, że znowu się widzą.

 W tym samym czasie sięgnęli po drugie ciastko i nim któryś z nich zorientował się, co robią, ich palce zetknęły się ze sobą na wypieku.

 Dotyk uwolnił strumień Cytrynowego, który sięgnął za ich rękawy, po chwili pojawił się też znajomy Wrzosowy, a na koniec – Obi-Wan aż zachłysnął się powietrzem, przywołując na dłoni Anakina bladą plamkę zaskoczonej Żółci – pomiędzy ich palcami pojawiła się kręta strużka delikatnego Różu. Nie rozłączyli rąk, nie odskoczyli od siebie jak poprzednio, nie.

 Uśmiechnęli się do siebie, a Obi-Wan dopiero po minucie nieco się odsunął, przerywając napływ Kolorów.

 - Moja przerwa trwa jeszcze kwadrans – oznajmił.

 - Mam czas – odparł Anakin, nieudolnie ukrywając rumieńce za krawędzią kubka ze smokiem.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spis pojawiających się Kolorów i ich znaczenie:  
> Szary - skóra zmienia swój kolor na ten, jeśli długo nie pojawiały się na niej Kolory  
> Czarny - głównie ból i cierpienie, również śmierć i głęboka nienawiść (zależy od sytuacji)  
> Pomarańczowy - serdeczność  
> Cytrynowy - zainteresowanie  
> Orzechowy - niechęć  
> Zielony - radość, szczęście  
> Jasnobłękitny - przyjaźń  
> Wrzosowy - nieśmiałość, wstyd  
> Żółty - zaskoczenie  
> Różowy - delikatność, subtelność


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To opowiadanie to paczka fluffu - nie miejcie mi tego za złe. W Gwiezdnych Wojnach Anakin i Obi-Wan są dwoma kulkami angstu i chcę ich trochę uszczęśliwić.

Gdy wychodzili z zaplecza, Leia rzuciła Obi-Wanowi tak znaczące i groźne spojrzenie, że Kenobi automatycznie przełknął ślinę. Anakin otworzył już drzwi i odwrócił się do niego, aby go pożegnać, ale w tym momencie Obi-Wan złapał go za łokieć.  

 - Co robisz wieczorem? - zapytał i miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, bo jego głos brzmiał tak słabo, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć.

 Drogi Boże, właśnie zamierzał umówić się z nastolatkiem.

 Anakin uniósł w zaskoczeniu brwi, wzruszając ramionami.

 - Nic konkretnego - odparł krótko. Obi-Wan puścił jego łokieć i nerwowo przygładził sweter, błądząc wzrokiem po podłodze. W końcu odważył się spojrzeć Anakinowi w oczy, a kiedy to zrobił, poczuł, że przez najbliższy czas ten kolor nie da mu spokoju.

 - Słyszałem, że w kinie grają jakiś dobry nowy film… Może-może moglibyśmy się na niego przejść? - wykrztusił.

 Kilka sekund, w czasie których twarz Anakina zastygła, było dla Obi-Wana męczarnią; jego ręce stały się śliskie, a broda zaczęła nieludzko swędzić. A co, jeśli Anakin się nie zgodzi? Jeśli się go przestraszy i już nie wróci? Przecież był dużo młodszy, musiał trochę się go obawiać, a to bezwstydne zaproszenie...

 - Czemu nie - jego myśli przerwał głos szatyna. Gdy Obi-Wan na niego spojrzał, zobaczył nieśmiały uśmiech i te piekielnie urocze iskry w oczach.

 - To-to się cieszę. Będę czekał na ciebie przed kinem o dziewiętnastej - oświadczył, pocierając otwartą dłonią o biodro. Anakin skinął głową, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego i cofnął się za próg.

 - No to do wieczora - rzucił i po chwili już go nie było.

 Wraz z trzaskiem drzwi ciszę przeciął wysoki pisk Leii, który ranił uszy Obi-Wana.

 - Poe wisi mi dwadzieścia dolarów! - zawołała i wybiegła do niego, po czym przytuliła się do niego. Sięgała mu zaledwie do ramion, ale jej uścisk był tak mocny, że odebrał blondynowi oddech.

 - Du-dusisz mnie - wycharczał i dziewczyna od razu go puściła.

 - Racja, przepraszam, musisz dzisiaj dobrze wyglądać - wymamrotała i z uśmiechem dumnej matki zaczęła poprawiać mu kołnierz swetra.

 Obi-Wan nie miał już do niej siły.

 

 Obi-Wan Kenobi zawsze wyśmiewał się z Leii, gdy ta wybierała zestaw ubrań na randkę przez blisko godzinę. Uwielbiał też żartować z Qui-Gona, kiedy jeszcze podczas ich randkowania stale nosił dokładnie wyprasowane koszule i dopiero po paru tygodniach wyluzował się i zaczął nosić zwykłe koszulki. On nigdy nie przywiązywał aż “takiej” wagi do zestawienia ubrań, ale tego popołudnia gorzko tego pożałował.

 Krążył po sypialni przez pół godziny, w panice przerzucając wszystkie swetry, koszule i spodnie, jakie miał. Znalazł też starą koszulkę Qui-Gona i spędził pięć minut na wpatrywaniu się w niej. Z transu ocknął go dopiero telefon, który rozdzwonił się tuż obok jego nogi. Na ekranie świeciło się imię Leii, a nad nim jej uśmiechnięte zdjęcie z afterparty po koncercie jej ulubionego zespołu, na którym byli razem z Poe i Qui-Gonem.

 - Halo? - mruknął do komórki, wolną ręką podnosząc z dna szafy flanelową koszulę w niebieską kratę.

 - Hej, jak tam przygotowania do randki? - spytała Organa i Obi-Wan mógł właściwie usłyszeć jej uśmiech. Kiedy w tle zaszczekał pies, blondyn już wiedział, gdzie jest.

 - Czy ty i Poe znowu coś knujecie? - powiedział i syknął pod nosem, bo niechcący zahaczył palcem o guzik.

 - Ja? I Poe? O czym ty mówisz? Siedzę u siebie w mieszka-

 - BB-8 was zdradził - przerwał jej Obi-Wan, z satysfakcją stwierdzając, że Leia prychnęła poza mikrofonem.

 - Poe, miałeś pilnować BB-8’a, Obi-Wan już wszystko wie! - wrzasnęła w przestrzeń i Kenobi musiał odsunąć telefon od ucha, żeby nie ogłuchnąć. Dameron odkrzyknął coś w odpowiedzi, ale dziewczyna zasłoniła dłonią mikrofon, bo blondyn nie zrozumiał z tego krzyku oburzenia ani słowa.

 - Dobra, niech ci będzie, jestem u Poe, ale, ale: jak przygotowywania? - teraz BB-8 szczekał do woli, a Leia nawet nie zwracała na niego uwagi i Obi-Wan uśmiechnął się pod nosem, zapinając guziki koszuli jedną ręką.

 - To nie jest randka - wymamrotał.

 - Idziecie razem do kina, ale to w ogóle nie jest randka, OK - odparła dziewczyna; jej głos ociekał ironią. - Jak przygotowania? - upierała się.

 - Zaraz wychodzę.

 - To się pospiesz, bo, jeśli muszę ci przypominać, to TY masz czekać na NIEGO, a nie na odwrót - upomniała go.

 - Dobra, rozłączam się - poinformował ją głośno, ale nim zdążył nacisnąć czerwoną słuchawkę, Leia krzyknęła coś, co niemal doprowadziło go do białej gorączki:

 - Daj nam znać, jak było!  
  
  


 Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy wysiadł z samochodu, a chodnik przed kinem był prawie pusty. Stanął przed szklanymi drzwiami i nie musiał czekać długo: po paru sekundach zza rogu wyszedł Anakin. Nadal miał na sobie skórzaną kurtkę i glany, ale tym razem ubrał perfekcyjnie czyste szare spodnie i wyprasowaną koszulkę z AC/DC.

 - Cześć - uśmiechnął się do niego. W nikłym świetle latarnii jego oczy były jeszcze większe i bardziej lśniące.

 - Cześć - odpowiedział Obi-Wan i nie mogąc się powstrzymać, niepewnie dotknął palcami wierzch dłoni chłopaka - skóra zabarwiła się na Różowo, a uśmiech szatyna się poszerzył.

 Kupili bilety i wbiegli do sali w ostatniej chwili: reklamy się skończyły i na wielkim ekranie pojawił się tytuł filmu. Ich miejsca znajdowały się na końcu ósmego rzędu, więc musieli przepchnąć się przed kilkunastoma osobami, ale nawet ich zirytowane pomruki nie mogły popsuć im humorów.

 W czasie seansu okazało się, że film, który wybrali, to horror, a Anakin panicznie boi się siekier, bo kiedy psychopata latał z nią po lesie, Obi-Wan poczuł, że chłopak miażdży jego dłoń swoją. Przez skórę wyczuł, że pokrywa ją Granatowy - Kolor strachu, więc odwrócił dłoń i splótł swoje palce z anakinowymi.

 Gdy salę wypełniło światło, a ludzie zaczęli wstawać ze swoich siedzeń, oni nadal siedzieli bez ruchu.

 - Mocny film - wymruczał Anakin, drżąc, i wyswobodził swoją rękę, a jego policzki lekko się zaczerwienił. - Następnym razem idziemy na jakąś komedię.

 Coś w tym zwrocie sprawiło, że Obi-Wan uśmiechnął się ciepło.

 - Oczywiście - odparł, wstając. Odchrząknął i kiedy obrócił się do Anakina, chłopak też się uśmiechał.

 - Odwiozę cię - zaproponował, a szatyn przechylił głowę.

 - Z chęcią.

Wyszli z kina i ruszyli do samochodu Obi-Wana, który w międzyczasie przetrzepywał kieszenie w poszukiwaniu kluczyków.

 - Gdzie jedziemy? - zapytał, gdy wsiadali.

 - Niedaleko, na osiedle. Będę cię kierował.

 To mógł być wybryk światła latarni albo rozbudzonego umysłu Obi-Wana, ale blondyn był prawie pewien, że Anakin do niego mrugnął.

 Anakin rzeczywiście mieszkał niedaleko - przejechali zaledwie trzy przecznice i już byli na miejscu. Jego mieszkanie znajdowało się na drugim piętrze smutnego, szarego bloku.

 - Odprowadzić cię? - zapytał Kenobi, rozglądając się po ciemnych chodnikach osiedla.

 Chłopak parsknął cichym śmiechem i uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło. - Dam sobie radę.

 Chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, która, ku zaskoczeniu obu, wcale nie była niezręczna.

 - Dzięki - powiedział nagle Anakin, a Obi-Wan zerknął na niego w zaskoczeniu.

 - No, za wieczór. Było… całkiem przyjemnie - dodał szatyn, widząc jego wzrok.

 Usta Obi-Wana rozciągnęły się w łagodnym uśmiechu. - Też tak myślę.

 - Dobra, to ja idę, mama będzie się martwić - mruknął Anakin i z widocznym wahaniem pochylił się ku niemu. Zanim Obi-Wan zrozumiał, co się dzieje, Anakin przytknął swoje wargi do jego policzka, po czym niemalże wyskoczył z samochodu bez słowa.

 Gdy Obi-Wan wrócił do domu i spojrzał w łazienkowe lustro, zobaczył na swoim policzku plamkę wdzięcznej Fuksji.

 I bardzo pragnął, żeby ta kropka Malinowego nie była tylko wymysłem jego umysłu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Granatowy - strach  
> Fuksja - wdzięczność  
> Malinowy - miłość (w tym przypadku zauroczenie)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, trochę angstu nie zaszkodzi, mam nadzieję...  
> W tym rozdziale jest więcej relacji pomiędzy Obi-Wanem a Leią, myślę, że mogę się to wam podobać - ja osobiście bardzo lubię relacje typu brOTP, więc będzie tego dużo w tym opowiadaniu.

Następnego dnia Obi-Wan obudził się z okropnym łupaniem w głowie i bólem w sercu. Nie wiedział, czym spowodowane było to pierwsze - niemal całkowitym brakiem snu w nocy czy ilością łez, które wypłakał - ale był świadomy źródła tego drugiego. Nadal miał przed oczami twarz Qui-Gona, ale nie tę nieruchomą i Czarną, tylko uśmiechniętą. Żywą i szczęśliwą, jak wtedy, kiedy wieczorami siedzieli razem w ciszy albo wyjeżdżali za miasto na weekend, jak wtedy, kiedy Obi-Wan mówił mu, że go kocha, a Qui-Gon odpowiadał tym samym. Te wspomnienia bolały go najmocniej, widmo tego, co stracił, unosiło się wokół niego i trącało go w serce.

Wiedział, że rok to za mało, że Qui-Gon nie wybaczyłby mu tego, że  _ on _ by sobie nie wybaczył. Dwanaście miesięcy nie było wystarczającą żałobą po kimś takim jak jego partner. Tych Kolorów nie powinno być na jego ciele - jedynymi osobami, które miały prawo go  _ barwić _ byli jego przyjaciela, Leia i Poe, a nie jakiś nastolatek, którego znał od tygodnia. Na wspomnienie minionego wieczoru czym prędzej pobiegł do łazienki, żeby zmyć Fuksję z policzka i pocierał go, dopóki nie zniknął też Malinowy. Bolało, owszem, ale tak musiało być. Wciąż kochał Qui-Gona, wciąż o nim śnił.

Nie było miejsca dla Anakina.

  
  
Zadzwonił do Leii i siląc się na mocny głos poinformował ją, że źle się czuje i musi zostać w domu. Zapytała, czy może do niego przyjechać, a on odpowiedział za szybko, żeby nie zaczęła czegoś podejrzewać, ale przekonał ją sztucznym śmiechem. Uwielbiał fakt, że komórka zniekształca dźwięk.

Spędził pół dnia zawinięty w koc jak burrito, w dresie, z telefonem w ręku i kubkiem kakao na szafce nocnej. Na początku zamierzał po prostu poczytać jakieś artykuły i recenzje nowych książek, ale palce wymknęły mu się spod kontroli, toteż skończył w galerii zdjęć, przeglądając fotografie sprzed ponad roku. Dużo miejsca zajmowała Leia i jej brat Luke, gdzieniegdzie pojawiał się Poe, a nawet sam Obi-Wan, ale większość stanowiły zdjęcia z Qui-Gonem.

Qui-Gon, Leia i Poe karmiący łabędzie nad jeziorem w parku.

On i Qui-Gon w ich salonie.

Qui-Gon naprawiający Jeepa.

Qui-Gon podczas medytacji.

Qui-Gon z długim i grubym warkoczem z doczepianymi kwiatkami, na które uparła się Leia.

Obi-Wan znalazł nawet filmik, na którym Qui-Gon stał przy sklepowym wózku i na głos rozważał, czy lepiej kupić płatki owsiane, czy kukurydziane. Kenobi roześmiał się cicho, kiedy na końcu nagrania starszy mężczyzna ze zrezygnowaniem wrzucił do wózka oba opakowania i zaklął pod nosem. 

  
  


Po czternastej Obi-Wan postanowił wreszcie coś zjeść. W tym celu znalazł się w kuchni i zrobił sobie nędzną kanapkę składającą się z czerstwego chleba, sera i zabłąkanego plasterka pomidora, którą popił wodą z kranu. Kiedy już tak pochylał się nad zlewem, pomyślał, że czemu by się nie odświeżyć i pochlapał twarz zimną wodą, przeciągając mokrymi dłońmi po zaczynających sie tłuścić włosach. Czuł się jak ludzki wrak i zapewne tak wyglądał, ale nie miał ochoty sprawdzać, czy naprawdę tak było, więc wrócił do sypialni.

Zawinął się w koc, przykrył dodatkowo kołdrą i utonął głową w poduszkach. Miał ochotę zostać w swoim łóżku do końca życia i nie widzieć się już z nikim. Nigdy. Nie miał pojęcia, co stało się z endorficzną Cytryną ani tym przyjemnym uczuciu Różu na skórze, jego palce w całości pokrywała Czerń, ale nie dbał o to. Zamknął oczy i mając w zamiarach odespanie nocy, wyciszył się tak, jak podczas medytowania. I już był po drugiej stronie, niemal całkiem odpłynął, gdy jego głowę przeszył dźwięk dzwonka w drzwiach.

Klnąc jak szewc wyczołgał się z pościeli i ruszył do ganku. Kilka razy potknął się o własne nogi, ale na szczęście nie przewrócił się i bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu dotarł do drzwi, które odryglował i otworzył.

Stała za nimi Leia w swoim żółtym płaszczu, a z podjazdu wycofywał się Chevrolet. Dziewczyna była trochę przemoczona i zaspany Obi-Wan dopiero po chwili zauważył, że na zewnątrz pada deszcz.

\- Matko, Obi-Wan, co się dzieje? - zapytała z troską i przestrachem w oczach. Nie czekając na żaden jego ruch wepchała się do środka i zaczęła ściągać płaszcz i buty, nie przestając na niego patrzeć.

\- Co ty tu robisz? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, ignorując jej własne. Zatrzasnął drzwi z siłą, po czym poprawił ciasną koszulkę, której szew przesunął mu się z żeber na brzuch.

\- Brzmiałeś okropnie i tak samo wyglądasz. Co się dzieje? - spytała ponownie. Westchnął i nie odpowiedział; poprowadził ją do kuchni, gdzie Leia sama postawiła czajnik z wodą na palnik i zaczęła przygotowywać dla nich herbatę. Nie przestawała wypytywać go, co się stało i blondyn zaczynał czuć się osaczony.

\- Źle się czuję, mówiłem ci - mruknął w końcu, gdy dziewczyna usiadła naprzeciw niego. - Ale dalej nie wyjaśnia to faktu, że tu jesteś. Mówiłem, żebyś nie przyjeżdżała.

\- Martwiłam się i nadal się martwię. Poe też martwi. Anakin był dzisiaj w księgarni, Obi-Wanie, i był zmartwiony nawet bardziej od nas! - Organa była bliska krzyku. Na wspomnienie Anakina, Obi-Wana przeszył dziwny dreszcz, co Leia musiała zauważyć, bo wstała i przesiadła się bliżej niego. 

\- Co się dzieje? - powtórzyła pytanie, łapiąc jego ręce w swoje. Feria Kolorów - Jasnego Błękitu, Różu, Pomarańczy, Liliowego, a nawet Maliny - oplotła jego dłonie i Obi-Wan poczuł się lepiej. 

\- Anakin był w księgarni? - spytał cicho. 

\- Tak, pytał o ciebie. Był zaskoczony, że cię nie ma, zaniepokoił się. Zapytał, co się stało. A potem po prostu wyszedł, nic nie kupując. Zresztą jak zawsze.

Obi-Wan uśmiechnął się pod nosem, patrząc w podłogę. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą kupił u nich Anakin, była książka kucharska, a było to dobrych parę dni wcześniej. Już nawet nie udawał, że przychodził coś kupować. 

\- Powiedz mi, co się dzieje? - upierała się Leia.

Kenobi wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał jej w oczy. - Znowu śnił mi się Qui-Gon.

Leia zrobiła troskliwą minę, przysuwając się do niego i przytulając go. - Obi-Wan…

Blondyn objął ją i schował głowę w zgięciu jej szyi. Nie czuł się ani trochę skrępowany - Leia była dla niego jak siostra, której nigdy nie miał i od śmierci Qui-Gona była mu najbliższa.

Trochę Czarnego pojawiło się na jej skórze pod dłońmi Obi-Wana, więc żeby jakoś odwrócić od tego jej uwagę, zaczął mówić.

\- Zawsze śnił mi się wypadek, a wczoraj to było… szczęśliwe. Wiesz, byliście wy, znaczy ty i Luke i Poe, no i Qui, uśmiechnięci, wszystko było takie radosne. Rano znalazłem jego zdjęcia. Myślę, że nie powinienem był ich szukać, bo teraz czuję się jeszcze gorzej. 

Leia pogłaskała go po głowie i Obi-Wan mógł poczuć Liliowy przepływający między jego włosami. Nie odezwała się już do niego ani on do niej. Wypili herbatę, Leia zrobiła jajecznicę z ostatnich jajek, jakie miał w lodówce i zjedli ją, a potem poszli do salonu i tam usiedli na kanapie. Przykryli się jednym kocem i oglądali wszystkie te głupie sitcomy, komentując je ironicznie, a wieczorem Organa pogoniła Obi-Wana pod prysznic. Kiedy z niego wyszedł, zjedli kolację złożoną z odgrzanych panierowanych skrzydełek z Wal-Martu, znowu wypili herbatę i zaczęli zbierać się do spania. Obi-Wan myślał, że Leia go zostawi i pójdzie spać do jednej z dwóch innych sypialni, które mieściły się w jego domu, ale mylił się - dziewczyna zebrała poduszki i zrobiła im przytulne gniazdko w jego łóżku, po czym przebrała się w jego stare dresowe spodenki na jogę i wielką koszulkę z napisem BANG i położyli się spać.

Było mu ciepło i wygodnie, miał koło siebie swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę (która swoją drogą chrapała gorzej od Qui-Gona) i świeże Kolory na skórze - spał spokojnie i pierwszy raz w jego śnie pojawił się Anakin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liliowy - troska


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za taką przerwę - mam bardzo ważny konkurs i, no wiecie, MAŁO CZASU :D

Kiedy się obudził za oknem było ciemno, obok Leia smacznie chrapała, a on czuł się definitywnie źle. Miał zatkany nos i bolało go gardło, w dodatku pulsowało mu pod czaszką i było mu zimno. Tłumiąc kaszel owinął się szczelniej swoją kołdrą i zakopał głowę w górze poduszek w nadziei na szybkie zaśnięcie i powrót do przyjemnego sennego “znieczulenia”.   
  
Jednak już nie zasnął i leżał nieruchomo, póki telefon Organy nie ożył jakąś popową melodią. Wtedy za szybą rozjaśniało się, a w pokoju było trochę cieplej i Obi-Wan wyskoczył z łóżka jeszcze zanim dziewczyna wyłączyła alarm. Gdy rozciągała się, podszedł do szafy, skąd po krótkich poszukiwaniach wyjął wielką szarą bluzę Qui-Gona.   
  
\- Zrobię śniadanie - rzucił, wciągając ją na siebie. - A ty idź pod prysznic.   
  
Mruknęła coś, co uznał za zgodę, więc ruszył w stronę kuchni. Podłoga była niesamowicie zimna i wręcz skakał po niej, żeby zmniejszyć kontakt swoich stóp z panelami, ale wkrótce stanął na miękkim dywaniku przed kuchenką i westchnął z ulgą. Ze znalezionych w lodówce jajek zrobił całkiem udaną jajecznicę, zaparzył im po kubku herbaty i usiadł na krześle, czekając na Leię.    
  
Wróciła pięć minut później, z wilgotnymi włosami i zarumienionymi od ciepła policzkami. Na jej rękach i ramionach widniał nieco wyblakły od wody Malinowy, na szyi miała plamkę Zielonego, a całe jej lewe ucho pokrywał Róż. Obi-Wan aż uśmiechnął się na ten widok pomimo pojawiającej się na jego skórze Czerni i Szarości. Usiadła naprzeciw niego, przyciągając do siebie talerz jajecznicy - on tylko patrzył jak je, popijając herbatę, bo swoją porcją pochłonął w niecałą minutę.   
  
\- Wyspałeś się? - zapytała, nawet na niego nie patrząc; właśnie wygrzebywała z jajecznej papki fragment skorupki.    
  
\- Taa - wymamrotał do swojego kubka. Potarł palcami skronie, ale ból już wcześniej zaczął powoli ustępować.    
  
Leia zerknęła na niego znad talerza. - Jesteś blady. Dobrze się czujesz?   
  
\- Taa - powtórzył i musiał odchrząknąć, bo jego głos zabrzmiał nadzwyczaj obco. - Tylko trochę mnie gardło boli.   
  
\- No to trzeba było dodać miodu do tej herbaty - opuściła łyżeczkę na talerz i machnęła oskarżycielsko rękami. - Przecież mogłeś o tym pomyśleć. Czy ja mam wszystko za ciebie robić? - wstała i kręcąc głową otworzyła szafkę obok lodówki. Wyciągnęła z niej słoik miodu, po czym mimo oporów Obi-Wan wlała mu do resztki herbaty słuszną ilość.   
  
\- To jest za słodkie, kobieto - jęknął, kiedy zobaczył, że nawet pomimo mieszania miód się nie rozpuszcza. Leia wzruszyła ramionami i z ustami pełnymi jajecznicy oświadczyła, że “to przynajmniej zdrowe”.   
  
Nie miał zamiaru się z nią kłócić, więc krzywiąc się cierpiętniczo wypił całość duszkiem.   
  
  
  
Organa próbowała namówić go na pozostanie w domu (“Przecież dam sobie radę, nie mamy aż takiego ruchu!”), ale uparł się, że pojedzie, toteż musiała zadowolić się tym, że ubrał najgrubszy sweter, jaki miał i założył do niego szal.    
  
Szal rodem ze Slytherinu, dlatego przez całą drogę do księgarni musiał znosić żarty Leii na temat jego “ślizgoństwa” i miłości do jabłek, których notabene nie znosił.   
  
Dziewczyna uspokoiła się dopiero, kiedy dotarli na miejsce i o równo ósmej otworzyli sklep. Zaparzyła im po kubku herbaty (tym razem kaktusowej), znalazła sobie nową książkę i zasiadła w fotelu w kącie. Kenobi zażył tabletkę przeciwbólową, których mieli zapas na zapleczu, i ogrzewając zziębnięte ręce gorącym kubkiem usiadł na swoim miejscu. Znowu nie przyznałby się ani Leii, ani sobie - nikomu - ale wyczekiwał momentu, w którym do środka wejdzie Anakin i powita go jednym ze swoich uśmiechów. I odnowi na jego rękach ślady po Wrzosie i Żółci.   
  
W końcu się doczekał. O trzynastej - równej, jakby Anakin wszedł równo z zegarkiem - drzwi otworzyły się i w środku pojawiła się skórzana kurtka. Chłopak rzucił ciche “dzień dobry” do mijanych emerytek (kłóciły się między sobą o najlepszy przepis na szarlotkę, ale nie żeby Obi-Wana to śmieszyło, w ogóle) i kiedy odwrócił się do blondyna, uśmiechnął się szeroko. Kenobi nie umiał tego nie odwzajemnić.   
  
\- Hej - powiedział pierwszy, zaskakując Anakina, który już otwierał usta.   
  
\- Hej - odparł. Obi-Wan wstał i podszedł do lady, opierając się o nią przedramionami. Leia chyba zakrztusiła się herbatą, ale po chwili ucichła, więc nie zwrócił na nią uwagi.    
  
\- Nie było cię wczoraj w pracy. Coś się stało? - spytał ostrożnie chłopak. W jego oczach pojawiło się coś przypominającego troskę, coś, co sprawiło, że serce Obi-Wana urosło.   
  
\- Nic poważnego - odpowiedział szybko i odkaszlnął. Organa miała rację, miód trochę pomógł, jednak nie do końca.    
  
Anakin uniósł brwi. - Nie jestem pewien. Źle wyglądasz. Nie! Nie o to mi chodziło, miałem na myśli, znaczy… - zaczął się jąkać, co wydało się Obi-Wanowi urocze ( _ urocze _ , o Boże, nie wiedział, że jest z nim tak źle) i zaśmiał się cicho.   
  
\- Rozumiem, co miałeś na myśli - uspokoił go, patrząc na niego z rozbawieniem. - Tak, trochę źle się czuję, ale poza tym w porządku.    
  
\- To… to dobrze - odparł chłopak, po czym odchrząknął nerwowo. - Mam pewną propozycję… Chciałbyś przejść się ze mną gdzieś na kawę? Przecznicę dalej jest świetna kawiarnia, naprawdę, mają tam pyszne kawy… Ale oczywiście nie musisz, jeśli nie chcesz - dodał prędko. Obi-Wan poczuł potrzebę roześmiania się, naprawdę wielką, bo widok Anakina był czymś naprawdę wspaniałym po depresyjnym dniu, ale poczuł w gardle taką suchotę, że tylko skinął głową.   
  
\- Chętnie - wycharczał. - Daj mi moment.   
  
Anakin chyba puścił mu oczko, uśmiechając się do niego i Kenobi bez wyjaśniania niczego Leii dosłownie skoczył na zaplecze po płaszcz. Owinął się nim, a kiedy wychodził, Organa wytrzeszczała na niego oczy.   
  
\- Gdzie idziesz? - zapytała głośno, nie zważając na stojącego po drugiej stronie lady Anakina.   
  
\- Na kawę - odpowiedział z uśmiechem. Zapiął płaszcz, poprawił szal i wyszedł za ladę.    
  
\- Możemy iść - powiadomił chłopaka, który też się uśmiechał, a gdy w drodze do drzwi obejrzał się przez ramię, zobaczył, że Leia uśmiecha się szatańsko.   
  
Nie wiedział, czy powinno go to śmieszyć, czy przerażać.   
  
Rzut okiem na Anakina dostarczył mu sporo informacji - nie miał plecaka, czyli kończył dużo wcześniej, skoro zdążył zostawić w domu. Poczuł się trochę pewniej, bo chłopak wyglądał dojrzalej bez szkolnej torby i dzięki temu nie będą zwracać na siebie nadmiernej uwagi, a co za tym idzie - nieprzyjemnych komentarzy.   
  
\- Mogę cię o coś spytać? - odezwał się nagle Anakin i kiedy Obi-Wan skupił na nim wzrok zobaczył, że chłopak uśmiecha się inaczej niż wcześniej. Mogło się wydawać, że pewniej.    
  
\- Właśnie to zrobiłeś, ale masz drugą szansę. O co chodzi? - zapytał, z zadowoleniem obserwując jak brunet parska ironicznie.   
  
\- Ile masz w ogóle lat?   
  
Kenobi obejrzał się na niego - może żartował, a może nie, ale patrzył na niego wyczekująco, więc wypadałoby coś odpowiedzieć.   
  
\- A ile byś mi dał? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytaniem.    
  
Anakin zaśmiał się głośno. - Dożywocie. Ale tak na serio: ile?   
  
Obi-Wan uniósł brwi. Naprawdę chciał to wiedzieć? Chciał mieć pewność, że może uciec z krzykiem i wcale nie byłoby to dziwne?   
  
\- Trzydzieści… - wymamrotał. Nie chciał tego mówić.    
  
Ale i tak trochę go okłamał - kończył trzydzieści jeden za miesiąc.   
  
Chłopak zdawał się tym za bardzo nie przejmować.  - A ja dziewiętnaście.   
  
I w tym momencie powinien nastąpić zjawiskowy facepalm Obi-Wana (był głupi, głupi, głupi), ale stanęli przed kawiarnią i musiał zachować ten gest dla siebie.   
  
Usiedli w kącie pod oknem, na małych kanapach naprzeciwko siebie. Obi-Wan był tu kiedyś z Poe i Leią - lubił ten lokal. Było tu cicho i przytulnie, od lady rozciągało się miękkie ciepłe światło, stoliki były drewniane, a kanapy naprawdę wygodne. Anakin najwyraźniej bywał tu częściej, bo bez zaglądania na tablicę nad ladą zaproponował mu espresso.   
  
\- Nie, dzięki, wezmę… Karmelowe latte z podwójnym mlekiem i czekoladą - przeczytał z tablicy, a kiedy odwrócił się do chłopaka, ujrzał jego rozbawiony uśmiech.   
  
\- Frywolnie - skomentował, chichocząc. Kenobi już chciał mu coś odpowiedzieć, ale w tej chwili do ich stolika podeszła sympatyczna blondynka z tacką w rękach.   
  
\- Co podać? - zapytała, rzucając zaciekawione spojrzenie na Obi-Wana.    
  
\- Espresso i…    
  
\- Karmelowe latte z podwójnym mlekiem i czekoladą - dokończył za niego blondyn. Widać było, że te słowa w jego ustach były dla Anakina śmieszne, bo kiedy kelnerka odeszła, brunet wybuchnął śmiechem.   
  
\- Nie ma w tym nic śmiesznego - burknął Kenobi. Anakin posłał w jego stronę ciepły uśmiech.   
  
\- Pewnie, że nie. Co ty.   
  
I znowu się zaśmiał, tym razem tłumiąc rechot dłonią.   
  
Karmelowe latte z podwójnym mlekiem i czekoladą okazało się najpyszniejszą kawą, jaką Obi-Wan kiedykolwiek pił i nawet uśmieszki Anakina nie były w stanie zmienić jego zdania. Wypił ją znacznie szybciej niż chłopak swoje espresso, ale nie wstał i nie odszedł - nie, rozmawiali jeszcze długo po tym, jak i filiżanka bruneta opustoszała. Nie spodziewał się, że tak dobrze będzie im się rozmawiać (Anakin też żartował z jego “ślizgoństwa” i co jakiś czas mruczał w jego stronę “Petrificus Totalus”), chociaż tematy ich rozmów nie wykraczały poza temat filmów, seriali i muzyki. Jego żywą odpowiedź na pytanie Anakina o jego ulubiony zespół przerwał sygnał wiadomości. Obi-Wan wyjął telefon i po odblokowaniu zauważył SMS od Leii:

[odebrane 14:17] wracaj, mam za duzo klientow, beret kloci sie ze mna o dwadziescia centow  
  
Wytrzeszczył oczy, widząc godzinę i szybko odpisał “ok”.  
  
\- Przepraszam cię bardzo, ale muszę już wracać - spojrzał na Anakina i wstał. To samo zrobił chłopak. - Nie nadąża, rozumiesz, godzina szczytu…  
  
\- Rozumiem - uśmiechnął się brunet i podłożył pod swoją filiżankę dwudziestodolarowy banknot. Zanim Obi-Wan zdążył zaprotestować odezwał się - Następnym razem płacisz ty. Dzisiaj ja.  
  
I znów do niego mrugnął, a Kenobi poczuł, że się rumieni, więc nie chcąc stracić ostatniej resztki dumy zaczął ubierać płaszcz.  
  
\- Było… Bardzo miło. Chętnie to powtórzę - powiedział, gdy wyszli. Anakin posłał w jego stronę pełen białych zębów uśmiech.   
  
\- Ja również - zgodził się. Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie, stojąc jak kołki i Obi-Wan już chciał rzucić krótkie “pa” i uciec do księgarni, kiedy Anakin postąpił krok w jego stronę i pocałował go w policzek. Dłużej niż ostatnio.  
  
\- Do zobaczenia.  
  
Zniknął za rogiem, powiewając kręconymi włosami i zostawiając za sobą oszołomionego Obi-Wana.   
  
Bo to na pewno był Malinowy.


	9. Chapter 9

 

Kolorowy kleks na policzku podziałał jak wielka dawka kofeiny. Obi-Wan wyszczerzył się (mijający go przechodnie zerkali na niego z niepokojem) i ruszył ku księgarni raźnym krokiem. Spoglądając na witrynę jednego ze sklepów odzieżowych ujrzał swoje odbicie – było nieco zniekształcone, a Kolory traciły swój blask, ale rozpoznał Malinę, która świeciła na jego bladym policzku jak latarnia. Nawet ból gardła nie mógł pogorszyć mu samopoczucia.  
  
Kiedy wszedł do ich sklepu, Leia kasowała przybory geometryczne jakieś blondwłosej dziewczynki z długim warkoczem – spojrzała na niego i wytrzeszczyła oczy, przyspieszając. Obi-Wan zaczekał, aż drobna nastolatka wyjdzie za drzwi i dopiero wtedy wsunął się za ladę.  
  
\- Czy to jest… - zaczęła Leia, ale zanim zdążyła dokończyć wysokim głosem, Kenobi przytaknął.  
  
\- Malinowy – odparł, prostując się dumnie. Miał się czym chwalić – o ile Czerwieni, Koloru namiętności, było na tym świecie mnóstwo, o tyle Malinę spotykało się dużo rzadziej.   
  
\- Chryste, Obi, idzie ci szybciej niż mi – zażartowała. - Jak było?  
  
I Obi-Wan opowiedział jej ze szczegółami swoje spotkanie z Anakinem. Może pominął parę elementów, ale czy ona mówi mi dosłownie wszystko? Szczerze w to wątpił.  
  
Dziewczyna podsumowała jego opowieść poklepaniem go po ramieniu z uśmiechem i już otwierała usta, gdy do księgarni wpadł nie kto inny, jak Anakin.  
  
\- Hej znowu – wydyszał brunet, podchodząc do lady i opierając się o nią. Leia rzuciła do niego krótkie hej i mrugając do Obi-Wana wyszła na zaplecze.  
  
Blondyn uniósł brwi. - Hej. Coś się stało?  
  
\- Tak właściwie to nie – odparł Anakin i wyprostował się, rumiany na twarzy. - Ale mam do ciebie pewną sprawę.  
  
Obi-Wan nieco się przestraszył. Ale tylko trochę. Maciupko.  
  
\- O co chodzi? - spytał. Jego głos zabrzmiał nieco chłodniej, niż zamierzał.  
  
\- Dasz mi swój numer?  
  
Anakin uśmiechnął się teraz do niego i nawet gdyby Obi-Wan chciał odmówić, nie dałby rady. - Oczywiście – odpowiedział.  
  
Wymienili się numerami i Anakin wyszedł chwilę później, oznajmiając, że mama na niego czeka. Malinową kropkę na policzku blondyna skwitował łobuzerskim uśmiechem, który zepsuły rumieńce, i wyszedł.  
  
Leia wróciła, kiedy skończył podpisywać numer Anakina. Udała, że nie zauważyła koloru, jakim oznaczył jego kontakt – wściekle malinowy widniał jeszcze tylko przy numerze jej i Poe.   
  
  
  
Obi-Wan wyszedł z księgarni po ósmej. Nienawidził inwentaryzacji, nienawidził tego całego liczenia i sprawdzania, ale nadchodzący termin parzył ich w oczy, więc w końcu musieli to zrobić. Wypuścił Leię o siódmej, bo Han tak zaciekle się dobijał się na jej komórkę, że nie miał serca patrzeć na jej smutne oczy i w słabym świetle niewielkiej lampki dokończył papierkową robotę sam. Przy ostatniej kartce skończyły mu się marchewkowe chipsy; obruszył się na pusty papierek i ostentacyjnie wyrzucił go do kosza. Jak śmiały.   
  
Gdy dotarł już do domu, ze zmęczonym jękiem zapadł się w fotelu i postanowił z niego nie ruszać, ale niezbyt mu wyszło. Wyczołgał się z niego o wpół do dziesiątej, zjadł parę podgrzanych nugetsów i poszedł pod prysznic. Gardło szczypało go na tyle, że pokusił się jeszcze o kubek herbaty z nielogiczną ilością miodu i tak zaopatrzony zasiadł na kuchennych krześle, owinięty w gruby zielony szlafrok. Niemal dostał zawału, kiedy komórka, którą zostawił na kredensie, zawibrowała i w pustej kuchni rozległ się dzwonek wiadomości.  
  
Obi-Wan był leniem, naprawdę wielkim leniem, więc wyciągnął się w stronę kredensu i nie wstając ani nie przewracając się na posadzkę zdjął telefon z półki.   
  
[odebrane 22:09] heeej  
  
Nie musiał sprawdzać nadawcy. Przewrócił oczami, ale uśmiechnął się szeroko i nacisnął palcem pole tekstu.  
  
[wysłane 22:10] hej, nie powinieneś spać?  
  
[odebrane 22:10] jest jeszcze wcześnie, mamo. To ty powinieneś spać  
  
Anakin miał rację; Obi-Wan czuł się zmiażdżony chorobą i zmęczeniem z całego dnia, ale nie chciał iść już spać, tym bardziej teraz.  
  
[wysłane 22:12] nie, nie powinienem, nie jestem zmęczony  
  
[wysłane 22:12] nie masz co robić, że do mnie napisałeś?  
  
[odebrane 22:13] oczywiście, że mam, ale postanowiłem poświęcić ci swój cenny czas  
  
[wysłane 22:14] aleś ty szlachetny  
  
[odebrane 22:15] wiem, ale miło, że zauważyłeś ;)   
  
[wysłane 22:17] naprawdę? Emotka?  
  
Łyknął studzącej się herbaty i prawie zakaszlał od nadmiaru gryzącej słodyczy miodu.  
  
[odebrane 22:18] oo, jesteś za dorosły na emotki, tak? A może za STARY? ;))))   
  
[wysłane 22:21] módl się, żebyś w moim wieku tak dobrze wyglądał, gówniarzu  
  
W odpowiedzi dostał roześmianą buźkę. Nie powinno go to cieszyć, ale, do cholery, cieszyło.   
  
  
  
  
Rano czuł się, jakby przejechał po nim czołg. Cienie pod oczami były niemal tak wyraźne, jak Malinowy, który wyglądał na świeży, a gardło bolało go jeszcze bardziej, ale tak dobrego samopoczucia nie miał od długiego czasu. Skończył SMS-ować z Anakinem o drugiej w nocy, po całej masie wysłanych przez niego i przez siebie memów i filmików. Spał spokojnie, choć tylko cztery godziny, ale lepsze to niż nic, a na dodatek kiedy wyjeżdżał z podjazdu, dostał od chłopaka wiadomość, która zawierała tylko życzenie dobrego dnia i uśmiech. Popędził do księgarni z szerokim uśmiechem, łykając po drodze dwie tabletki na gardło.  
  
Wchodząc wpadł na Leię, robiącą sobie na zapleczu herbatę.  
  
\- O, cześć – rzuciła lekko i z ciepłym uśmiechem. Jej szyja zabarwiła się na Malinowy i Różowy, a kiedy dostrzegła, że Obi-Wan tam patrzy, zarumieniła się.  
  
\- Han lubi mnie tulić – mruknęła pod nosem, po czym uciekła z zaplecza z wielkim parującym kubkiem. Kenobi zaśmiał się i nucąc pod nosem jakąś lecącą w radiu piosenkę zrobił sobie miętowej herbaty z jabłkiem, wlewając ją do kubka z Thorem i poszedł za nią.  
  
Dziewczyna siedziała w swoim fotelu, z niebieskim kubkiem w ręce i książką na kolanach. - Wyglądasz okropnie – stwierdziła, kiedy zajął miejsce obok niej.  
  
\- Dzięki – puścił do niej oczko. Przez chwilę nie odzywali się do siebie; Obi-Wan widział kątem oka, jak spojrzenie Organy przesuwa się po kolejnych linijkach piątego rozdziału jakiejś powieści.  
  
W końcu nie wytrzymał. - Wiesz, że Anakin ma psa? Takiego wielkiego owczarka, Jango. I oglądał ostatnio pierwszą część Kapitana Ameryki! Podobała mu się. I nie lubi Bonda…  
  
Tu zamyślił się i już otwierał usta, żeby kontynuować, gdy zauważył zdumiony wzrok Leii.

\- Gadałeś z nim? - spytała.  
  
\- Pisałem. Znowu zaprosiłem go na kawę.   
  
Leia uśmiechnęła się, ale ten uśmiech miał w sobie coś mrożącego w żyłach.   
  
\- Poe NIE MA SZANS w tym zakładzie, po prostu NIE MA SZANS.  
  
\- Myślałem, że ten zakład się już skończył – wymamrotał Obi-Wan, upijając łyk herbaty.  
  
\- Mamy nowy. O Kolory. Poe obstawił, że nie dasz rady ich odświeżać, ale nie martw się – poklepała go po barku – ja w ciebie wierzę. Postawiłam dwadzieścia dolców – i puściła do niego oczko, powracając do lektury.  
  
Obi-Wan uniósł wysoko brwi i przyłożył dłoń do czoła. Ci ludzie kiedyś go wykończą.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiele akcji nie ma, ale jakoś nie chciałam jej tutaj za bardzo. Moje ostatnie dni są dosyć... energiczne, więc chociaż w opowiadaniu mogę dać coś spokojnego :D  
> Każdy kudos i komentarz, nawet ten nieskładny, są dla mojej Weny smakowitym przysmakiem i dzięki wam piszę rozdziały częściej :) Wiecie, ta świadomość, że kto to jednak czyta, jest świetna ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wróciłam! Przepraszam za tak makabrycznie długą przerwę - szkoła, szkoła i jeszcze raz szkoła plus dwa terminy konkursów literackich. Nie wyrabiam.   
> Teraz powinno być lepiej. Nie obiecuję, nie dam sobie ręki uciąć (no chyba, że w zamian dostanę taką, jak ma Zimowy Żołnierz), ale szykujcie się ;)

Treść SMS-a, którego Obi-Wan wysłał Anakinowi przed drugą nad ranem, ustalała, że mają spotkać się przed kawiarnią o piętnastej, więc Kenobi stał tam już dziesięć minut wcześniej. Nie żeby jakoś specjalnie się odstrzelił czy coś, ale założył granatowy sweter w paski i te pasujące do niego ciemne jeansy - miał wielką słabość do za długich rękawów naciąganych na dłonie, przez to wszystkie jego bluzy i swetry wyglądały jak siedem nieszczęść. Ale on nie miał z tym problemu. Żadnego.   
  
Trochę zmarzł i zmoknął, nim Anakin dotarł na miejsce (zapomniał zabrać parasola z domu, jak zwykle), ale kawiarnia powitała ich przyjemnym ciepłem. Usiedli tam gdzie ostatnio, tym razem jednak Obi-Wan czuł się o wiele swobodniej i pozwolił sobie na niedbałe rozrzucenie płaszcza i szala na kanapie.    
  
\- Karmelowe latte z podwójnym mlekiem i czekoladą? - spytał zaczepnie Anakin, kiedy rozsiedli się wygodnie. Blondyn skinął głową, uśmiechając się szeroko.    
  
\- Chętnie. Espresso?    
  
Chłopak zamyślił się chwilę, zanim odpowiedział. - Może dzisiaj cappuccino, tak dla odmiany.   
  
Obi-Wan bez słowa skinął ponownie głową, po czym wygrzebał z wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza portfel i wstał. Anakin otwierał już usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale Kenobi go ubiegł.   
  
\- Powiedziałeś, że następnym razem ja płacę - przypomniał mu, kierując się w stronę lady. Udał, że nie czuje na sobie spojrzenia Anakina i szybko zamówił obie kawy, a po chwili zawahania i dwa duże czekoladowe ciastka.    
  
Kiedy wrócił do ich stolika, Anakin sprawdzał coś na telefonie. Jego palce poruszały się po klawiaturze smartfona w zawrotnym tempie, a na twarzy chłopaka widniał rozbawiony uśmiech.   
  
\- Przyjaciółka - poinformował, zauważając pytający wzrok Obi-Wana. - Ahsoka. Strasznie jest ciekawska, wiesz? Pyta właśnie, czy znowu masz ze sobą ten ślizgoński szalik.   
  
\- Opowiadałeś jej o mnie? - zapytał niewinnie Obi-Wan, uśmiechając się szatańsko i opierając podbródek na dłoni. Anakin zaczerwienił się jak pomidor i blondyn był pewien, że gdyby teraz go dotknął, na ręce wykwitnąłby mu Wrzosowy kleks.    
  
\- Em, trochę? - chłopak już nie wydawał się tak pewny siebie i chyba to najbardziej rozbroiło starszego mężczyznę. Jak łatwo było go pozbawić tego wyzywającego uśmiechu, jeśli tylko znało się metody.   
  
\- Mam nadzieję, że same dobre rzeczy - dodał, z satysfakcją obserwując pogłębiający się rumieniec Anakina.   
  
\- A są jakieś inne? - nastolatek rzucił mu odważne spojrzenie, które tak bardzo kontrastowało ze wstydliwą czerwienią jego policzków. Obi-Wan był zaskoczony.   
  
Otwierał usta, aby coś odpowiedzieć, rzucić jakąś ripostę, dzięki której Anakin się uśmiechnie, gdy podeszła do nich kelnerka i z miłym uśmiechem postawiła przed nimi dwie filiżanki i dwa talerzyki z wielkimi ciastkami z kawałkami czekolady. Wymruczeli do niej “dziękuję”, a kiedy odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła, Anakin przyjrzał się swojemu ciastku.    
  
\- Nie wydaje mi się, żebym o to prosił - odezwał się po chwili; Kenobi zaprzestał mieszania łyżeczką w swojej kawie i spojrzał na niego.   
  
\- Ale chyba ci to nie przeszkadza, co? - spytał. Chłopak z ociąganiem odwrócił wzrok od smakowicie wyglądającego deseru i zerknął na niego, a kiedy to zrobił, Obi-Wan ujrzał na jego twarzy pełen uciechy uśmiech.   
  
\- Skądże - odparł i wbił w ciastko łyżeczkę; ze środka wylała się płynna czekolada, powodując u Anakina cichy chichot. Wsunął kawałek do ust, znowu patrząc na blondyna. - To moje ulubione.   
  
Kenobi rozpromienił się na te słowa. - Cieszę się. A teraz może opowiesz mi coś o tej Ahsoce, skoro ona wie już coś o mnie, hm?   
  
Anakin napił się cappuccino, nim zaczął mówić.   
  
\- Chodzę z nią na większość zajęć i właściwie z nią najbardziej się przyjaźnię. Jest wielkim nerdem, więc mielibyście o czym rozmawiać - obdarował Obi-Wana kolejnym ciepłym uśmiechem. - Lubi żartować, spać i wałęsać się po mieście. Częściej to ona wyciąga gdzieś mnie niż ja ją. A poza tym ma dziewczynę, Padmé. Są wspaniałą parą, musisz je kiedyś poznać.   
  
\- Z chęcią - odpowiedział Obi-Wan. Przełknął właśnie kolejny kęs ciastka i popił go latte, kątem oka zerkając na Anakina; chłopak spojrzał na niego w tym samym momencie i obaj się uśmiechnęli, a Kenobi poczuł na policzkach gorąco. Już i tak dziwił się, że tak długo wytrzymał.   
  
\- Właśnie mam w tej sprawie pytanie… - Anakin spuścił wzrok na drewniany stolik i zamieszał nerwowo kawę. - Ahsoka zaproponowała, żebyśmy poszli do kina. Podobno wychodzi jakiś nowy Marvel…    
  
\- “Strażnicy z Galaktyki”? - Obi-Wan nie mógł się powstrzymać.    
  
Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niego. - Tak, tak. I właśnie, nie oglądałem pierwszej części. Moglibyśmy obejrzeć ją razem, znaczy ty i ja jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, a potem wybrać się z nimi na dwójkę… Jeśli chcesz, oczywiście, bo nie musisz...   
  
Obi-Wan wyszczerzył się po części do niego, po części do siebie. Oczywiście, że chciał. Mówili o tym z Leią - mieli wybrać się na ten film do kina, ale coś czuł, że Organa nie poczuje się urażona, jeśli Obi-Wan odmówi. Będzie miała dodatkowy wieczór tylko z Hanem.   
  
\- Dlaczego nie - odparł, opierając brodę o dłoń. - Z miłą chęcią.   
  
Anakin wyraźnie się rozpromienił; spojrzał na niego i dwoma kęsami zjadł pozostałą część swojego ciastka.   
  
\- Masz czas jutro wieczorem? Albo dzisiaj?   
  
\- Zdaje się, że tak - odpowiedział blondyn, nim napił się latte.    
  
Anakin zatarł energicznie ręce i z radosnym, pełnym zębów uśmiechem godnym DeForesta Kelleya odłożył łyżeczkę na swój pusty talerzyk.   
  
\- To dzisiaj o dziewiętnastej. Będę czekał przed blokiem - oznajmił, a zaraz potem jego komórka odezwała się krótkim sygnałem wiadomości. - Wybacz - mruknął do niego, kiedy wyjmował telefon.   
  
Znowu była to Ahsoka, tym razem wysłała mu swoje selfie z Padmé, na co Anakin prychnął i stwierdził, że nie będzie gorszy, po czym bez ostrzeżenie szybko zrobił zdjęcie sobie i Obi-Wanowi - wykręcił się tak dziwnie, że Kenobi wybuchł śmiechem, co uwieczniła fotografia. I zanim Obi-Wan był w stanie się odezwać, wiadomość już była wysłana. W odpowiedzi Ahsoka wysłała tylko specyficzny uśmieszek: lenny, które nieraz Leia wysyłała Obi-Wanowi gdy pisał, że gdzieś wychodzi. Cóż, pod tym względem były takie same.   
  
Przesiedzieli jeszcze parę minut nad pustymi filiżankami, nim kelnerka zabrała je z ich stolika. Krótko po tym wyszli i Anakin odprowadził Obi-Wana do księgarni (usprawiedliwił to troską o jego zdrowie, wszakże Kenobi zapomniał parasola i aby nie wracał w deszczu, Anakin wcielił się w rolę jego Mycrofta Holmesa). Starszy mężczyzna zaśmiał się głośno, słysząc tę uwagę.   
  
\- Nie wejdziesz na chwilę? - zapytał, kiedy stanęli pod witryną księgarni. Chłopak potrząsnął głową.   
  
\- Nie chcę przeszkadzać, a poza tym muszę już wracać - odparł cicho, więc Obi-Wan skinął głową i złapał go za rękę, splatając ich palce razem.   
  
Feria Kolorów niemal zwaliła z nóg ich obu. Ich skóra zabarwiła się na Cytrynowy i na Zielony, i Różowy, a w końcu wokół ich nadgarstków pojawiła się wąska, ale niewątpliwie piękna wstęga - Malinowa, wczepiając się głęboko w warstwy innych Kolorów. Tym razem nie było żadnego Wrzosu; nie czuli się już onieśmieleni, sparaliżowani stresem i przestrachem.    
  
Przez parę sekund stali i przyglądali się wypływającym na ich rękach barwom, nie zauważając uśmiechniętych spojrzeń mijających ich ludzi, po czym Anakin podniósł wzrok na Obi-Wana, nachylił się ku niemu i pocałował. Nie w policzek, jak ostatnio, nie w nos, nie w czoło.   
  
Prosto w usta, ale ten pocałunek był tak krótki i przelotny, że Obi-Wan prawie go przegapił; przegapiłby, gdyby nie nagła iskra Maliny, przechodząca po jego wargach.    
  
Chłopak odsunął się o wiele prędzej, niż się nachylił i z głębokim rumieńcem na twarzy uciekł bez słowa.   
  
Obi-Wan stał chwilę na deszczu, patrząc za nim z nieobecnym uśmiechem, zanim jakiś moher nie trzasnął go parasolką, wychodząc z księgarni i mrucząc, że jest “jakiś przytrzymany” zgromił go spojrzeniem.    
  
Już nie mogł doczekać się wieczoru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za wytrwałość wszystkim, którzy to czytają. Dajecie mi mega motywację.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie będzie mnie do końca tego tygodnia, więc łapcie coś, czym chcę was zasłodzić i zakleić na następne parę dni. Oto jedenastka - ponad 2000 słów! Mam nadzieję, że nie macie nic przeciwko ;)  
> Enjoy i miłego tygodnia, moje wierne padawany!

 Anakin rzeczywiście czekał na niego przed swoim blokiem: w cienkiej bluzie bez kaptura, trzęsący się od wieczornego chłodu wiosny, ale z jasnym uśmiechem, który pojawił się na jego twarzy, kiedy tylko dostrzegł wyłaniającego się z samochodu Obi-Wana. Kenobi prędko wygramolił się z Jeepa i zamknął go, kierując swoje kroki w stronę Anakina. Chłopak nadal się uśmiechał; blondyn mógłby przysiąc, że jego policzki były lekko zaróżowione, nie wiedział tylko, czy od zimna, czy nieśmiałości i zakłopotania, czy może były to jeszcze pozostałości po wcześniejszym pocałunku. Niekiedy Kolory potrafiły rozlać się po dużej powierzchni dopiero po kilku godzinach. Kiedy zbliżył się na odległość mniejszą niż metr, wyciągnął przed siebie ręce i objął nastolatka silnymi ramionami, pozwalając sobie na dotknięcie jego odkrytej szyi; mógł wyczuć pod palcami Malinowy i Liliowy.  
  
 Anakin położył głowę na jego ramieniu, tuląc się do niego i przywierając do źródła ciepła. - Zawsze jesteś taki punktualny?

 Obi-Wan roześmiał się cicho, gdy nos Anakina spowodował powstanie na jego szyi kleksu soczystej Maliny.

 - Tylko kiedy mam ważne spotkanie – szepnął wprost w jego ucho, powodując dreszcze na jego plecach. Anakin odsunął się od niego z niegasnącą radością w oczach, złapał go za rękę (obaj wzdrygnęli się z zaskoczenia i przyjemności, gdy Kolory zaiskrzyły pomiędzy ich skórą) i pociągnął do wnętrza pierwszej z brzegu klatki schodowej.  
  
 Mieszkał na trzecim piętrze pod numerem 8. Dywanik przed drzwiami do jego mieszkania miał owalny kształt i jasnobrązowy kolor. Widniał na nim wielki napis „Welcome” i parę kwiatków, które tak bardzo nie pasowały do osoby Anakina, że Obi-Wan nie mógł powstrzymać się od nagłego parsknięcia. Chłopak tylko przewrócił oczami i z majaczącym w kącikach jego ust łagodnym uśmiechem otworzył drzwi.

 Mieszkanie nie było zbyt duże; odpowiednie dla dwóch osób, z obszernym korytarzem, niewielką kuchnią, jeszcze mniejszą łazienką i dwoma przestronnymi pokojami prezentowało się nader dobrze. Przez głowę Obi-Wana przebiegła myśl, iż było o wiele bardziej przytulne od jego własnego domu. Ściany pomalowano na ciepłe barwy, zaczynając od jasnego pomarańczu, przez słoneczną żółć, do kojącego fioletu, a podłogę wyłożono jasnymi panelami o trudnym do określenia wzorze.  
  
 Kiedy weszli do środka, z kuchni rozległo się wesołe, ale nieco ofensywne ujadanie i po chwili w przedpokoju pojawił się duży owczarek niemiecki z wywieszonym jęzorem. Podbiegł do Anakina i stanął na dwóch nogach, opierając przednie o jego klatkę piersiową i dopiero kiedy nastolatek poczochrał go po łbie, pies odskoczył od niego i podszedł do Obi-Wana.  
  
 Kenobi uniósł ręce, po czym powoli opuścił je i pogłaskał zwierzaka po pysku. - Jango, tak?  
  
 - Tak - zgodził się Anakin ze śmiechem.  
  
 - Miło poznać - powiedział Obi-Wan, powodując kolejną salwę śmiechu nastolatka, gdy Jango uniósł łapę i dość ufnie podał ją blondynowi.  
  
 - Jest tu twoja mama? - zapytał starszy mężczyzna, kiedy uniósł głowę i nie przestając głaskać psa zanotował brak damskiego nakrycia na wieszaku. Anakin pokręcił głową, zrzucając ze stóp glany.

 - Nie, pojechała odwiedzić jakąś swoją koleżankę – odparł, po czym wskazał Obi-Wanowi drzwi po ich prawej stronie. - Rozgość się, a ja postawię wodę.

 Kenobi skinął głową i gdy Anakin szedł do kuchni ze swoim owczarkiem przy nodze, on podążył we wskazanym mu kierunku.

 Jego oczom ukazał się duży salon; pod ścianą stała długa rozkładana kanapa (Obi-Wan doszedł do wniosku, że w nocy pełniła rolę łóżka dla Anakina lub jego matki), na której usiadł, przed nią znajdował się drewniany stolik kawowy, w rogu niska szafka z postawionym na niej telewizorem, a po drugiej stronie okna – wielka biblioteczka. Wszystkie sześć półek było zapełnionych książkami, komiksami i czasopismami, stanowiąc najbardziej wielobarwny element pomieszczenia. Szczególnie półka poświęcona komiksom przykuła uwagę Obi-Wana tak bardzo, że wstał i podszedł do niej, wyciągając rękę po lekko poniszczone wydanie Spider-Mana.

 - Chcesz kawę czy herbatę? - zawołał Anakin zza ściany, trzaskając drzwiczkami szafek i tłukąc się łyżeczką o brzeg kubka.  
  
 - Kawę. Rozpuszczalną, jeżeli można – odparł głośno w odpowiedzi i otworzył komiks na losowej stronie. Akurat trafił na moment, w którym Spider-Man nie był Spider-Manem, a po prostu Peterem Parkerem we własnej osobie, ale zaintrygowany zagłębił się w lekturę dymków, choć znał tę część na pamięć.

 Od przewracania kartek oderwały do kroki Anakina, który przyniósł dwa kubki z kawą i miskę popcornu i postawił to wszystko na stoliku.  
  
 - Myślałem, że jeszcze tego nie znasz – oświadczył zaskoczony Kenobi, zamykając komiks i pokazując chłopakowi okładkę. Nastolatek zerknął na nią i wzruszył ramionami, siadając na kanapie z Jango obok siebie; pies usadowił łeb na kolanach swojego pana, chwilowo uniemożliwiając mu wstanie.

 - Bo nie znam. To było kiedyś mojego ojca, zostawił je w jakimś kartonie z moim imieniem, zanim uciekł – mruknął i z zaciśniętą szczęką wyjął z dolnej półeczki stolika płytę w białym papierowym zabezpieczeniu. Obi-Wan odłożył komiks na swoje miejsce i zajął miejsce obok Anakina, obserwując go kontrolnie.

 - Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? - zapytał cicho i z wahaniem, kładąc delikatnie dłoń na jego kolanie. Chłopak potrząsnął głową.

 - Może kiedy indziej – odparł, nie patrząc mu w oczy, po czym przesunął ostrożnie owczarka, wstał i uruchomił telewizor, wkładając płytę do odtwarzacza.

 Chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, podczas gdy film uruchamiał się na wciąż czarnym ekranie; Obi-Wan został pozostawiony z tyloma pytaniami bez odpowiedzi, że aż zagryzł wnętrze policzka w zastanowieniu, ale nie zapytał o nic, szanując wolę nastolatka. Ten natomiast drapał Jango za uszami w uspokajającym geście - Kenobi zaczął się zastanawiać, czy miało to bardziej uspokoić zwierzę, czy chłopaka.  
  
 W końcu milczenie przerwał Anakin. - Oglądałeś już ten film?

 - Tak, byłem na premierze – _z Qui-Gonem i Leią_ , pomyślał, ale nie powiedział tego na głos. Jeszcze nie chciał mówić Anakinowi o swoim byłym chłopaku – niemal _narzeczonym_. Nie chciał i nie umiałby. To nie był czas na kilkugodzinne płakanie i bolesne wspominanie. Ten wieczór miał być miły. - Ale to było parę lat temu, więc i tak niewiele pamiętam – dodał w zamian, czekając na uśmiech bruneta.

 I dostał go; ciepły, spokojny i delikatny uśmiech, który roztapiał jego serce.

  Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale akurat w tym momencie z głośników wydobyło się intro Marvela, więc tylko posłał Anakinowi taki sam uśmiech i zwrócił całą swoja uwagę na zaczynający się film.

 

 

 Po kwadransie ich kubki były już niemal puste, po stoliku walało się trochę rozsypanego popcornu, a oni siedzieli przytuleni do siebie i zajadali się słoną przekąską. Ręka Obi-Wana spoczywała na ramionach Anakina, tworząc na fragmentach odkrytej skóry pulsujące wzory radosnej Zieleni, Maliny i spokojnego Brzoskwiniowego, a jedna z nóg chłopaka zahaczona była o nogę mężczyzny; było im ciepło i wygodnie, i dobrze się bawili, obserwując kolejną akcję Star Lorda i spółki.  


 Po godzinie praktycznie leżeli na tej kanapie. Kenobi położył głowę na poduszce opartej o podłokietnik, a brunet leżał na nim, z policzkiem opartym o jego klatkę piersiową. Palce drugiej ręki Obi-Wana bawiły się lokami Anakina, który tylko mruczał od czasu do czasu z lubością - delektował się strugami Maliny (och, jak uwielbiał uczucie tej Barwy na swojej skórze) i Różu, przepływającymi pomiędzy jego włosami i spływającymi na czoło.  


 Po dwóch godzinach obaj nieco przysypiali, ale rozgrywająca się na ekranie telewizora akcja nie pozwalała im całkiem zapaść w sen; Jango przeniósł się na miękki dywan i spał tam, co jakiś czas strzyżąc czujnie uszami. Dopiero po napisach końcowych i dodatkowych scenach Anakin sięgnął po pilota i czerwonym przyciskiem wyłączył urządzenie.

 - Nie mogę doczekać się tej drugiej części – mruknął w jego koszulkę, zbierając jej materiał w palce i rozluźniając uchwyt, a potem znowu zbierając i rozluźniając, i tak na przemian. Wydawało się go to uspokajać, a nieco ciepłych Kolorów przenikających przez ubranie Obi-Wana usypiało go i otulało przyjemnym spokojem.

 Mężczyzna ziewnął przeciągle, głaszcząc go po głowie. - Ja też. Dobrze, że mi o tym powiedziałeś, bo sam nie jestem na bieżąco.

 Anakin zachichotał, łaskocząc go swoim oddechem przez cienki ciuch. - No widzisz, czasem się na coś przydaję.

 - Zawsze się przydajesz – wymamrotał Kenobi, podrywając głowę w górę, aby ucałować go we włosy. Chłopak podparł się rękoma i uniósł ponad jego torsem, patrząc mu w oczy.

 Obi-Wan nigdy nie przyglądał się jego oczom tak dokładnie jak teraz – nigdy nie zauważył tego, jak bardzo błękitne były. Przez głowę przemknęła mu myśl, że to jego ulubiony kolor. Nie miał pojęcia, czy zawsze nim był, czy stał się nim niedawno. Po prostu był i wywoływał na jego skórze dreszcze.

 Anakin też przyglądał się jego oczom, a kiedy skończył (może skończył, może _nie_ ) pochylił się nad nim i musnął jego usta wargami.

 Muśnięcie po chwili przerodziło się w pocałunek przeplatany Malinowym i odrobiną Wrzosu - nadal nie mogli przyzwyczaić się do tak intymnego kontaktu, jaki zaczęli dzielić między sobą zaledwie parę godzin wcześniej. Dłonie Anakina stosunkowo szybko wylądowały na policzkach Obi-Wana, w kiełkującej blond brodzie, a ręce mężczyzny odnalazły biodra chłopaka i tam już pozostały.  
  
 Obi-Wan nie miał zielonego pojęcia, czy Anakin już się całował, ale domyślał się, że tak było; w końcu po jego postawie i zachowaniu można było stwierdzić, że jest niesamowicie pewny siebie. Zagadką było dla niego, czy całował się już z mężczyzną - mężczyzną, chłopakiem, _jakkolwiek_ mógł to nazywać - bo wydawał się nieco zagubiony w obecności drapiącej brody na swojej twarzy, ale jednocześnie obeznany z nią.  
  
 Przez chwilę przez myśli przemknął mu obraz Qui-Gona, lecz Obi-Wan prędko zamknął na to umysł. Dopiero teraz zrozumiał, co naprawdę czuł - co mógł czuć, tego nie był do końca pewien. Kochał Qui-Gona i to bardzo, wciąż tęsknił za nim i uśmiechał się za każdym razem, kiedy coś mu go przypominało, ale Anakina także kochał. _Kochał_ . Mógł to pomyśleć, ale nie umiał powiedzieć. _Jeszcze nie teraz_ .  
  
 Chłopak po chwili odsunął się od niego i spojrzał na niego dziwnie zaszklonymi oczami.  
  
 - Coś się stało? - spytał Obi-Wan, wsuwając palce pod jego koszulkę i ciesząc się, kiedy wyczuł jak powoduje pojawienie się plamy Liliowego na plecach nastolatka.  
  
 Anakin potrząsnął głową i pochylił się, aby złożyć pocałunek na jego nosie. - Po prostu cieszę się, że cię poznałem.  
  
 Obi-Wan nie miał zbyt wiele czasu, żeby przemyśleć te słowa, ale nie miał nawet na to ochoty; szybko posprzątali po sobie i Anakin umył naczynia, podczas gdy blondyn przygotowywał dla nich zapiekanki: tak, te zwyczajne zapiekane bułki z serem, na które rozlewało się nieludzkie porcje keczupu. Obi-Wanowi kojarzyły się z najlepszymi wspomnieniami: z Leią i Poe, kiedy wrócili do mieszkania Damerona po jakiejś imprezie na juwenaliach studenckich w środku nocy i byli zbyt głodni i zbyt zmęczeni, żeby ugotować coś lepszego; z Luke’iem, kiedy Leia zostawiła ich samych w mieszkaniu i w przerwie meczu wrzucili je na ząb; z Finnem, kiedy razem zrobili je po pijaku i rano znaleźli wyłożone na zewnętrznym parapecie “Świetlnego”; a wreszcie z Qui-Gonem, kiedy po długich dniach poza miastem rozbijali namiot gdzieś w środku lasu i prowizorycznie zapiekali bułki nad ogniskiem. I chociaż część tych wspomnień bolała go i kłuła w serce, bo już nigdy nie będzie  w stanie ich odświeżyć, pragnął zyskać nowe, szczęśliwe.  
  
 Z uśmiechem obserwował później, jak Anakin zajada się jego koślawą zapiekanką i żartuje na temat Draxa; mimo iż niewiele rozumiał z jego słów (chłopak mówił z pełnymi ustami), to po prostu cieszył się widokiem jego radosnej twarzy i lśniących oczu.  
  
 Około północy, kiedy mieli za sobą już herbatę i cichą rozmowę o wszystkim i niczym przy zgaszonym świetle na kanapie, Obi-Wan oznajmił, że musi się zbierać, bo praca. Anakin z ociąganiem zgodził się, ale dopiero po kolejnym długim pocałunku pozwolił mu wyjść do przedpokoju.  
  
 - Widzimy się jutro? - zapytał, gdy Kenobi ubrał płaszcz i szal oraz zasznurował skórzane buty.  
  
 - Oczywiście - odparł, podchodząc do niego i zadzierając nieco głowę, żeby skraść mu drobny pocałunek; szlag, Leia pewnie byłaby wniebowzięta, gdyby dowiedziała się, że Obi-Wan musi niemal stawać na palcach, aby dostać do jego ust. - Gdzie mam na ciebie czekać?  
  
 - Przyjdę po ciebie do księgarni o szesnastej, co ty na to? - spytał, muskając jego policzek długimi palcami i zostawiając na nim kreskę Maliny. Obi-Wan skinął głową.  
  
 - Podobno ma być jutro ciepło. Przejdziemy się gdzieś?  
  
 - Z tobą chętnie - mruknął w odpowiedzi Anakin i znowu go pocałował - pomału stawało się to ich ulubioną czynnością.  
  
 Blondyn pogłaskał Jango po łbie na pożegnanie, po czym oznaczając skroń chłopaka Cytryną i Malinowym - nieoficjalnie właśnie tak “zaklepywało” się swojego partnera, ciepłym Kolorem obok oczu - I wycofał się za drzwi.  
  
 Po powrocie do domu wziął szybki prysznic i wysłał wiadomość do Leii.  
  
[wysłane 23:49] było wspaniale. założę się, że ty i han jesteście o wiele nudniejsi. co wy tam razem robicie, gracie w scrabble?  
  
[odebrane 23:53] ostatnim razem ja wygrałam, bo han nie znał takiego słowa jak nokturn.  
  
Obi-Wan parsknął śmiechem. To było bardzo w stylu Organy.  
  
[wysłane 23:54] co poradzisz, że jest głupi  
  
[odebrane 23:56] i tak jest mądrzejszy od ciebie, cegło. a teraz idź spać, bo jutro nie dam ci spokoju: masz mi zdać relację.  
  
[wysłane 00:00] dobrze, mamo. dobranoc.  
  
 Przed zapadnięciem w sen zerknął na fotografię stojącą na szafce nocnej; Qui-Gon uśmiechał się do niego, ale dzisiaj ten uśmiech był wyjątkowy. Obi-Wan dostrzegł w nim nutę czegoś, czego nigdy wcześniej tam nie widział.  
  
 Ale może tylko mu się wydawało.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NARESZCIE pojawiam się z nowym rozdziałem - wybaczcie czekanie!  
> (Nie oczekujcie po tym opowiadaniu nadmiernej akcji, jestem w tym słaba i wychodzi mi tylko fluff...)  
> Zapraszam do czytania :D

Następnego dnia w drodze do pracy Obi-Wan wstąpił do “Tysiącletniego Sokoła”. Na jego nieszczęście przy ladzie stał nie Chewbacca, lecz Han Solo we własnej osobie, a kiedy Kenobi zbliżył się do niego z pokojowym, ale nie za pogodnym uśmiechem, piekarz wyszczerzył się specyficznie. Obi-Wan zawsze miał wrażenie, że kiedy Han uśmiechał się do niego, w kąciku jego warg kryła się prześmiewczość.    
  
\- Cześć - blondyn odezwał się pierwszy, spuszczając wzrok na szklaną gablotę pod drewnianą ladą, wyłożoną rozmaitymi ciastkami i drożdżówkami.   
  
\- Cześć - odparł Solo, po czym skinął głową do kolejnego klienta, który uruchomił dzwonek nad drzwiami; tęgi jegomość stanął za Obi-Wanem i patrzył na niego tak intensywnie i wrogo, że Kenobi czuł jego wzrok na swoich plecach.    
  
\- Co podać? - zapytał Han, a Obi-Wan uniósł wzrok z wypieków wprost na niego. Dostrzegł, że mężczyzna przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się soczystym Kolorom na jego twarzy.   
  
\- Sześć eklerek i dwa pączki z czekoladą - odpowiedział, po czym odchrząknął. Pół-łysy mężczyzna, stojący za nim, mruknął coś pod nosem. Obi-Wano aż zanadto zabrzmiało to jak “grubas”, ale powstrzymał się przed docinkiem cisnącym się mu na usta.    
  
Han zapakował wybrane przez blondyna wypieki do papierowej torby z logo zakładu, nucąc coś pod nosem i dalsza procedura zapłaty poszła im zgrabnie. Obi-Wan już zgarnął torebkę z lady i pożegnał się z Hanem, i już chwytał za klamkę, kiedy piekarz zawołał za nim.   
  
Obi-Wan odwrócił się i spostrzegł w rękach piekarza spory bukiet różowych róż. - Mógłbyś przekazać to Leii? - spytał z nutą nieśmiałości w głosie, co było u niego dość nietypowe.   
  
\- Oczywiście - zgodził się Kenobi po chwili zawahania, odebrał od Hana kwiaty i uciekł z piekarni, ponaglany nieprzyjemnym wzrokiem łysego osobnika.   
  
Był spóźniony o jakieś trzy minuty, gdy wszedł do księgarni tylnym wejściem, ale na widok kwiatów Leia zapomniała mu to wytknąć.   
  
\- Od Hana - mruknął, wręczając jej bukiet; nie miał pojęcia, po co powiedział, od kogo był, skoro dziewczyna prawdopodobnie wiedziała od razu. Wetknęła nos między róże, wdychając ich słodki zapach.   
  
\- Moje ulubione - wyszeptała z zamkniętymi oczami, po czym otworzyła je i z uśmiechem utkwiła w przyjacielu. - Widzisz? Patrz i ucz się, może byś też coś kupił Anakinowi!   
  
\- Kwiatów dziewiętnastoletniemu chłopakowi raczej nie dam - przewrócił oczami, wieszając płaszcz na sterczącym ze ściany wieszaku, obok kurtki Leii.    
  
Organa wzruszyła ramionami. - A czemu nie? Kto powiedział, że faceci nie lubią kwiatów?    
  
Obi-Wan ponownie przewrócił oczami, ale nie odezwał się; na jego ustach automatycznie wykwitł uśmiech. Leia potrafiła być tak pozytywna i energiczna, że nawet jej maciupka naiwność nie potrafiła zniszczyć tego wrażenia.    
  
Podeszła do niego i bez ostrzeżenia dotknęła jego odkrytego łokcia. Na skórze wykwitł kleks Pomarańczy zakrapiany Zielonymi kropkami, a Obi-Wan uśmiechnął się, patrząc w wielkie, brązowe oczy dziewczyny.   
  
\- Mówię poważnie, kup mu coś. Niekoniecznie kwiaty, skoro masz takie opory - poprawiła się ze śmiechem natychmiastowo, kiedy dostrzegła jego wzrok.   
  
  
O czternastej w księgarni pojawił się Poe, standardowo znacząc płytki za sobą błotem naniesionym z mokrej ulicy i niosąc na ramieniu neonową torbę.   
  
\- Hej! - zawołał całkiem głośno, kiedy znalazł się przy ladzie. Obi-Wan, który akurat robił sobie herbaty na zapleczu, wystawił głowę za framugę i obdarował go szerokim uśmiechem, a Leia zerwała się z fotela, aby go przywitać.   
  
\- Witam! - odparła, tuląc się do jego klatki piersiowej i sięgając mu ledwie do ramion. Dameron poklepał ją po głowie i już po chwili obaj z Obi-Wanem mogli obserwować spływający po jej skroniach Jasny Błękit. Blondyn objął go bratersko, gdy Organa w końcu zrobił mu miejsce.    
  
\- Jakieś propozycje na dzisiejszy wieczór? - zapytał i uśmiechnął się, chociaż nie poczuł na swoim ciele żadnego nowego Koloru; od rąk drugiego mężczyzny oddzielały go warstwy ubrań, ale żaden nie miał co do tego obiekcji.    
  
\- Tak właściwie to myślałem, żeby pójść do kina na tych nowych “Strażników”, co wy na to? - zapytał, zerkając na oboje. Leia skinęła energicznie głową.   
  
\- Pewnie. I tak mieliśmy iść na to z Hanem - oświadczyła.   
  
Obi-Wan uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Masz na myśli chyba, że to on idzie z tobą?   
  
Leia trzepnęła go otwartą dłonią po ramieniu, robiąc rozzłoszczoną minę, którą zepsuły wesołe iskierki w jej oczach.   
  
\- Zabrałbym Finna, Leia Hana, a ty mógłbyś wziąć Anakina - znaczący uśmiech Poe wytrącił Obi-Wana z równowagi, ale ten tylko zaśmiał się, aby zakryć swoje zakłopotanie.   
  
\- Tak właściwie to obiecałem Anakinowi, że pójdę na to z nim, jego przyjaciółką i jej dziewczyną - oznajmił ku wyraźnemu zaskoczeniu, ale również migoczącej dumie w oczach obojga.   
  
Leia szturchnęła Poe w ramię. - Widzisz? Już ma nowych przyjaciół! - powiedziała, nachylając się ku niemu, co wyglądało raczej komicznie biorąc pod uwagę jej niewielki wzrost. Poe pokiwał energicznie głową.   
  
\- Nasz syn rośnie! - zawołał szeptem i oboje roześmiali się serdecznie, a Obi-Wan przewrócił oczami.   
  
\- Serio, ludzie, jesteście dorośli, zachowujcie się jak oni - mruknął, ale nie umiał powstrzymać uśmiechu.   
  
\- Powiedział Obi-Wan Jestem-Z-Was-Najstarszy-I-Wiem-Więcej - prychnęła sarkastycznie Leia, znowu parskając śmiechem. - A co do kina: nie obrazimy się, jak pójdziesz z nimi. Integruj się z ludźmi, jesteśmy z ciebie bardzo dumni.   
  
I stając na palcach poklepała go po głowie.   
  
  
  
Obi-Wan wyszedł przed księgarnię o równej szesnastej; zostawił Leię samą, bo uparła się, że poczeka w środku na Hana, który miał pojawić się kwadrans później. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i rozglądnął się po ulicy. Anakina ani widu, ani słychu.    
  
Zmarszczył brwi i westchnął, ale postanowił poczekać. Czekał minutę, potem trzy. Później minęła szesnasta pięć, a kiedy sprawdził godzinę i na wyświetlaczu telefonu ujrzał dziesięć po czwartej, poważnie się zaniepokoił. Anakin zazwyczaj się nie spóźniał.    
  
Wybrał jego kontakt i nacisnął pole tekstu.   
  
[wysłane 16:11] gdzie jesteś?   
  
Dał mu trzy minuty, a kiedy nie dostał odpowiedzi, wysłał ponownie tę samą wiadomość. I znowu nic.   
  
Przy chodniku pojawił się Chevrolet z dobrze znanym mu osobnikiem za kierownicą. Han otworzył okno po stronie pasażera i nachylił się, aby spojrzeć Obi-Wanowi w oczy.   
  
\- Już idzie - poinformował go Kenobi, nim ten w ogóle o coś zapytał. Solo otworzył usta i zamknął je niezręcznie.    
  
I rzeczywiście, Leia wypadła z księgarni chwilę potem, zamykając za sobą drzwi na klucz. Kiedy zobaczyła stojącego na chodniku Obi-Wana zmarszczyła się.   
  
\- Co ty tu jeszcze robisz? - spytała, ignorując czekającego na nią w samochodzie mężczyznę. Obi-Wan wzruszył ramionami.   
  
\- Czekam na Anakina, ale chyba się nie doczekam - mruknął, ale posłał jej uśmiech. - Wszystko w porządku, jedź.    
  
Spojrzała na niego sceptycznie, więc przytulił ją lekko. - Miłego wieczoru.   
  
\- Wzajemnie - odparła w końcu i z delikatnym uśmiechem i błyskiem w oku wsiadła do Chevroleta. Blondyn obserwował jak odjeżdżają, a kiedy samochód zniknął za rogiem, znowu wyjął telefon, znowu wybrał kontakt Anakina, lecz tym razem zdecydował się na połączenie.   
  
Odpowiedział mu automat, oznajmiając, że “abonent jest poza zasięgiem lub ma wyłączony telefon”. Kobieta powtórzyła tę informację w paru innych językach, zanim Obi-Wan z westchnieniem się rozłączył.   
  
Wyglądało na to, że Anakin albo o nim zapomniał, albo miał kłopoty. Kenobi nie wiedział, która opcja była gorsza.   
  
  
  
Zaparkował niemal pod samym wejściem do bloku chłopaka; parking był dziś wyjątkowo pusty. W minucie był na klatce schodowej, chwilę potem stał już przed drzwiami do mieszkania Anakina i naciskał dzwonek, umiejscowiony tuż obok drzwi na wysokości jego barków. Przez warstwy drewna przebiło się głośne i agresywne szczekanie, a już po chwili dało się też słyszeć damski głos, uspokajający zwierzę, i zgrzyt zamka.   
  
W progu pojawiła się starsza kobieta średniego wzrostu o długich czarnych włosach, mądrych brązowych oczach i wieloma zmarszczkami na twarzy, które dodawały jej uroku. Trzymała za obrożę psa, Jango, który umilkł, rozpoznając Obi-Wana. Kobieta miała na sobie kolorowe szarawary i czarną koszulkę pobrudzoną w paru miejscach, a jej baczne spojrzenie omiatało Obi-Wana raz po raz.   
  
\- Tak? - zapytała twardo, chociaż jej głos brzmiał ciepło i przyjemnie. Kenobi automatycznie skulił się nieco przed nią; emanowały od niej pewność siebie i autorytet.   
  
\- Zastałem Anakina? - zapytał, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. Z wnętrza mieszkania dobiegł do nich szelest pościeli i tłumiony kaszel.   
  
\- Kto to?   
  
Głos Anakina był dziwnie zmieniony i słaby, wyglądało na to, że chłopak się przeziębił.    
  
A Obi-Wan mówił mu, żeby się cieplej ubierał.   
  
\- Jestem Obi-Wan Kenobi - przedstawił się blondyn, kiedy matka Anakina otwierała usta, aby odpowiedzieć coś swojemu synowi. Jej twarz od razu rozjaśniła się w uśmiechu.   
  
\- Ach, to pan? Trzeba było tak od razu - powiedziała, a jej głos był teraz o wiele milszy niż wcześniej. Wyciągnęła w jego kierunku rękę. - Shmi Skywalker.   
  
Ujął delikatnie jej dłoń, ale zamiast potrząsnąć ją, ucałował jej wierzch kurtuazyjnie, przywołując Pomarańczową plamkę. - Miło mi panią poznać. I proszę mówić mi po prostu Obi-Wan.   
  
\- Shmi - zaśmiała się, rumieniąc z zachwytem na widok jego kultury. Odsunęła się nieco, robiąc mu miejsce w drzwiach. - Proszę wejść, nie powinno się tak stać na progu. Kawa, herbata?   
  
\- Kawa, jeśli można - odpowiedział jej uśmiechem, mijając ją w drzwiach. - Zwykła czarna będzie wspaniała. Dziękuję bardzo.    
  
Zamknęła drzwi i w drodze do kuchni nachyliła się do salonu, wciąż ciągnąc Jango za sobą. - Ani, masz gościa.   
  
Obi-Wan zdjął buty, odwiesił płaszcz na wieszak i poprawił palcami włosy, nim wstąpił do pomieszczenia, w którym najwidoczniej znajdował się chłopak.   
  
Anakin leżał na kanapie, przykryty kołdrą, z kubkiem parującej jeszcze herbaty na ławie. Miał nienaturalnie zarumienioną twarz i chorobliwie błyszczące, jednocześnie matowe oczy. Uśmiechnął się jednak na widok blondyna i usiadł niezdarnie, wycierając nos jednorazową chusteczką.   
  
\- Ładnie to tak nie odpowiadać na SMSy? - zapytał Obi-Wan, bez wahania siadając obok niego i po zerknięciu na drzwi całując go na powitanie.    
  
A przynajmniej starając się to zrobić, bo Anakin położył dłonie na jego torsie i odepchnął go w porę. - Zarazisz się - oznajmił, unosząc zawadiacko i bezsprzecznie zalotnie brew. Obi-Wan zaśmiał się i butnie nachylił ponownie, tym razem jednak chłopak nie zdążył zareagować i został pocałowany z Malinowym Kolorem tak mocnym, że odebrał mu na chwilę dech.   
  
\- Mogłeś chociaż napisać, że jesteś chory, nie musiałbym się aż tak o ciebie martwić - wymamrotał Obi-Wan, kiedy odsunęli się od siebie. W samą porę, bo do pokoju weszła mama chłopaka z tacką w ręku i z uśmiechem na ustach postawiła przed Kenobim porcelanową filiżankę kawy na spodku w kwiatowym wzorze.   
  
\- Dziękuję - powtórzył i grzecznie skłonił głowę, co ucieszyło kobietę.    
  
\- Macie jeszcze jakieś życzenia, czegoś potrzebujecie? - zapytała, wkładając tackę pod pachę. Anakin przewrócił oczami, kręcąc głową i uśmiechając się.   
  
\- Nie, mamo, dzięki, to wszystko - zaprzeczył nosowo, a Shmi skinęła głową i nader radośnie wyszła z pomieszczenia. Obi-Wan odprowadził ją wzrokiem, który przeniósł potem na chłopaka.   
  
\- Z czego ona jest taka… szczęśliwa? - zapytał szeptem, sięgając po filiżankę. Anakin uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło, tak ciepło, że Obi-Wan miał wrażenie, iż jego serce się roztapia.    
  
\- Wspomniałem jej kiedyś, że się spotykamy i musiałeś przypaść jej do gustu - odparł. - Chyba cieszy się z tego, że w końcu kimś się zainteresowałem.   
  
Obi-Wan parsknął na te słowa szczerym śmiechem, ale wtedy jego klatkę piersiową objęły długie, szczupłe ręce. Odstawił filiżankę na spodek i odwrócił się do chłopaka, aby móc również go przytulić; Anakin przytknął nos do jego szyi, na której Obi-Wan poczuł Malinę, Cytrynę i Zieleń.    
  
\- Szkoda, że mam katar i nie czuję twojego zapachu - wyszeptał chłopak, całując go w szczękę.    
  
\- Szkoda, że mój chłopak nie odbiera telefonu, kiedy dzwonię do niego zmartwiony - odszepnął Obi-Wan. Anakin zachichotał.   
  
\- Wybacz, ale spadł mi dzisiaj do wrzątku, jak gotowałem sobie jajka na twardo i chyba umarł - wyjaśnił, co wywołało u mężczyzny rozbawiony śmiech.    
  
\- Ty morderco - oskarżył go szeptem tuż przy jego uchu, które potem przygryzł i pocałował.   
  
\- To było samobójstwo, jawne samobójstwo! - zachichotał Anakin, próbując ochronić się przed serią łaskoczących pocałunków, które Obi-Wan zaczął składać na i za jego uchem, i na jego szyi, i nosie, policzkach, czole i włosach.   
  
Nie zauważyli Shmi, która z rozpędu weszła do pokoju i szybko z niego uciekła, widząc kłębowisko ciał na kanapie.    



	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A więc, tego, ta-dam! Nie zamierzałam tego, ale rozdział liczy 1700 słów, co jakoś mnie cieszy.  
> Enjoy!

Obi-Wan leżał rozwalony na kanapie, z poduszką pod głową i połową koca Anakina na sobie, a także samym Anakinem wygodnie rozłożonym na jego klatce piersiowej i nogach. Blondyn przysypiał, od czasu do czasu mrugając oczami, aby zorientować się, czy z nastolatkiem wszystko w porządku; słyszał jego ciężki oddech, kiedy wdychał i wydychał powietrze przez usta, raz po raz zmieniając kanały w telewizorze.

\- Może zdecydowałbyś się wreszcie na coś - wymamrotał śpiąco, przesuwając dłoń z jego ramienia na talię i wsuwając ją pod jego koszulkę. Mógł poczuć wyraźny dreszcz, który przeszył szatyna, gdy Liliowa troska zalała jego plecy.

\- Ale nie ma nic ciekawego - odmruknął w odpowiedzi i odsunął się na tyle, żeby móc spojrzeć Obi-Wanowi w twarz i palcami odsunąć pojedyncze kosmyki z jego czoła. Mężczyzna otworzył jedno oko z uśmiechem. Widział, jak Anakin przysuwa się do niego z powrotem, w kierunku jego twarzy, niewątpliwie po to, aby go pocałować i już sam zaczął opuszczać powiekę, ale wtem w pomieszczeniu rozległ się sygnał jego komórki.

\- Cholera jasna - burknął pod nosem w akompaniamencie niezadowolonego jęku Anakina, sięgając po porzucony na ławie telefon. 

Wściekle jarzący się ekran kontrastował z półmrokiem salonu i oślepił na chwilę blondyna, któremu odczytanie imienia zajęło parę dobrych sekund.

\- To Poe - poinformował Anakina; opowiadał mu kiedyś o wszystkich swoich znajomych (cóż, nie było ich wielu) i pokazywał ich na fotografiach z galerii swojego telefonu, więc chłopak kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem.

Nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę i przyłożył urządzenie do ucha. - Halo?

\- Obi-Wan? - głos Poe drżał i załamywał się niebezpiecznie. Obi-Wan z zaniepokojeniem przełknął ślinę, zerkając na Anakina.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał szybko.

Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że stracił zasięg, bo na linii rozległy się szumy, ale potem Poe znowu się odezwał. - Leia, Leia i Han. Oni… Oni mieli wypadek, mieliśmy iść do tego kina i, i ja i Finn już tu czekaliśmy, ale wtedy usłyszeliśmy huk i wyszliśmy przed kino i…

\- Poe, uspokój się - przerwał mu Obi-Wan. Czuł, jak jego oczy robią się wielkie, a oddech przyspiesza, czuł na sobie zmartwiony wzrok Anakina. - Weź trzy wdechy i powiedz mi jeszcze raz, co się stało.

Usłyszał gwałtowny syk powietrza, który zmienił się w spokojny wdech i wydech, wszystko powtórzone po trzy razy.

\- Leia i Han mieli wypadek w drodze do kina - objaśnił krótko. - Wyjechali zza zakrętu i wpadło w nich jakieś ciężarowe. 

\- Co z nimi? - spytał blondyn, przecierając trzęsącą się dłonią oczy.

\- Oboje są na bloku - odpowiedział Poe, dławiąc się. W tle dało słyszeć się Finna, który prawdopodobnie przytulał go i uspokajał monotonnym “cii”.

\- Wiesz, co dokładnie im się stało? - Obi-Wan zamknął oczy w oczekiwaniu. 

\- Lekarze nie chcieli nic mówić, ale któreś z nich ma wstrząśnienie mózgu, parę głębszych ran i połamane pięć żeber, a drugie krwotok wewnątrzczaszkowy.

Obi-Wan zacisnął z całej siły powieki. Krwotok wewnątrzczaszkowy. W tej właśnie sposób zginął Qui-Gon. Jeśli to miało być przyczyną śmierci któregokolwiek z jego przyjaciół - chociaż podświadomie wiedział, że bardziej przeżyłby utratę Leii, która była dla niego jak siostra - nie wiedział, czy mógłby sobie to kiedykolwiek wybaczyć.

\- W którym szpitalu jesteście? - zapytał i raptownie otworzył oczy, w których zaczęły zbierać się łzy. 

\- W centrum, na Green Alley - tym razem odpowiedział mu Finn, bardziej opanowany niż Dameron. 

\- Już tam jadę - oświadczył, rozłączając się chwilę potem. Przeniósł wzrok z gasnącego ekrany komórki na Anakina, który wpatrywał się w niego z marsem na czole.

\- O co chodzi? - spytał głucho, mrużąc oczy i masując sobie zatoki.

\- Leia i Han są w szpitalu - odparł, zezując na niego nerwowo. - Jadę do nich.

Chłopak momentalnie się ożywił. - Jedziemy.

\- Nie, nie, nie, ty nigdzie nie jedziesz - zaprotestował, unosząc palec wskazujący. - Jesteś chory, a ja nie jestem tak nieodpowiedzialny, żeby wozić się po chłodzie w takim stanie.

\- Ubiorę coś grubego, wezmę tabletkę i będzie dobrze - zapewnił go nastolatek, łapiąc jego dłoń w swoje i wywołując na niej plamę Maliny. Jego skóra, którą pokrył teraz przerażony Granat, była niezdrowo gorąca, a kiedy Obi-Wan przyłożył drugą dłoń do jego czoła stwierdził, że ono także było nagrzane, może nawet bardziej niż ręce.

\- Masz gorączkę - odparł, chociaż zrobił to niepewnie; nie chciał jechać tam sam, nie chciał czekać tam bez obejmującego go ciepłego ciała.

\- Och, pieprzyć moją gorączkę, oni są w szpitalu, a ty mnie tam potrzebujesz. Jedziemy! - zarządził twardo i wstał, po czym niemalże pobiegł do swojego pokoju. Obi-Wan odprowadzał go wzrokiem, dopóki nie zniknął za ścianą, z lekkim uśmiechem wzdychając pod nosem. Jak dobrze, że miał tego dzieciaka.

Pięć minut później siedzieli w srebrnym Jeepie Obi-Wana. Mężczyzna z uporem namawiał szeptem samochód, aby w końcu zapalił, a w tym czasie Anakin zapinał pasy. Miał na sobie najgrubszą bluzę, jaką znalazł w szafie, a na nią narzucił kurtkę. Obi-Wan upierał się jeszcze na szalik, ale kiedy dowiedział się, że chłopak nie posiada ani jednego, zawiązał mu pod szyją swój własny, ślizgoński, ukryty wcześniej w jednej z kieszeni jego płaszcza.

Finalnie silnik odpalił i Jeep wytoczył się z parkingu pod blokiem, szarżując prawą stronę jezdni, na szczęście pustą, i pędząc w kierunku Green Alley. Znaleźli się tam w osiem minut (“Mierzyłeś to? Naprawdę?”) i czym prędzej wyskoczyli z samochodu, Obi-Wan zablokował zamek i biorąc Anakina za rękę pognał do wejścia.

Pielęgniarka wytłumaczyła im, że muszą wejść na drugie piętro i skierować się na sam koniec korytarza na prawo, a kiedy to zrobili, rzeczywiście trafili do tego fragmentu szpitala, w którym znajdowały się aż cztery bloki operacyjne.

Trzy z czterech czerwonych lamp nad oszklonymi drzwiami były włączone, a na plastikowych krzesłach, ustawionych w długich rzędach, siedzieli Poe i Finn, i jeszcze jakiś młody mężczyzna, którego Obi-Wan nie znał. Prawdopodobnie krewny trzeciej osoby na bloku, pomyślał, przyglądając się brunetowi ze współczuciem, kiedy zaobserwował lśniące krople, toczące się po jego policzkach.

 

Na ich widok Finn wstał, trzymając dłoń na ramieniu Poe, który spojrzał na nich ze swojego krzesła nieobecnie.

\- Dobrze, że jesteście - oznajmił cicho Dameron i obdarował ich nikłym uśmiechem. Obi-Wan widział suche już ścieżki na jego twarzy, pozostałe po łzach; widział też Malinę na jego skroniach i Lilię na jego szyi, i od razu wiedział, skąd się tam wzięły. 

\- Anakin - usłyszał głos młodego Skywalkera, który wyciągał ręce w stronę Finna; Afroamerykańczyk uścisnął ją, mrucząc swoje imię, tak samo było z Poe.

\- Długo już tam są? - zapytał, opadając na krzesło obok Poe. Poczuł, jak Anakin siada tuż obok niego i ujrzał, jak Finn zajmuje miejsce po drugiej stronie Damerona, obejmując go w pasie i kładąc na swoim ramieniu jego głowę. 

\- Jakąś godzinę - dostał w odpowiedzi od Finna.

Po krótkiej chwili poczuł na swoich rękach dłonie Anakina - gorące i drżące od choroby, ale przynoszące niesamowitą ulgę, zapewniające, że ma kogoś, kto go wspiera.

 

Kolejne godziny minęły im na oczekiwaniu - nie rozmawiali wiele, czasem Anakin lub Finn proponowali kawę z automatu na drugim końcu korytarza, którą obaj Obi-Wan i Poe z chęcią przyjmowali. Po dwóch godzinach dołączył do nich Chewbacca; wytłumaczył krótko, że Han ma tylko jego i pewnie byłby szczęśliwy, kiedy zobaczyłby go po przebudzeniu się. 

Koło północy jedne z drzwi otworzyły się i przeszedł przez nie lekarz, elegancki starszy mężczyzna w długim, białym fartuchu i z twarzą pooraną zmarszczkami. Wszyscy poderwali się na równe nogi, przytomniejąc w ułamku sekundy z pełnego rozpaczy transu.

\- Ktoś z rodziny pana Mollersa? - zapytał lekarz; młody nieznajomy gwałtownie podniósł rękę, a cała reszta - Obi-Wan z Anakinem, Finn, Poe i Chewbacca - z powrotem opadła na krzesła.

Młody mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko na ciche słowa lekarza, przeznaczone tylko dla niego. Kiwnął energicznie głową i kiedy doktor wrócił na blok, osunął się na krzesło z ulgą i radością, których zazdrościli mu z całego serca.

Dziesięć minut później z tych samych drzwi wyjechało łóżko szpitalne, prowadzone przez dwie siostry pielęgniarki i dwóch lekarzy (jeden z nich był tym samym, który wyszedł wcześniej ze szczęśliwą informacją, drugi był zdecydowanie młodszy i mniej doświadczony, ale z pewnością równie zadowolony). Nieznajomy znów poderwał się na równe nogi i nie patrząc na przygarbionych mężczyzn po drugiej stronie korytarza, dołączył do małego pochodu wokół łóżka, na którym leżał nieprzytomny, siwowłosy pacjent. 

Zostali sami.

 

Na zewnątrz zaczynało świtać, gdy drugie drzwi otworzyły się i przed oczekującymi pojawił się kolejny lekarz. Ten był młodszy od doktora, który pojawił się w parę godzin wcześniej, miał długie czarne włosy zaczesane za uszy, na zmęczonej twarzy widniał delikatny uśmiech, a w oczach lśniła duma.

\- Czy ktoś z państwa należy do rodziny pana Solo? - zapytał, omiatając wzrokiem całą piątkę. Anakin z Obi-Wanem spojrzeli po sobie, a Chewbacca podniósł się ciężko z krzesła.

\- Jestem przyjacielem - odparł słabo, chociaż w jego wykonaniu i tak brzmiało to lepiej, niż zabrzmiałoby w ustach kogoś z pozostałej czwórki. 

Lekarz wyglądał na nieco przygaszonego. - Niestety nie mogę udzielać informacji nikomu poza rodziną pacjenta.

Chewbacca zmarszczył brwi ze zmartwieniem, robiąc najlepsze szczenięce oczy, na jakie było go stać.

\- Han Solo nie ma rodziny poza mną i kobietą, którą operują na drugim bloku - oznajmił cicho. - Proszę?

Mężczyzna przewrócił oczami, ale wyraźnie zmiękł i w kącikach jego ust zatańczył uśmiech.

\- Dobrze - zgodził się, od razu poważniejąc. - Operacja pana Solo przebiegła pomyślnie i jego stan jest stabilny, aczkolwiek możliwe są powikłania, dlatego pański przyjaciel musi zostać pod obserwacją przez kilka kolejnych dni. Ma pięć złamanych żeber, które usztywniliśmy, zszyliśmy również poważniejsze rany w jego klatce piersiowej i na udzie, a skutki wstrząśnienia mózgu znikną same za jakiś czas. Mieliśmy małe komplikacje związane z jego ranami i dlatego zabieg tak się przedłużył, ale udało się nam je opanować. Za chwilę przewieziemy go na OIOM. Będzie mógł go pan odwiedzić wieczorem - dokończył swój wywód, kiwnięciem głowy żegnając się z Chewbaccą i wracając na salę.

Potężny piekarz uśmiechnął się w zadumaniu, siadając z powrotem na krzesło obok Anakina. Chłopak poklepał go po ramieniu, reszta obdarowała go uśmiechami, które odwzajemnił. 

Kiedy na korytarz wyjechało łóżko z bladym Hanem podłączonym do kroplówki, Chewbacca poinformował ich, że zaraz wróci, i dołączył do lekarza, który szedł za swoim pacjentem, i od razu zaczął bombardować go milionem pytań. 

 

Parę minut po tym, jak wrócił, ostatnie drzwi otworzyły się i pojawił się w nich najbardziej zmęczony, najbardziej przygnębiony i najbardziej zgarbiony lekarz, jakiego widzieli. Podszedł do nich, powłóczając za sobą nogami.

\- Czy obecny jest tutaj członek rodziny pani Organy? - zapytał pustym głosem. Obi-Wan podniósł się i wyprostował, patrząc lekarzowi dzielnie w oczy, ale w środku walcząc z chęcią szlochu. Mina doktora nie mówiła nic dobrego.

Mężczyzna nie czekał, aż Obi-Wan potwierdzi swoje znaczenie w życiu pacjentki, westchnął i otworzył usta.


	14. Chapter 14

Mężczyzna nie czekał, aż Obi-Wan potwierdzi swoje znaczenie w życiu pacjentki, westchnął i otworzył usta.  
  
\- Stan pani Leii Organy jest ciężki, ale stabilny - oznajmił na wydechu, patrząc blondynowi prosto w oczy; mimo zgarbionych pleców nadal przewyższał go wzrostem. - Udało nam się powstrzymać krwotok. Niestety w trakcie operacji ja i lekarz towarzyszący dostrzegliśmy uraz jej kręgosłupa. Nie jest on wielki, aczkolwiek znaczący.  
  
Obi-Wan zmarszczył brwi, blednąc. - Jak bardzo znaczący?  
  
\- Uszkodzeniu uległ rdzeń kręgowy - oświadczył. - Istnieje zagrożenie, iż pani Organa nie będzie w stanie chodzić.  
  
Obi-Wan zamrugał parę razy w szoku i skinął głową; lekarz zniknął za przeszklonymi drzwiami prędzej niż się pojawił.  
  
Kenobi opadł na krzesło i od razu poczuł na sobie ciepłe ręce Anakina oraz jego głowę na swoim ramieniu. Chłopak robił co mógł, aby go pocieszyć, choć wiedział, że na niewiele się to zda w tej sytuacji; mimo wszystko Obi-Wan był mu wdzięczny.  
  
Mógł _wyczuć_ napięcie i apatię wiszące w powietrzu wokół niego - Chewbacca pocierał nerwowo nadgarstek i wydawał przytłumione dźwięki, podobne do szlochu, Poe kiwał się w przód i w tył z ręką Finna na ramieniu, a Anakin zaciskał wargi, jednocześnie gryząc dolną, i marszcząc brwi z zmartwieniu.   
  
W Obi-Wana uderzyła nagła myśl.  
  
\- Dzwoniliście do Luke’a? - zapytał, kątem oka obserwując Damerona. Luke, bliźniaczy brat Leii, od dwóch lat mieszkał na stałe w Europie i rzadko przyjeżdżał do Stanów, ale utrzymywał z siostrą dobre kontakty, tak samo jak z jej przyjaciółmi.  
  
\- Tak - odmruknął Poe. - Powiedział, że przyleci najszybciej jak da radę i da nam znać, jak już będzie na lotnisku.   
  
Blondyn skinął głową, wzdychając.  
  
Nie minęło pięć minut, a na korytarzu pojawiło się szpitalne łóżko z hordą pielęgniarek i trzema lekarzami. Jeden z nich poinformował czekających, że będą mieli możliwość wizyty najwcześniej po południu i nim zdążyli przyjrzeć się nieprzytomnej dziewczynie, pochód zniknął w windzie. Dostrzegli tylko jej bladość pod warstwą Czerni i mnóstwo cienkich rureczek, powbijanych w jej szczupłe ciało.  
  
  
  
Nikt nie spodziewał się Luke’a tak wcześnie: mężczyzna zadzwonił do Poe jeszcze nim zdążyli zjeść śniadanie w szpitalnej stołówce i poinformował ich, że przyjedzie taksówką za dwadzieścia minut.  
  
\- Dzwoniłeś do swojej mamy? - zapytał z przestrachem Obi-Wan, odwracając się do ślęczącego nad miską rosołu Anakina. Blondyn upierał się przy wyborze gorącej zupy i herbaty z miodem, aby chłopak chociaż trochę postarał się o zwalczenie choroby i młody Skywalker nie miał prawa do dyskusji.   
  
\- Tak, już dawno, koło szóstej - odparł, upijając spory łyk herbacianego napoju. Dopiero teraz Obi-Wan przyjrzał mu się dokładnie; wcześniej zaaferowany Leią i Hanem nie zauważył czerwonych rumieńców na policzkach nastolatka ani jego chorobliwie zaszklonych oczu.   
  
Podniósł jego głowę dwoma palcami, żeby spojrzeć prosto w jego bystre jak zawsze źrenice. - Odwiozę cię do domu, skarbie - powiedział, badając wzrokiem całą jego twarz, która mimo choroby nie straciła na urodzie.  
  
\- Nie trzeba, mama wie, że tu z tobą jestem - zaprotestował z błądzącym w kącikach jego ust słabym uśmiechem.  
  
\- Jesteś chory - szepnął Obi-Wan, drugą ręką odgarniając kosmyk włosów za jego ucho. Anakin przewrócił oczami.  
  
\- Nie jest…  
  
Nie skończył, bo rozkaszlał się, zasłaniając usta dłońmi. Kiedy atak przeszedł, spojrzał na mężczyznę załzawionymi od bólu oczami, przez co ten pokręcił głową.  
  
\- Jak zjesz ten rosół, to jedziemy - oświadczył i pocałował go przelotnie w zaczerwieniony nos. Widać było, że chłopak chce coś jeszcze dodać, pokłócić się o swoją rację, jak to miał w zwyczaju, ale zamiast tego westchnął, chwytając za łyżkę w celu dokończenia zupy.  
  
Parę minut później Obi-Wan kupił mu drugą herbatę na drogę i żegnając się z Poe i Finnem (Chewbacca musiał wrócić do piekarni o siódmej, zahaczając o swoje mieszkanie, aby się odświeżyć) opuścili szpital.  
  
\- Odwiozę cię do domu, wrócę do siebie, żeby się przebrać i wracam do nich - poinformował Anakina, kiedy jechali już w kierunku jego osiedla. - Zostanę tam z Luke’iem i wyrzucimy Finna i Poe, żeby trochę się przespali.  
  
\- A ty to niby nie potrzebujesz snu? - zapytał ironicznie chłopak, szczelniej oplatając kubek palcami obu rąk. Obi-Wan zaśmiał się pod nosem, pierwszy raz od wielu godzin. Prawda, był senny jak cholera i z pewnością miał pod oczami ciemne wory, ale coś w głębi niego nie pozwalało mu zostawić Leii tak jak zostawił kiedyś Qui-Gona.  
  
\- Dam sobie radę - zapewnił, skręcając na parking pod blokiem, w którym mieszkała rodzina Skywalkerów. Chwilę potem stali już pod odpowiednim mieszkaniem, a Anakin przytulał go mocno.  
  
\- Wszystko się ułoży, zobaczysz - szepnął w jego ucho, głaskając go po plecach. Blondyn nie odpowiedział; w zamian zgodził się mrukliwie, aczkolwiek zabrzmiało to słabo i nieprzekonująco. Anakin odsunął się na kilka centymetrów i obdarował go długim pocałunkiem, nim pozostawił na jego skroni plamę Maliny i zniknął za drzwiami, rzucając ciche “zadzwoń, jak będzie się coś działo”.  
  


  
Kiedy dotarł do domu, przebrał się w wygodniejsze ubrania i przemył twarz. Już miał się zbierać w drogę powrotną do szpitala, kiedy jego uwagę przykuło jedno z wielu wiszących na ścianie korytarza zdjęć oprawionych w drewnianą ramkę.   
  
Patrzył na fotografię sprzed jakiegoś roku, kiedy jeszcze wszystko było inne, weselsze,  _ lepsze _ (choć to słowo nie do końca pasowało Obi-Wanowi do tego zestawienia). Widział siebie w ramionach roześmianego Qui-Gona, Leię w zabawnych różowych okularach opierającą się o przebranego za Meksykanina Luke’a i trzymającego dumnie małego BB-8’a Poe. Rozpoznał w tym wszystkim swoje urodziny, na które Luke specjalnie wrócił z Wielkiej Brytanii z mnóstwem brytyjskich gadżetów - mieli z nich kupę śmiechu, ubierając je i robiąc sobie nawzajem głupie żarty. Wtedy wszystko było kompletnie inne, prostsze, a oni mieli w głowach tyle planów.    
  
Udawał, że nie wcale nie widział niebieskiego pudełeczka z pierścionkiem zaręczynowym ukrytego między krawatami Qui-Gona.   
  
Przesunął palcami po zdjęciu z nieobecnym uśmiechem i czmychnął z domu, zanim nostalgia zdołała połknąć go całego.

  
  
Na OIOMie pod salą Leii siedział tylko Luke, gdy Obi-Wan zjawił się tam z kolejnym tekturowym kubkiem kawy w ręce. Organa podniósł się ciężko z krzesła, posyłając w jego stronę nikły uśmiech i obejmując go silnie. Przez głowę Kenobiego przebiegła myśl, że Luke zmężniał i zyskał sporo siły od ich ostatniego spotkania. Ściął nieco jasne blond włosy i zaczął zaczesywać je w bok, pozbawiając się odmładzającej grzywki i dodając sobie powagi, a coś w jego ruchach mówiło starszemu mężczyźnie, że znalazł sobie kogoś.   
  
\- Dobrze cię widzieć, bracie - wymamrotał Obi-Wan, klepiąc go po plecach.    
  
\- Ciebie też, Obi - dostał w odpowiedzi, po czym usiedli na plastikowych krzesłach i przez dłuższą chwilę nic nie mówili, patrząc w ścianę.   
  
W końcu Kenobi zdecydował się przerwać ciszę. - Rozmawiałeś z lekarzem?   
  
Luke skinął głową, szarpiąc rękaw swojej jasnofioletowej koszuli.    
  
\- Powiedział mi wszystko - odpowiedział cicho. - Zaoferował pomoc w szukaniu profesjonalnego rehabilitanta i sprzętu. Próbował mnie pocieszyć, że są duże szanse na całkowite wyleczenie Leii, ale sam nie wyglądał na przekonanego.   
  
\- Uda jej się - zapewnił go Obi-Wan, patrząc na niego z troską. - Jest silna i dobrze o tym wiesz. Może nawet silniejsza od ciebie i mnie, a poza tym ma nas wszystkich. Myślę, że jeśli ty i Han będziecie przy niej, będzie podwójnie zdeterminowana, żeby z tego wyjść.   
  
Organa znowu skinął głową, tym razem z cieniem uśmiechu i nie odzywali się do siebie przez kolejne dziesięć minut, dopóki Obi-Wan nie zapytał Luke’a o Londyn, a ten zaczął opowiadać o swoim życiu w Anglii z narastającym przejęciem i wkrótce ponownie nawiązali nić porozumienia, dzięki której byli kiedyś najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział nie jest długi, ale myślę, że dałam wam kilka rzeczy, których chcieliście - a których ja sama potrzebowałam, bo przeżywam tę historię jak jakiś psychopata. Trochę wspomnień i trochę Anakina, zaprezentowałam też pokrótce młodego pana Organę, o którym jeszcze nieraz usłyszycie.  
> Jeszcze dwa rozdziały temu myślałam, że zakończę to opowiadanie na 15, może 16 notkach, ale dziś widzę, że jeszcze trochę się pomęczycie ze mną i moim tworem. Anyway, dziękuję za uwagę i za cały ten czas, który poświęciliście na tego fika. Każdy kudos i każdy komentarz dają mi niesamowitą Moc, za którą tak bardzo jestem wam wdzięczna! <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patrzcie, kto to dał znak życia? To Kanapka? Naprawdę? TO ONA JESZCZE ŻYJE?
> 
> Pod jakim kamieniem się skukałam, nadal nie wiem. Nie umiem go teraz znaleźć :(

Z płytkiego pół-snu Obi-Wan wyrwał ból, pulsujący słabo między jego żebrami. Otworzył oczy, ale natychmiast zamknął je, żałując swojej pierwszej decyzji - szpitalny korytarz oświetlało tak białe, jarzące się światło, iż dla jego przyzwyczajonych do ciemności źrenic było niemalże torturą. Do jego uszu wdarł się tłumiony przez szkło gwar i urywki rozmowy, krzyczanej przez męskie i damskie głosy, nerwowe, spięte. Nim otworzył oczu, ktoś złapał go za ramię i potrząsnął nim silnie.   
  
\- Obi-Wan.    
  
Głos brzmiał bardzo Luke’owo, a jednak sączyło się z niego tyle strachu i paniki, że przez chwilę otumaniony umysł Kenobiego o przypisywaniu go do osoby Organy nawet nie pomyślał. Mężczyzna potrzebował dłuższej chwili, aby przetrawić swoje imię i na powrót uchylić powieki.   
  
\- Co? - zapytał, rozglądając się po otoczeniu. Dostrzegł Luke’a, oczywiście, młodzieniec stał do niego bokiem, co chwilę zerkając za szybę sali swojej siostry; robił to tak szybko, że Obi-Wan zaczął bać się, iż dostatnie zeza.    
  
Ujrzał, jak Organa łapie dłońmi krawędź oparcia plastikowego krzesła tak mocno, że zbielały mu kłykcie. - Serce Leii przestało bić - wyjaśnił słabo, zająkując się i przeciągając samogłoski. Na te słowa Obi-Wan momentalnie wstał i na zesztywniałych od jednej pozycji nogach zajął miejsce obok drugiego blondyna.    
  
Niedowierzanie zastąpiła groza.   
  
Widział, jak wokół łóżka Leii kręcą się pielęgniarki, wspomagające dwóch lekarzy; zauważył stojący z boku respirator, którego najwyraźniej już użyto, i to niejednokrotnie. Ekran podpięty do urządzenia monitorującego szalał, pikał i cichł na zmianę, wywołując u pielęgniarek gorączkowe ruchy i przygryzanie podpuchniętych już warg.    
  
W centrum tego całego zamieszania leżała Leia, blada i spokojna, spokój jej bezwładnego ciała zdawał się przedzierać przez warstwy histerii lekarskiej i uspokajać zarówno jej brata, jak i przyjaciela. Czerń na jej skórze zbladła, na jej miejscu pojawiło się mnóstwo przygnębiającej Szarości, ale właśnie dzięki temu Obi-Wan poczuł się lepiej. Czerń zwiastowała śmierć, nieubłaganą śmierć, której żadnym sposobem nie dało się powstrzymać, a ciało Leii było od niej wolne.    
  
Po paru minutach, które wydawały się godzinami, akcja ratunkowa dobiegła końca i pielęgniarki opuściły salę razem z respiratorem, w akompaniamencie miarowego popiskiwania urządzeń. Linia życia na ekranie wróciła do normy.   
  
Obi-Wan usłyszał, jak obok niego Luke wzdycha z ulgą. Spojrzał na niego z ciepłym uniesieniem koniuszków warg. - Księżniczka jest silniejsza niż myśleliśmy.   
  
Luke bez słowa odwzajemnił uśmiech, ze zmęczeniem w oczach opadając na krzesełko.   
  
Musieli czekać dodatkowe dwie minuty, zanim z sali wyszli lekarze i jeden z nich zatrzymał się przy nich. Luke gwałtownie podniósł się i wyprostował na miarę swoich możliwości.   
  
\- Państwo z rodziny, tak? - zapytał ostrożnie doktor, przeczesując palcami krótkie, zmierzwione od zimnego potu włosy. Kiedy obaj blondyni przytaknęli, rozluźnił spięte ramiona.   
  
\- Jak panowie widzieli, sytuację opanowano - powiedział, siląc się na spokojny ton. - Pani Organa odzyskała tętno, nie przewidujemy dalszych komplikacji tego incydentu.   
  
\- Kiedy się wybudzi? - spytał nagle Luke, nieco nieprzytomnie mierząc lekarza wzrokiem. Starszy mężczyzna westchnął i uciekł wzrokiem na podłogę, w zastanowieniu gryząc wnętrze policzka, nim znowu na nich spojrzał.    
  
\- Ciężko to stwierdzić - odparł w końcu. - Stan pani Organy jest stabilny, krwotok zniknął, nie pozostawiając po sobie niemal żadnych śladów…   
  
\- Ale? - przerwał mu Luke, mrugając nienaturalnie często. Lekarz wbił w niego spojrzenie brązowych oczu i zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę.   
  
\- Prawda jest taka, że jej ciało nie reaguje na bodźce zewnętrzne - odpowiedział. - Nie wiemy, co jest tego skutkiem, ale jest to znana nam sytuacja. Czasem zdarza się, że pacjenci nie mają kontaktu ze światem zewnętrznym i ich śpiączka trwa dłużej, aczkolwiek zazwyczaj budzą się po tygodniu, góra dwóch.   
  
\- Zazwyczaj? - zapytał Obi-Wan i skrzywił się na dźwięk swojego słabego głosu. Lekarz przeniósł wzrok na niego; kiedy dokładnie się przyjrzał, Kenobi dostrzegł nad jego brwią plamkę Zieleni, a pod dolną wargą kleks Czerwonego.   
  
Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko. - W innych wypadkach śpiączka trwa tygodniami bądź miesiącami.   
  
\- Niektórzy nigdy się z niej nie wybudzają, prawda? - spytał cicho Luke, na co Obi-Wan spojrzał na niego tak gwałtownie, że przy przekręcaniu głowy coś strzeliło mu w karku. Lekarz skinął głową.   
  
\- To zdarza się rzadko - dodał, po czym przestąpił z nogi na nogę. - Muszę zostawić panów samych, mam jeszcze innych pacjentów. Będziecie mogli panowie odwiedzić panią Organę za jakąś godzinę po badaniach kontrolnych.   
  
Pożegnał ich kolejnym gestem głowy i zniknął za rogiem korytarza, furkotając za sobą rozpiętym fartuchem. Luke wziął głęboki wdech i usiadł z powrotem na krześle, mamrotając coś pod nosem i strzelając palcami.    
  
\- Wybudzi się - zapewnił go Obi-Wan, ściskając jego ramię. Organa kiwnął w potwierdzeniu głową.   
  
\- Wiem - wymruczał, ale ton jego głosu nie wskazywał, aby był tego tak pewien, jak chciał.   
  
Obi-Wan sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął z niej telefon. Odblokował go i już przetrząsał kontakty, by wybrać numer Anakina, kiedy przypomniało mu się, że i tak nikt by nie odebrał.   
  
\- Szlag - bąknął pod nosem, potrząsając bezużytecznym na tę chwilę urządzeniem. Westchnął (powoli zaczynał mieć wrażenie, że atmosfera szpitala  _ wymuszała _ wzdychanie bez ich wiedzy), spojrzał w dół na Luke’a, potem znowu na telefon i otworzył ikonkę wiadomości.   
  
\- Napisałem do Poe, że może przyjechać za godzinę - oświadczył po minucie, zaskarbiając sobie uwagę młodszego mężczyzny i chowając komórkę z powrotem do kieszeni jeansów. - Jadę zobaczyć, co u Anakina, zostaniesz na chwilę sam?   
  
Luke skinął głową. - Pewnie, przejdę się w tym czasie do Hana, może ktoś mi coś powie o jego stanie - zaproponował sam sobie w zamyśleniu i wstał. - Chodzi ci o  _ tego _ Anakina? - zapytał z cieniem zadowolonego uśmiechu; w innych okolicznościach Obi-Wan zarechotałby w rozbawieniu i potrząsnął głową.   
  
Tymczasem tylko ubrał na siebie płaszcz i wsunął dłonie w jego przepastne kieszenie. - Tak,  _ tego _ . Musicie się kiedyś poznać.   
  
\- Oczywiście, że musimy - zgodził się blondyn, szturchając go łokciem w ramię, a następnie obejmując luźno.   
  
\- Na razie - mruknął Obi-Wan, odwzajemniając gest.    
  
\- Jedź bezpiecznie - odparł Luke, jego twarz wykrzywiła troska. Kenobi wysilił się na ciepły uśmiech, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i już niecałe dwie minuty później wyjeżdżał ze szpitalnego parkingu, zręcznie manewrując potężnym Jeepem na zakrętach.   
  
Jazda na osiedle Anakina zajęła mu wyjątkowo dużo czasu - tworzące się na ulicach popołudniowe korki hamowały ruch, uniemożliwiając szybkie przebicie się przez centrum, ale wkrótce Obi-Wan dostrzegł swój cel.    
  
Kiedy nacisnął odpowiedni guzik domofonu, musiał odczekać dłuższą chwilę, nim usłyszał głos w głośniku. - Tak? - kaszlnięcie utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że to jego Anakin.   
  
\- To ja, Obi-Wan - odpowiedział, przykładając usta jak najbliżej urządzenia, aby chłopak szybko go poznał. Sygnał został przerwany, ale sekundę później zabrzęczały otwierane drzwi. Pchnął je i w paru susach znalazł się pod mieszkaniem Skywalkerów. Nie musiał dobijać się dzwonkiem - ledwie sięgnął do niego, drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich Anakin, owinięty kocem i z zaczerwienionymi oczami, blady, zarumieniony i spocony. Trzymał za obrożę Jango, pies wydawał się szaleć z radości na widok człowieka, który ostatnim razem porządnie go wygłaskał i nawet rzucił mu ludzką przekąskę.   
  
\- Hej - odezwał się chrapliwie Anakin, szczelniej opatulając się okryciem i pociągając nosem. Obi-Wan zmarszczył w zmartwieniu brwi.   
  
\- Hej, skarbie - odparł i podszedł do niego, po czym ignorując jego protesty objął go silnymi ramionami i zamknął w ogrzewającym uścisku.    
  
Pocałował go w rozgrzaną skroń, zostawiając na niej trochę Malinowego i zmartwienia w postaci Ciemnego Fioletu. - Jesteś sam? Jak się czujesz? Brałeś coś na gorączkę? Zjadłbyś coś?   
  
\- Tak, jestem sam - zaśmiał się Anakin, odsuwając się, aby zamknąć za nimi drzwi, po czym zaprowadzić Obi-Wana do salonu, ale mężczyzna schylił się i w akompaniamencie przestraszonego i zaskoczonego krzyku nastolatka podniósł go; Anakin był zmuszony opleść jego szyję rękoma, żeby nie spaść.   
  
\- Co ty robisz? - zapytał nosowo, chichotając z rozbawieniem. Jango zaszczekał radośnie, nie wyczuwając w ruchach Kenobiego wrogości, co wywołało jeszcze szerszy uśmiech jego właściciela. Obi-Wan wyszczerzył się, z łatwością zanosząc go do salonu, gdzie, jak się tego spodziewał, Anakin rozbił wcześniej obóz, pokrywając całą kanapę kocami, kołdrą i masą poduszek. Położył chłopaka w centrum tego wszystkiego i cmoknął go w nos, przykrywając pod same uszy.    
  
\- Zrobię ci coś do jedzenia - oświadczył z uśmiechem. - Wolisz omlet czy naleśniki?   
  
\- Zjem wszystko, co przygotujesz - odparł szatyn.   
  
Obi-Wan puścił do niego oczko, maskując paraliżującą jego umysł troskę i ruszył w kierunku kuchni. Po drodze jednak zatrzymał się tuż obok biblioteczki i wybrał z jej zasobów pożądany komiks z X-Menami, który rzucił następnie Anakinowi.   
  
\- Mniemam, że nie czytałeś? - zapytał. Kiedy chłopak potrząsnął przecząco głową, dodał: - To pierwsza część mojej ulubionej serii.   
  
\- Wyczuwam obowiązek zapoznania się z nią - zażartował Anakin.    
  
\- Przepytam cię z tego potem - ostrzegł Obi-Wan, grożąc mu palcem i mrugając z rozbawieniem.    
  
  
Pół godziny później Anakin był już po czterech naleśnikach z serem, kubku kakao i właśnie sączył powoli gorącą kawę z mlekiem i sosem czekoladowym, leżąc w ramionach Obi-Wana pod grubą warstwą okryć. Czuł się zdecydowanie lepiej, nie męczyło go drapiące gardło i udało mu się zbić temperaturę dużą ilością gorących napojów, a emanujące od ciała mężczyzny ciepło wprowadzało go w senny, spokojny nastrój.   
  
\- Co się dzieje z księgarnią? - zapytał, biorąc kolejny łyk kofeinowego płynu.    
  
Poczuł, jak Kenobi wzrusza ramionami. - Dzisiaj rano wywiesiłem na drzwiach kartkę z informacją, że lokal nieczynny do odwołania. Już parę razy jej używaliśmy i nigdy nie było z tym problemów, więc tym razem chyba też się bez nich obejdzie.   
  
\- Co z Leią? - spytał po chwili, zadzierając głowę, by spojrzeć Obi-Wanowi w oczy, w których pojawił się smutek. Mężczyzna znów wzruszył ramionami.   
  
\- Lekarz powiedział, że po krwotoku nie ma śladu, ale nie wiedzą, kiedy się wybudzi - odparł, pocierając brodę wolną ręką. - Z tego co wiem z Hanem na razie też nic nowego.   
  
Anakin bez słowa przytulił się do jego klatki piersiowej, kładąc policzek na jego brzuchu. Chciał powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie dobrze, zapewnić, że się ułoży, ale wiedział, że zabrzmiałoby to tandetnie nawet jak na niego.    
  
Stety (lub niestety, zależnie od punktu widzenia) w mieszkaniu rozbrzmiał dzwonek w drzwiach, budząc Jango, który zerwał się z dywanu i rzucił do przedpokoju, ujadając.    
  
\- Otworzę - oświadczył Obi-Wan, nim Anakin zdążył w ogóle zareagować.    
  
\- To pewnie Ahsoka, powiedziała, że przyjdzie z jakimś filmem - poinformował go chłopak, na co blondyn uniósł brwi.   
  
\- No nareszcie ją poznam, co? - zaśmiał się cicho, poprawiając pomiętą koszulkę i kierując się w stronę drzwi. Czekał tam na niego Jango w pozycji obronnej, warcząc na warstwę sklejki, która chwilę potem stanęła otworem, kiedy Obi-Wan nacisnął klamkę.    
  
Po drugiej stronie stała niska, szeroko uśmiechnięta dziewczyna o ciemnej karnacji i, co niesamowite biorąc pod uwagę jej skórę, niebieskich oczach. Jej włosy (koloru czarnego, z wyraźnymi jasnymi pasemkami) opadały jej na ramiona, spięte luźno z tyłu głowy. Miała na sobie długi do kolan granatowy płaszcz, czarne, potargane rurki i płaskie, zasznurowane niechlujnie botki, a owinięty wokół jej szyi szal niepokojąco przypominał gryffindorski. Jango zaszczekał radośnie, domagając się od niej pieszczot, które oczywiście dostał, i merdając ogonem. Prawie wszyscy jego ulubieni ludzie naraz - co za szczęście!   
  
\- Cześć! - dziewczyna wydawała się zupełnie nie zmieszana widokiem nieznajomego sobie mężczyzny w mieszkaniu swojego przyjaciela; wręcz przeciwnie, cieszyła się jak dziecko na Gwiazdkę.   
  
\- Em… cześć - odezwał się Obi-Wan, kiedy odzyskał głos. - Ty jesteś zapewne…   
  
\- Ahsoka Tano, anakinowa kumpela, miło poznać - przerwała mu i z niegasnącym uśmiechem poprawiła wiszącą na jej ramieniu torbę. - A ty Obi-Wan, tak?   
  
\- Zgadza się - kiwnął głową i już po chwili Ahsoka obejmowała go, sięgając mu zaledwie do ramion, po czym odsunęła się i bez słowa weszła do środka.   
  
\- Miło cię poznać, Anakin dużo mi o tobie mówił - powiedziała, zdejmując pospiesznie buty. Obi-Wan zaśmiał się z rozbawieniem, zamykając drzwi i drapiąc psa za uszami.   
  
\- Tak, słyszałem o tym co nieco. Ciebie też miło poznać swoją drogą - mrugnął do niej, co odwzajemniła, odwieszając trencz obok płaszcza Obi-Wana. Dwie sekundy później już była w salonie, witając się z ucieszonym nie mniej niż ona Anakinem.   
  
\- Wyglądasz gorzej niż źle - stwierdziła, plamiąc go Zielenią po kości policzkowej, a on przewrócił oczami.   
  
\- Wszyscy mnie krytykują - mruknął, udając obrażonego, na co blondyn rozłożył bezradnie ręce.   
  
\- A ja? - zapytał cicho z miną zbitego psa. Oboje spojrzeli na niego; Ahsoka z uniesionymi brwiami i rozbawieniem wypisanym na twarzy, Anakin z powoli malującym się na ustach uśmiechem.   
  
\- Chociaż ty jesteś po mojej stronie - westchnął teatralnie. - Chodź tu po nagrodę.   
  
Śmiejąc się, Obi-Wan zbliżył się do kanapy i pochylił, pozwalając Anakinowi wycisnąć na swoich ustach smakujący kawą i antybiotykiem pocałunek. Kiedy w końcu odsunął się od niego, zerknął na Ahsokę i z przerażeniem zauważył, że potrafi uśmiechać się równie demonicznie co Leia.   
  
\- Ach, wy moje gołąbeczki, nie krępujcie się moją obecnością. Idę sobie zrobić kawę, więc macie chwilę dla siebie - puściła do nich perskie oko i zamierzała się, aby wyjść z pomieszczenia, ale Obi-Wan odchrząknął i wyprostował plecy.   
  
\- Tak właściwie to ja będę leciał - oznajmił, spoglądając na zegar ścienny zawieszony nad sofą. - Wracam do szpitala. Będziemy mogli odwiedzić Leię i, prawdopodobnie, Hana, więc nie chcę stracić okazji.   
  
\- Jasne, leć - zgodził się Anakin i Obi-Wan schylił się po ostatni całus. - Ale przyjedź jeszcze dzisiaj, zrobię ci kolację, żebyś nie musiał się męczyć w domu.   
  
Kenobi przewrócił oczami, ale skinął głową ze śmiechem. - Przyjadę, obiecuję. Cześć wam!   
  
Przytulił na odchodne Ahsokę ku jej wielkiej uciesze, poczochrał Jango po pysku, zgarnął z wieszaka płaszcz i wsunął stopy w buty, i wyszedł.   
  
Ahsoka jeszcze chwilę wpatrywała się w drzwi, nim odwróciła się do Anakina z uśmiechem szerszym niż autostrada krajowa. - Nie mówiłeś, że jest aż taki boski! Gdybym była hetero, nie dawałabym mu spokoju.   
  
Anakin tylko potrząsnął głową, śmiejąc się i dwoma palcami sięgając do mieszaniny Kolorów na swoim policzku.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciemny Fiolet - zmartwienie


	16. Chapter 16

  
\- Kwadrans temu Han miał trzecią transfuzję.   
  
\- Trzecią? Przecież to już parę litrów! Co mu jest?    
  
\- Jego organizm nie chciał przyjąć dobrej grupy i poeksperymentowali. Podobno ta ostatnia jest najlepsza, a w kartotece ktoś wpisał złą.   
  
\- Kiedy się wybudzi?   
  
\- Stary, on już się wybudził! Gadałem z nim przed chwilą, wygląda jak Cullen, ale pierwsze co powiedział to to, że ubrałem pedalską koszulkę, czyli wszystko z nim w porządku.   
  
Obi-Wan zaczął się histerycznie śmiać, wpatrując w Chewbaccę jak w przybysza z kosmosu, który przyniósł mu gwiazdkę z nieba. Zwinął się w pół, kładąc rękę na brzuchu, po czym usiadł na plastikowym krzesełku.    
  
\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak dobrze to słyszeć - wymamrotał, zamykając oczy. Usłyszał, jak Chewbacca zajmuje miejsce obok niego i prycha.   
  
\- Wiem - odburknął i Obi-Wan mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak szeroko się uśmiecha. - Wiem.   
  
Dosłownie przed chwilą wyszedł z sali Leii, umożliwiając niecierpliwiącemu się Poe wizytę. Dziewczyna wyglądała dobrze (jak na kogoś nieprzytomnego po tak długiej operacji), jej skóra była Szara, ale już nie tak blada jak poprzednio, a jej równe, głębokie oddechy sygnalizowały jedynie polepszenie jej stanu. Stojące wokół jej łóżka urządzenia pikały równomiernie, Kenobi co jakiś czas zerkał na nie, by raz po raz przekonywać się, że najgorsze za nią.    
  
Nie mówił wiele, ale trzymał jej drobną dłoń w swojej, ogrzewając ją i kreśląc proste wzory na jej wierzchu, tworząc tęczowe wzory troski i miłości mieszające się ze śladami po dotyku Luke’a, który był tam parę minut wcześniej, po czym pojechał do hotelu. Obi-Wan nie wiedział, czy Leia go słyszy, lecz po dłuższej chwili milczenia zaczął mówić, o wszystkim i o niczym, o Anakinie i Luke’u, o chemii, którą zauważył podczas jej nieobecności między Finnem a Poe, o Ahsoce, o tym, jak za Leią tęskni i jak nie może doczekać się, aż znowu usłyszy jej głos, a w końcu zaczął śpiewać. Było to właściwie cichutkie nucenie, przeznaczone tylko dla uszu ich obojga, ale miał wrażenie, że palce Leii zacisnęły się lekko na jego dłoni.

  
Kiedy wyszedł na korytarz, mijając się ze spiętym Dameronem, czekał tam na niego Chewbacca, który poklepał go po barku i drapiąc się nerwowo po bujnej brodzie zaczął krzywo konwersację, a teraz śmiał się razem z nim.   
  
\- Szczerze? To najlepsza rzecz, jaką dzisiaj usłyszałem - powiedział Obi-Wan, gdy złapał oddech. - Han jest wkurzającą kulką ironii, ale nawet go lubię. Tylko mu tego nie mów - dodał konspiracyjnym szeptem, wywołując u drugiego mężczyzny pełen zębów uśmiech.   
  
\- Oczywiście, generale - odparł, oglądając się przez ramię do wnętrza sali Leii. - Co z nią? - zapytał po chwili.   
  
Uśmiech Obi-Wan złagodniał. - Wydaje mi się, że dobrze. Jest różowa, wiesz? Prawie tak bardzo jak zawsze.    
  
\- Lekarz mówił coś oprócz tej śpiączki?    
  
\- Nie, ale rzucił potem jakimś sucharem, więc chyba naprawdę jest dobrze - westchnął, a następnie spojrzał z ukosa na Chewbaccę. - Myślisz, że powinienem iść do Hana?   
  
Piekarz wzruszył ramionami. - Prawdopodobnie już od progu zaczniecie się kłócić, ale jestem pewien, że Han jest ciekawy, co u Leii. Dużo o nią pytał i przepraszał, że nie zobaczył tej ciężarówki.   
  
\- To nie jego wina - zaprzeczył Obi-Wan, marszcząc brwi. - To ten kierowca jechał nieprzepisowo, a nie Han. Nikt go nie wini. Jest drugą osobą, z którą najbardziej nie bałbym się puszczać Leii.    
  
\- To powiedz mu to. Tobie uwierzy, wie, jak blisko z nią jesteś - zaproponował Chewbacca.   
  
Kenobi westchnął, przetarł twarz i wstał. - Powiem, a żebyś wiedział, że powiem. Życz mi powodzenia.   
  
\- Życzę - zaśmiał się. Obi-Wan był już prawie na końcu korytarza, kiedy Chewbacca za nim zawołał; odwrócił się z pytającą miną.   
  
\- Kto jest tą pierwszą osobą? - usłyszał od niego i nie umiał powstrzymać się od perskiego oka.   
  
\- Oczywiście, że ja - odparł, skręcając w drugi korytarz z rozbawionym uśmiechem.   
  
  
Solo powitał go specyficznym uśmieszkiem malującym się na jego twarzy. - Kogóż to moje piękne oczy widzą, proszę, proszę.   
  
Żeby się uspokoić, Obi-Wan musiał policzyć w duszy do dziesięciu. Po hiszpańsku. A potem po niemiecku. Tak dla pewności chciał policzyć jeszcze po francusku, ale zaciął się na pięciu, więc wziął głęboki oddech.   
  
\- Witaj - odparł, przywołując na swoje usta (nie)miły uśmiech. - Jak się czujesz?   
  
\- Dobrze - oświadczył Han. - Jak na szczura doświadczalnego to nawet bardzo dobrze.   
  
\- Nie dramatyzuj, to tylko krew - odmruknął ze śmiechem. Zdziwił się nad wyraz bardzo, kiedy w odpowiedzi Han parsknął śmiechem, który zabrzmiał niezwykle  _ szczerze _ .    
  
\- Przyszedłeś z własnej woli czy Chewie cię zmusił? - zapytał Solo, przechylając głowę.   
  
Obi-Wan wziął głęboki wdech i usiadł na krześle przy łóżku.    
  
\- Pomyślałem, że chciałbyś się dowiedzieć się czegoś o Leii.   
  
Han momentalnie spoważniał, a nawet można by powiedzieć, że posmutniał; wbił wzrok w swoją dłoń, spoczywającą na nieskazitelnie białej pościeli. - Byłeś u niej?   
  
\- Tak.   
  
\- Jak wygląda?   
  
\- Nie jest źle - zapewnił. - Nie jest blada i normalnie oddycha, myślę, że obudzi się na dniach.    
  
\- Lekarz powiedział mi, że nie wiedzą, kiedy się wybudzi. Że nie reaguje na bodźce zewnętrzne - przypomniał mu Han, podnosząc zrezygnowany wzrok, aby na niego spojrzeć.   
  
\- Też mu uwierzyłem, ale jak byłem u niej to poruszyła ręką - oznajmił, przykuwając uwagę Solo. - Tylko trochę, samymi palcami, ale poruszyła.    
  
Na te słowa Han rozjaśnił się jak dziecko, które dowiaduje się, że Gwiazdka jest wcześniej, a Święty Mikołaj da mu cały wór prezentów. - Czyli jednak?   
  
Obi-Wan odpowiedział najszczęśliwszym uśmiechem, na jaki było go stać. - Jednak.   
  
  
O dwudziestej został wypędzony ze szpitala przez Luke’a, który uznał, że zajmie nocną zmianę, bo i tak nie ma co robić, a rano zadzwoni do Poe - kiedy Obi-Wan zapytał, o której on ma przyjechać, Organa nastroszył się i odparł, że może przyjeżdżać tylko na wizyty, ponieważ za bardzo się męczy. Rzucił też o księgarni i Anakinie, i Kenobi nie miał innego wyjścia jak tylko przytaknąć i grzecznie pozwolić Luke’owi odprowadzić się do samego samochodu.   
  
Drzwi otworzyła mu mama Anakina, Shmi, w eleganckich czarnych rurkach i szarej koszuli, i od razu uśmiechnęła się szeroko na jego widok.   
  
\- Dobry wieczór - powiedział, pochylając lekko głowę i odwzajemniając uśmiech. Shmi otworzyła drzwi szerzej, wpuszczając go do środka.   
  
\- Dobry wieczór, Obi-Wanie - odpowiedziała. Gdy blondyn przyjrzał się jej dokładnie, dostrzegł na jej twarzy ślady zmęczenia i znużenia, jakby dopiero co wróciła do pracy po naprawdę długim i trudnym dniu.   
  
\- Jak ci minął dzień, Obi-Wanie? Słyszałam, że twoi przyjaciele są w szpitalu - usłyszał głos kobiety, który oderwał go od jego myśli. Pani Skywalker patrzyła na niego ze współczuciem w oczach, jej głowa przekrzywiona była w bok.   
  
\- To prawda - odpowiedział po odchrząknięciu.    
  
\- Dużo się słyszy o tym wypadku - dodała tajemniczo Shmi, ale Obi-Wan nie zdążył o nic zapytać, bo wtedy w progu salonu pojawił się zaspany Anakin w wielkiej granatowej bluzie i z roztrzepanymi włosami.   
  
\- Hej - powiedział ochrypłym, ale już nie nosowym głosem, ignorując swoją matkę i podchodząc do blondyna, aby rzucić się mu w ramiona i pocałować przelotnie w policzek, zostawiając na nim soczysty Malinowy i Zielony.   
  
\- Hej, słońce - mruknął w jego włosy, zanim odsunął się od niego nieco i uśmiechnął zaczepnie. - To gdzie moja kolacja?   
  
Anakin przewrócił oczami z powoli wpływającym na jego usta uśmiechem. - Cierpliwości, mój drogi, cierpliwości. Zaraz ci zrobię.   
  
Po kwadransie Obi-Wan siedział przy kuchennym stole, w szaleńczym tempie pochłaniając naleśniki z dżemem i opowiadając o rozmowie z Chewbaccą i Hanem pomiędzy kęsami, a Anakin opierał się o blat, co jakiś czas zerkając na wciąż smażące się naleśniki i monosylabami komentując opowieść Obi-Wana.   
  
\- Ten Han wydaje się być spoko gościem, czemu go nie lubisz? - zapytał, kiedy Kenobi włożył sobie do ust tak wielki kawałek naleśnika, że nie mógł się odezwać.   
  
Mężczyzna przełknął z trudem porcję o wiele za dużą na jego standardy. - A kto powiedział, że go nie lubię?   
  
\- Ty.   
  
\- No dobra - westchnął z poddaniem, obserwując jak Anakin pręży się triumfalnie. - Może rzeczywiście trochę mnie wkurza. Trochę bardzo. Ale to chłopak Leii i nawet nie jest taki głupi, jak myślałem, wiesz?    
  
Chłopak znów przewrócił oczami. - Leia nie byłaby z kimś głupim, a szczególnie i głupim, i wrednym.   
  
\- W sumie racja - bąknął Obi-Wan w zastanowieniu, pakując sobie do ust kolejną cząstkę posmarowanego konfiturą truskawkową naleśnika. Anakin odkaszlnął parę razy, zasłaniając sobie usta rękawem bluzy i odwracając się do ściany.   
  
\- Ahsoka obiecała dostarczyć mi kilka filmów na płytach. Zbiera je i powiem ci, że ma niezłą kolekcję. Możemy coś razem obejrzeć - zaproponował beztroskim tonem i spojrzał na Obi-Wana kątem oka w samą porę, by ujrzeć jak ten szczerzy się do swojego talerza.   
  
\- Razem to znaczy we dwójkę czy razem to znaczy z Ahsoką?    
  
\- Razem z Ahsoką i jej dziewczyną.   
  
Anakin zdjął z niskiej patelni kolejnego cienkiego naleśnika i nałożył go na pusty talerz Obi-Wana; mężczyzna od razu wziął się za smarowanie go dżemem.   
  
\- Podoba mi się ten pomysł - oznajmił w końcu, podnosząc wzrok i napotykając niebieskie oczy Anakina. Chłopak odstawił patelnię na kuchenkę, po czym - zaskakując Obi-Wana - podszedł do niego i usiadł mu na kolanach, zezując na jego usta pokryte resztkami dżemu.    
  
\- Mi również - wymruczał niczym kot i nachylił się, stykając ich usta.   
  
Obi-Wan zachichotał niemęsko, kiedy język Anakina znalazł się na jego wargach i wolnymi, prowokującymi ruchami zaczął zlizywać z nich konfiturę z truskawki.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niestety, rok szkolny się zbliża, a to oznacza znacznie rzadsze rozdziały - przepraszam za to z góry, ale sami rozumiecie, klasa egzaminalna ciekawa nie jest. Mimo wszystko postaram się dodawać chociaż (chociaż!) raz na miesiąc; w dodatku to opowiadanie zbliża się ku końcowi i myślę, że na razie możemy umówić się na 20 rozdziałów.  
> Ahoj wam wszystkim!


	17. Chapter 17

Powrót do zdrowia zajął Anakinowi dwa dni, Hanowi - tydzień, a Leii…   
  
Po dziewięciu dniach od chwili, kiedy poruszyła palcami, Organa nadal pogrążona była w śpiączce. Jej stan był stabilny, serce i mózg działały bez zarzutu, a górne kończyny i źrenice reagowały na wszelkie bodźce zewnętrzne, ale coś nie pozwalało jej się obudzić. Monitorujący jej funkcje życiowe lekarze rozkładali bezradnie ręce i nakazywali  _ czekać _ , co dla każdego było trudne. Bardzo trudne.   
  
Dziesiątego dnia Han został wypisany i z pomocą Chewbacci wrócił do domu, wcześniej żegnając się smutnymi oczami i słabym dotykiem z nieprzytomną Leią. Czekającemu za szklaną ścianą Obi-Wanowi serce się krajało - nie tylko z beznadziei sytuacji swojej bliskiej przyjaciółki, lecz też przez bladość na twarzy Solo, który powoli zaczynał zyskiwać jego szacunek i (o dziwo) całkiem szczerą przyjaźń.   
  
\- Tata Ahsoki też był kiedyś w śpiączce - odezwał się pewnego dnia Anakin, kiedy razem z Obi-Wanem stali przed salą Leii i wpatrywali się w jej bezwładne, śpiące ciało, stykając się ze sobą ramionami. Blondyn zerknął na niego pytająco.   
  
\- Miał wypadek w pracy: był drwalem, przygniotło go spadające drzewo. Stracił obie nogi do kolan, miał przesunięty krąg w kręgosłupie, ale przeżył. Zapadł w śpiączkę - wyjaśnił, nie zdejmując wzroku z dziewczyny. - Nie budził się przez trzy miesiące, a kiedy w końcu to się stało, nie pamiętał swojego życia. Aż pewnego wieczoru mama Ahsoki zbierała się z jego sali, żeby wrócić do domu, a on złapał ją za nadgarstek i powiedział, że bardzo za nią tęsknił i dobrze znów ją widzieć. A potem zapytał, co u Ahsoki.   
  
Kenobi przygryzł dolną wargę z westchnieniem. - Mam nadzieję, że Leia wybudzi się wcześniej.   
  
Usłyszał cichy śmiech Anakina, co zmusiło go do spojrzenia na niego.   
  
\- Był w tym pewien morał, jakbyś nie zauważył - zachichotał, splatając ich palce razem. - Tata Ahsoki potrzebował kogoś bliskiego, żeby się obudzić i żeby wszystko sobie przypomnieć. Leia cię potrzebuje, owszem, ale potrzebuje też Hana i to pilnie - dodał, wzdychając. - Han wie, kim jesteś dla Leii i cię posłucha. Musisz powiedzieć mu, że nie jesteś na niego zły. Że to nie jego wina.   
  
\- Już to zrobiłem - odpowiedział Obi-Wan, marszcząc przy okazji brwi. Anakin pokręcił głową.   
  
\- Han nadal się obwinia. Słyszałem, jak rozmawiał z Chewbaccą. On nie chce już pokazywać się na oczy ani tobie, ani Luke’owi. Co oznacza, że będzie obawiał się wizyt u Leii.   
  
Obi-Wan spojrzał na Organę, uciekając wzrokiem od przenikliwego, bystrego spojrzenia Anakina; cholera, ten dzieciak był zdecydowanie zbyt mądry.   
  
I jak zawsze miał rację.   
  
  
Następnego dnia, w okolicach południa, Obi-Wan przekręcił wiszącą na drzwiach tekturkę z napisu “Otwarte” na “Zamknięte”, różową taśmą Leii doklejając obok karteczkę z napisem “Zaraz wracam”, po czym otulił się płaszczem i szalem, i skierował swoje pospieszne kroki w stronę “Sokoła”. Po drodze zajął swoje myśli tym, co miał powiedzieć Hanowi; nie chciał brzmieć zbyt ostro ani też zbyt obojętnie, nie chciał, żeby Solo pomyślał sobie, że Obi-Wan nadal jest na niego wściekły. Ten facet był w stanie ubzdurać sobie wszystko.   
  
Dzwonek w drzwiach cukierni zabrzmiał stanowczo w jego uszach i otrząsnął go z natłoku myśli. Wyostrzył wzrok, by ocenić długość kolejki i kiedy skończył liczyć na czterech, a za ladą dostrzegł Chewbaccę, nie Hana, westchnął.   
  
Przepchnął się między emerytką w prochowcu a mężczyzną w średnim wieku z małym chłopcem u boku, mamrotając pod nosem “przepraszam”, aby stanąć w kącie koło lady i nachylić się nad nią z uśmiechem przyklejonym do ust.   
  
\- Cześć, Chewie - zagadał, rytmicznie uderzając parę razy otwartą dłonią w grubą deskę. Wielki cukiernik obrócił ku niemu głowę i na jego widok uśmiechnął się jasno i promiennie, w dziecięcy sposób, który zawsze rozbrajał dogłębnie Kenobiego.   
  
\- Hej! - odparł, po czym podniósł w górę dłoń. - Daj mi momencik! - i powrócił do obsługiwania na oko dwudziestoletniej dziewczyny z przystrzyżonymi na chłopaka włosami. Obi-Wan kiwnął do siebie głową, wyjmując komórkę z kieszeni granatowych spodni. Sprawdził połączenia - nic. Sprawdził wiadomości - nic. Westchnął cierpko i otworzył konwersację z Anakinem, naciskając na pole tekstu.   
  


[wysłane 12:07] co robisz dziś wieczorem?   
  
Kiedy ikonka wysyłania zniknęła, zablokował ekran i wsunął telefon na powrót do kieszeni, zerkając na Chewbaccę, który właśnie pożegnał młodą dziewczynę i wycierał ręce o swój długi, biały fartuch z naszytym na przedzie srebrnym sokołem.    
  
\- W czym problem, stary? - zagadał, nachylając się w jego stronę; przeprosił przed chwilą emerytkę i poprosił ją, żeby poczekała, ale starsza kobieta i tak wydęła wargi i zaczęła narzekać na niego pod nosem. Cóż, każdemu nie dogodzisz.    
  


Obi-Wan odchrząknął w pięść. - Mógłbyś poprosić Hana? Albo czy ja mógłbym wejść na zaplecze? Muszę zamienić z nim parę słów.  
  
\- Jasne - zapewnił go Chewie i z lekkością podniósł skraj lady, wpuszczając za nią Obi-Wana i wskazując mu gestem głowy przejście do innego pomieszczenia, zasłonięte białym materiałem w groszki. - Prosto i na lewo, Han powinien być przy piecach.  
  
\- Dzięki - mruknął w odpowiedzi, posyłając mu uśmiech i ruszył we wskazanym kierunku.  
  
Rzeczywiście, Han krzątał się przy piecach w towarzystwie jakiegoś wystraszonego młodzika; kiedy Solo go dostrzegł, zmarszczył brwi i powiedział coś cicho do chłopca, na co ten skinął głową i mężczyzna zabrał z blatu kolorową szmatkę, podążając w kierunku Kenobiego. - Cześć - powiedział z wyprostowanymi dumnie plecami, lecz wzrokiem utkwionym gdzieś w jakże interesującej posadzce, w międzyczasie wycierając dłonie o ścierkę. - Coś się stało?  
  
\- Doszły mnie rano słuchy, że wróciłeś do pracy. Po co? - zapytał z marsem na czolo, po czym dodał łagodniej: - Powinieneś odpoczywać.   
  
Piekarz odetchnął słabo, machając ręką. - Wyjdźmy stąd, okropnie tu gorąco.   
  
\- Dlatego mówię, że powinieneś odpoczywać. Cholera, Han, to były trzy transfuzje _i_ operacja, nie ma co udawać twardziela! - zawołał, gdy Solo wyprowadził ich na niewielki parking za budynkiem; z tej strony ledwie było słychać szum ulicy, a samotny wróbel, siedzący na linii wysokiego napięcia zawieszonej parę metrów nad wąską ulicą wyjazdową, ćwierkał co jakiś czas, z uwagą wlepiając swoje czarne jak węgielki oczka w dwóch mężczyzn. Han skulił się nieco, zamykając oczy i biorąc kilka głębokich wdechów.  
  
\- Mówię serio - kontynuował po chwili ciszy Obi-Wan. Piekarz w odpowiedzi rzucił mu dziwne spojrzenie bladych oczu.  
  
\- Daję sobie radę - odpowiedział z całym przekonaniem, jakie miał; nawet tak wycieńczony był w stanie wykrzesać z siebie na tyle energii, by zabrzmieć wiarygodnie. Jednak nie dla Obi-Wana.  
  
\- Przecież widzę, co się dzieje, Han - odezwał się blondyn, siląc się na większą delikatność i cierpliwość. - Leia nie będzie zadowolona, jak zobaczy cię w takim stanie. Nie tylko ty dostaniesz od niej opieprz, ale też ja, że cię nie przypilnowałem.  
  
Na te słowa drugi mężczyzna parsknął, sprawiając wrażenie odległego myślami, ale tylko na dosłownie sekundę. - Nic mi nie jest, po prostu potrzebowałem trochę świeżego powietrza. Czasami nawet Chewie nie wyrabia w tym upale.  
  
\- Potrzebujesz paru dni wolnego i porządnego snu, a nie świeżego powietrza w przerwie w pracy - zaprzeczył Obi-Wan, wahając się chwilę, nim położył dłoń na ramieniu Hana i ścisnął je krzepiąco. - Jak zaczniesz wyglądać trochę mniej jak trup, a bardziej jak ten stary, wkurzający Solo, to _może_ pozwolę ci wrócić do piekarni.   
  
Zyskał kolejne parsknięcie Hana, poprzedzone spontanicznym, ironicznym prychnięciem.  
  
\- Od kiedy to potrzebuję twojej zgody na cokolwiek? - zapytał rozbawiony piekarz.  
  
\- Pisałeś się na to, odkąd tylko zacząłeś spotykać się z Leią - oświadczył z szerokim uśmiechem, klepiąc go po plecach. - I wydaje mi się, że już tak zostanie.  
  
Solo tylko zaśmiał się krótko, co Obi-Wan zaobserwował z przyjemnością i ulgą.   
  
\- I jak jutro cię tu zobaczę, osobiście wyciągnę cię z piekarni za fraki, wsadzę do samochodu i zawiozę do domu.   
  
\- Mam się bać? - Han przewrócił oczami, ale nie przestawał się uśmiechać. Kenobi skinął głową.  
  
\- Śmiertelnie - poradził z ciepłym uśmiechem.  
  
Kiedy Obi-Wan wrócił do księgarni i przyjął czekających przed nią klientów, znalazł czas, aby zaparzyć sobie pierwszą lepszą herbatę, na jaką natrafiła jego ręka - był to akurat zwykły, mocny Earl Grey, za co blondyn dziękował w duchu, oraz aby znów sprawdzić komórkę. W skrzynce znajdowała się wiadomość, którą prędko otworzył.  
  
[odebrane 12:15] pusty plan, chcesz go zapełnić?  
  
Uśmiechnął się do rządku liter, od razu klikając pole tekstu.  
  
[wysłane 12:52] maraton oryginalnych x-menów, u mnie, dwudziesta. co ty na to?  
  
[odebrane 12:54] pasuje. będę czekał na parkingu, nie spóźnij się ;)  
  
Odłożył urządzenie na stół, chwytając kubek za uszko i wracając za ladę.   
  
Był piątek, więc o ile mama Anakina nie miała nic przeciwko, a znając jej podejście do ich relacji nie miała, Skywalker będzie mógł zostać u niego na noc.  
  
Szykował się nader ciekawy wieczór.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bip bop, witam serdecznie państwa! Przepraszam za moją kijową aktywność, a właściwie jej brak, ale... szkoła. Szkoła, szkoła i jeszcze raz szkoła. Plus długość tej notki nie jest bombowa, ale zapewniam, że następny rozdział będzie, ekhem, ciekawy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Pjona wszystkim, którzy też kochają X-Menów! Dzięki za cierpliwość do mnie i moich wypocin, no i miłego weekendu, bo została jeszcze niedziela ;D


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie bijcie, nie bijcie za tę przerwę, nie bijcie... Miało być w czasie przerwy świątecznej, a udało mi się dokończyć dopiero teraz, ale wiecie co? Dzisiaj wypada okrągła rocznica pierwszego rozdziału - dziękuję, że przez ten cały czas ze mną byliście! <3

  
Na maraton Obi-Wan przygotował się wzorowo - kupił chipsy, popcorn i Coca-Colę, a na kanapie położył dodatkowe dwie poduszki i koc. Wiedział, że jak już się tam położą, to nieprędko wstaną.    
  
Kiedy wrócił do domu z Anakinem na miejscu pasażera, był kwadrans po dwudziestej i chłopak zaczynał już ziewać, posyłając Kenobiemu wredne uśmieszki. Widocznie był w dobrym humorze, który nie służył nerwom Obi-Wana, ale zawsze było to lepsze od tych cichych dni, kiedy chłopak miał problem z wychodzeniem z domu, czy tych złych, kiedy zdawał się kąsać swoim gniewem i ani Ahsoka, ani Obi-Wan nie potrafili wytrzymać z nim dłużej niż godzinę. Blondyn uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zgasił silnik, po czym razem weszli do ciemnego, ciepłego wnętrza domu. Anakin czuł się jak u siebie, choć była to zaledwie jego druga wizyta - jeszcze trochę gubił się w siatce pomieszczeń, ale koniec końców zawsze trafiał do celu.   
  
Obi-Wan zaparzył im po kubku kakao na rozgrzanie i zaniósł je do salonu, gdzie Skywalker już przeglądał stos płyt DVD i odkładał na bok te zawierające “X-Menów”. Chłopak rzucił mu wesołe spojrzenie i usadowił się na kanapie, pozwalając Obi-Wanowi włączyć pierwszy film.   
  
\- Oglądałeś to kiedyś? - zapytał blondyn, machając w powietrzu boxem DVD. Anakin kiwnął głową.   
  
\- Parę razy z Ahsoką - oznajmił. Usiadłszy obok dziewiętnastolatka, Obi-Wan odłożył opakowanie na ławę i rozłożył ramiona, by Anakin mógł się o niego oprzeć.    
  
Tak naprawdę skupiali się na filmie tylko przez pierwsze dwadzieścia minut; potem Anakin zebrał się w sobie i położył płasko dłoń na brzuchu Kenobiego.   
  
 Kim jest mężczyzna ze zdjęcia na szafce obok twojego łóżka? - zapytał niemalże szeptem, nie odważając się spojrzeć Obi-Wanowi w oczy. Mężczyzna wyraźnie się spiął.   
  
Wiedział, że Anakin w końcu by zapytał, kiedyś musieli o tym porozmawiać - nie mógł przecież ukrywać przed nim tak ważnej części swojego życia. Mimo to, z jakiegoś powodu, poczuł się zaskoczony.   
  
\- To Qui-Gon - odpowiedział po głębokim wdechu. - Mój były partner.    
  
Anakin podciągnął się do pozycji siedzącej i w mimice jego twarzy Obi-Wan mógł zobaczyć pewien rodzaj sympatii. - Dlaczego się rozstaliście?    
  
\- Mieliśmy wypadek i… i Qui-Gon zginął - wyrzucił naraz, na jednym wydechu, nie pozwalając sobie na zająknięcie. Nie mógł tego przeciągać - wiedział, że im dłużej by zwlekał, tym mniejsza byłaby szansa, że powiedziałby prawdę. Na swoich policzkach poczuł ciepłe, miękkie, otaczające je delikatnie dłonie.   
  
\- Tak mi przykro - wyszeptał Anakin, patrząc mu w oczy, ale Obi-Wan nie mógł odwzajemnić jego spojrzenia. W kącikach jego oczu zaczęły zbierać się łzy, zasnuwając mu wizję. - Nie chciałem wyciągać na wierzch takiego tematu.   
  
\- Wiem, że nie chciałeś, Ani - mruknął w zgięcie szyi nastolatka, gdy pochylił się i oparł głowę na jego ramieniu. - Nic się nie stało.   
  
\- Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? - zaproponował nieśmiało szatyn i położył ręce na plecach starszego mężczyzny, skulonego teraz w jego ramionach, i zaczął powoli przesuwać je w górę i w dół kojąco.    
  
\- Nie - odpowiedział, kręcąc głową, po czym odsunął się od Anakina na tyle, aby spojrzeć mu w oczy. - To nasz wieczór. Niech będzie miły.   
  
 I złączył ich usta w słodkim pocałunku, który po chwili przerodził się w desperacką walkę o dominację języków wypełnioną stłumionymi jękami. Palce Obi-Wana znalazły krawędź koszulki Anakina, bawiły się nią przez moment, po czym blondyn wsunął je pod materiał i bezwstydnie zaczął błądzić nimi po ciepłej skórze chłopaka, bez wątpienia zostawiając długie Czerwone ślady. Szatyn oderwał się od warg Obi-Wana i, pochyliwszy się jeszcze trochę, złożył na jego żuchwie jeden mokry pocałunek, potem drugi, i trzeci, aż w końcu pocałunki zamieniły się w ssanie i ślinienie, a zsuwając się na szyję mężczyzny Anakin pozwolił sobie na ugryzienie jego bladej skóry, zyskując długi, gardłowy jęk ze strony Obi-Wana. Uśmiechnął się chytrze pod nosem, nim przewrócił go na plecy, przejmując inicjatywę.   
  
Zaczął rozpinać guziki jego granatowej koszuli, pospiesznie, niemal odrywając je gwałtownymi ruchami, przez co Obi-Wan parsknął śmiechem.   
  
\- Aż tak ci się spieszy? - mruknął, przerywając tworzenie Czerwonych ścieżek na torsie Anakina, by zdjąć jego koszulkę. Wystarczyło pięć sekund, aby obaj pozbyli się górnych części garderoby.    
  
\- A tobie nie? - odgryzł się Skywalker, zasysając delikatną skórę na prawym obojczyku Obi-Wana i zostawiając tam ciemną malinkę. - Mam przestać?   
  
\- Ani mi się waż - usłyszał w odpowiedzi i z zadowoleniem kątem oka dostrzegł wściekłą, intensywną Czerwień na swoich ramionach. Przesunął się w górę, żeby móc uwięzić wargi Kenobiego w gorączkowym pocałunku; już obaj zdążyli zauważyć, że odnaleźli wspólne tempo, że ich biodra poruszały się rytmicznie i zgodnie ze sobą, i nawet pomimo warstw spodni i bielizny byli w stanie wyczuć u siebie nawzajem szybko wzrastające podniecenie. Korzystając z chwili nieuwagi Anakina, Obi-Wan popchnął go tak, iż chłopak wylądował na plecach w akompaniamencie swojego zaskoczonego krzyku.   
  
\- Nie bądź baba - droczył się blondyn i widocznie Skywalker chciał coś odpowiedzieć, bo już otwierał usta, ale nie był mu to dane; zakrztusił się powietrzem, kiedy Obi-Wan nachylił się i złapał jeden z jego sutków między zęby.   
  
Miał poważne problemy z zebraniem myśli, gdy język Obi-Wana zsunął się w dół jego brzucha w okolice pępka, a potem zatrzymał na granicy jego czarnych jeansów.   
  
\- Jesteś pewien? - głos Kenobiego drżał, ale był delikatny, niespieszny, pozostawiał Anakinowi szanse na wycofanie się.   
  
Ale chłopak nie miał tego w planach. Zamiast tego skinął głową. - Tak - potwierdził i zmarszczył brwi na dźwięk swojego własnego głosu, ochrypłego i obcego. Obi-Wan zwilżył wargi, po czym złączył je z wargami Anakina w mokrym pocałunku i objął go umięśnionymi ramionami. Szatyn automatycznie owinął nogi wokół jego talii i praktycznie zapiszczał z zaskoczenia, kiedy Obi-Wan wstał, pozostawiając zapomniany już od dawna film za nimi.   
  
Ani razu w drodze do sypialni nie wpadli na żadną ścianę ani mebel i Anakin nawet nie zauważył, że tym razem fotografia Qui-Gona stoi na komodzie w korytarzu, tuż obok lśniącej w blasku księżyca kremowej muszli. Nic dziwnego; nie dość, że musiał uważać, aby nie przeważyć Obi-Wana w przód czy w tył, to jeszcze nie mógł pozwolić, by język starszego mężczyzny objął prowadzenie.   
  
Ciemność nocy wypełniły ich niskie jęki i szeptane obietnice, i wyznania, i krzyki, a powietrze było gorące i pachniało jeszcze gorętszymi ciałami.    
  
  
Pierwszy obudził się Obi-Wan, z masą miękkich loków przy nosie i czymś ciepłym i ciężkim na klatce piersiowej. Za oknem było już jasno i słonecznie, ale zasunięte zasłony wystarczająco tłumiły światło dnia, pozostawiając sypialnię w miękkim, nie drażniącym oczu świetle. Kenobi ziewnął bezdźwięcznie, przetarł oczy zwiniętą w pięść dłonią i dopiero wtedy zerknął w dół. Na jego torsie smacznie spał Anakin, oddychając równo i głęboko, a jego długie nogi zaplątane były pomiędzy nogami Obi-Wana, więżąc go w pościeli. Nie żeby blondyn miał coś przeciwko.   
  
Leżał tak dobre dziesięć minut, gładząc jedną ręką włosy Anakina i przeczesując je palcami, układając z jego loków złote wzory. Był zaskakująco wypoczęty, chociaż z pewnością nie udało mu się skraść nocy odpowiedniej ilości snu; miał o wiele ciekawsze zajęcia.    
  
W końcu Anakin poruszył się i wybudził, uroczo - przynajmniej w opinii Obi-Wana - ziewając szeroko i rozciągając się na wszystkie strony. Obi-Wan posłał mu łagodny uśmiech, który chłopak odwzajemnił.   
  
\- Cześć - szepnął Kenobi, nie zatrzymując palców, pozwalając im plątać i rozplątywać włosy Skywalkera.   
  
\- Hej - odszepnął. Jego niebieskie oczy lśniły w nieznany dotąd Obi-Wanowi sposób, przyciągając wzrok, przywodząc na myśl spokojny, ale pełen energii ocean. Piękne, pomyślał Obi-Wan, głaszcząc go kciukiem po policzku.   
  
Nie rozmawiali; nie potrzebowali. Zawiązała się między nimi nić porozumienia, której wcześniej nie mieli, a dzięki której czuli się obok siebie tak dobrze i swobodnie, jak nigdy dotąd. Coś w ich relacji się zmieniło - zdawało się, iż teraz nie mieli przed sobą tajemnic, iż mogli nazwać ich więź  _ miłością _ . I jeśli Obi-Wan poczuł dziwne ukłucie gdzieś wewnątrz siebie, tylko westchnął i zamknął oczy, mocniej przytulając do siebie szatyna.   
  
Cichy moment poranka przerwał ostry dzwonek komórki Obi-Wana, leżącej na szafce nocnej obok łóżka. Kenobi sięgnął ponad Anakinem i widząc na wyświetlaczu imię Hana, nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę.   
  
\- Tak? - odezwał się chrapliwym głosem, nie spodziewając się niczego konkretnego. Po drugiej stronie linii słyszał nerwowe głosy, pisk maszyn, odgłosy kroków. Szpital, skonkludował.   
  
\- Halo? Obi-Wan? - głos Hana był dziwnie wysoki, słowa wyrzucał z prędkością torpedy. Obi-Wan mruknął tylko krótkie “tak”, zerkając na Anakina ze zdezorientowaniem. Solo kontynuował, - Chodzi o Leię. Budzi się. Przyjedź tu, szybko. Luke już jedzie.   
  
Przez pierwszą sekundę Kenobi nie wiedział, czy dobrze usłyszał; potem otworzył szeroko oczy i wciągnął powietrze z sykiem. Leia.   
  
\- Już jedziemy - odparł i rozłączył się, nie tracąc czasu. Anakin patrzył na niego z marsem na czole i pytaniem w oczach. Obi-Wan uśmiechnął się do niego nieprzytomnie i podniósł do siadu.   
  
\- Jedziemy do szpitala. Leia wraca.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zbliżamy się ku końcowi - może jeszcze dwa, trzy chaptery!


	19. Chapter 19

Kiedy Obi-Wan i Anakin wbiegli na drugie piętro szpitala, rezygnując z zatłoczonej i wolnej windy, przepychając się na schodach jak niewychowane dzieciaki, przed salą Leii stał Luke z Chewbaccą u boku. Zdyszany Obi-Wan schylił się i oparł rękoma o kolana, zamierzając zbombardować mężczyzn pytaniami, gdy tylko złapie oddech, lecz Anakin go uprzedził.   
  
\- Co z Leią? Jak wygląda sytuacja? - zapytał, prostując się. Skinął na powitanie młodemu Organie i muskularnemu piekarzowi, którzy uśmiechali się jak szaleni; nie wspominając o podekscytowanym tupaniu Luke’a, praktycznie podskakującego z pustym tekturowym kubkiem po kawie w prawej ręce.   
  
\- Jest z nami, pamięta wszystko i przed pięcioma minutami zjechała mnie za brak szalika, i wszystko z nią dobrze…   
  
\- Wszystko w porządku - przerwał jego pełną emocji paplaninę Chewbacca, kręcąc głową na Czerwone odciski na odsłoniętej szyi Anakina z ciepłym spojrzeniem utkwionym w widoku za szybą. Dopiero teraz Obi-Wan zauważył, że nie była zasłonięta od wewnątrz, więc wykręcił głowę i spojrzał do środka sali.    
  
W sterylnie czystym pomieszczeniu na chorobliwie schludnym, białym łóżku leżała Leia, blada jak zwykle, jej skóra powleczona cienką warstwą Szarości, ale tym razem jej oczy były otwarte, nie szeroko, lecz przytomnie i ze zmarszczkami od uśmiechu w kącikach, kiedy Han pochylał się nad nią i raz po raz składał na jej Szarej dłoni pocałunki, które rozgrzewały jej skórę Malinowymi plamkami. Widać było, iż rozmawiają, chociaż wydawało się to bardziej monologiem Solo niż prawdziwą, obustronną wymianą zdań, ale w związku z wyczerpanym, zaspanym stanem Leii nikt nie liczył na nagły powrót jej nieskończonego gadania.    
  
Uśmiech Obi-Wana powiększył się, kiedy w jego rękę wsunęła się ręka Anakina i oplotła ją smukłymi palcami, rozsiewając po jego skórze mnóstwo Pomarańczy i Zieleni, a także najważniejszej i najsilniejszej Maliny. Poczuł, jak jego własny dotyk pozostawia na dłoni chłopaka długi Malinowy pas.    
  
Nie mógł oderwać oczu od tak  _ żywej _ , tak bardzo…  _ leiowatej _ Leii, kiedy dziewczyna zachichotała słabo na jakiś żart Hana, a potem popatrzyła w bok i ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Poczuł na policzkach wąskie, mokre rzeczki.   
  
\- Idź do niej - usłyszał z boku szept Luke’a, który był w połowie składania kubeczka w kostkę i nadal wyglądał, jakby był na dragach. Organa wyprostował się, aby nadać swoim słowom więcej powagi. - Idź, pytała o ciebie wcześniej.   
  
Kenobi spojrzał na Anakina pytająco, ale ten tylko potrząsnął głową. - Idź sam, byłbym piątym kołem u wozu. Porozmawiam z nią później, nie martw się - dodał, kiedy blondyn otworzył usta, by zaprzeczyć. Po tym Obi-Wan wziął głęboki wdech, kiwnął głową, żeby dodać sobie odwagi i uspokoić, i podszedł do drzwi. Przez szybę dostrzegł, że Han wstał i zmierzał ku wyjściu.    
  
Minął go bez słowa, lecz kiedy blondyn przestępował próg, położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i uśmiechnął się serdecznie. Obi-Wan miał wrażenie, że nawet przez materiał poczuł promieniującą od Solo Zieleń.   
  
Delikatnie zamknął za sobą drzwi i stanął na środku pomieszczenie, nie mogąc zrobić kroku bliżej Organy. Na brzegach wizja zaczęła mu się znowu rozmazywać. Kiedy dokładniej przyjrzał się Leii, zauważył, że nie tylko jemu zaszkliły się oczy, ale dziewczyna posłała mu pokrzepiający uśmiech. To ja powinienem ją pocieszyć, a nie na odwrót, pomyślał Kenobi, pociągając żałośnie nosem.    
  
\- Poe wisi mi dziesięć dolców - oświadczyła z rozbawieniem i Obi-Wan potrzebował chwili, by zrozumieć, że chodzi jej o widoczną na dolnej partii jego szyi malinkę i Czerwony kleks. Machnął ręką, odzyskując władzę w nogach i głos; podszedł do Leii, siadając na krześle, które minutę wcześniej zajmował Han.   
  
\- Tęskniłem, gnomie. - To, co miało zabrzmieć silnie i sarkastycznie, zabrzmiało słabo, miękko i tak bardzo tęsknie, że Leia nie mogła powstrzymać szlochu. Bez namysłu sięgnął i złapał ją za zabarwioną na Malinowy dłoń, nakładając kolejną warstwę Kolorów. - Tak bardzo tęskniłem - dodał szeptem, nie ufając swojemu głosowi. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego, zadumana.   
  
\- Wiesz co? Widziałam cię we śnie - oznajmiła po chwili. - Znaczy, widziałam was wszystkich, ale ty, Luke i Han… Było was tak dużo - wyszeptała sennie, zamykając oczy i Obi-Wan już pomyślał, że zaśnie, chciał ją powstrzymać, krzyknąć, że nie może teraz spać, lecz nie musiał. Prędko znów na niego popatrzyła, tym razem z miłością w brązowych oczach. - Dobrze być z powrotem.    
  
\- Dobrze mieć cię z powrotem - dodał Obi-Wan i pozwolił łzom uciec ze swoich oczu.    
  
  
Przeszywający chłód wczesnego wieczoru zaczął przenikać przez jesienny płaszcz Obi-Wana, gdy ten jeszcze jeden raz usiadł na zimnej, drewnianej ławeczce przed szpitalem, kończąc swój trzeci spacer dookoła budynku. Potrzebował chwili, aby się uspokoić, aby to wszystko przemyśleć i przyjąć na chłodno. Tłok i gorąco szpitala zaczęły przewiercać mu się boleśnie przez czaszkę; musiał złapać oddech, najlepiej tak zimny, jak to tylko możliwe.   
  
\- Przyszedł sprawdzić, czy zdążyłeś już zamarznąć - dobiegł go z tyłu głos Hana i jego usta rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu. - Zawiodłem się - mlasnął Solo, zabierając miejsce obok niego. Kiedy skrzyżowali spojrzenia, wybuchnęli niespodziewanie szczerym śmiechem.    
  
\- Żałuję, iż nie udało mi się ziścić twoich nadziei - odparował teatralnie Obi-Wan i odebrał od Hana tekturowy kubek pełen parującej, czarnej jak noc kawy. Piekarz pozostawił jego drżące palce bez komentarza.   
  
Cisza trwała między nimi dobre pięć minut, nim Obi-Wan zdecydował się zabrać głos.   
  
\- Wierzę, że zajmiesz się nią, jak stąd wyjdzie. Potrzebuje ciebie najbardziej - wymruczał, popijając kawę małymi łyczkami. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że Han wyjmuje z kieszeni kurtki paczkę papierosów, ale nie był w nastroju na dalsze droczenie się z nim i bezcelowe kłótnie. Silną woń dymu papierosowego, wydychanego finezyjnie powoli przez mężczyznę, zignorował.    
  
Dopiero po minucie dostał odpowiedź. - Oczywiście. A ty i Anakin… Cieszę się.   
  
Ton jego głosu był… ciepły, zdecydowanie autentyczny. Prawdziwy.   
  
\- Dziękuję - odparł i podniósł spojrzenie na rozgwieżdżone niebo.    
  
Pamiętał, jak będąc dzieckiem uwielbiał obserwować gwiazdy, uczyć się nazw konstelacji, wyszukiwać je na nocnym firmamencie. Jego mama kupiła mu nawet mapę gwiazdozbiorów, którą nadal trzymał na półce w salonie. Zerknął w bok, omiatając twarz Hana, po czym podniósł rękę i wskazał palcem na najbardziej widoczne w tej chwili skupisko gwiazd.   
  
\- Widzisz ten gwiazdozbiór? - zapytał cicho; musiał poradzić sobie ze skonsternowanym wzrokiem Solo, ale kiedy piekarz zauważył, że nie żartuje, spojrzał we wskazanym kierunku.   
  
\- Widzę.   
  
\- To Smok - oznajmił z pełną powagą, a następnie zjechał palcem nieco niżej. - A to Herkules. Moja ulubiona konstelacja.   
  
Han parsknął śmiechem. - Ulubiona konstelacja? Dlaczego?   
  
\- Została nazwana po najsilniejszym herosie, jaki istniał. Wierzę, że dopóki będzie błyszczeć na niebie, będzie dodawać mi sił. Może ty też powinieneś w to uwierzyć? - zasugerował, przytykając kubek do ust. Han westchnął, badając zamyślonym wzrokiem nieboskłon.   
  
\- Może.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To ostatnia notka, jeszcze tylko epilog i moja - a właściwie nasza - przygoda z tym opowiadaniem się skończy.   
> Wzmianka o gwiazdozbiorze Herkulesa to bardzo osobista dla mnie sprawa - to rzeczywiście moja ulubiona konstelacja i nie wiem, jak to działa, ale wiara w nią naprawdę działa ;)


	20. Chapter 20

Na początku Leia równie często obrzucała obelgami wózek jak i namawiających ją do ćwiczeń Hana i Obi-Wana. Ten stan trwał długie trzy tygodnie, pełne przykrych dni i bezsennych nocy.    
  
Wiedzieli, że Leia była uparta i choć każdy z nich znał swój własny sposób, aby ją przekabacić (co notabene wcześniej było bardzo skuteczne), bywały dni, kiedy nie potrafili zmusić jej do zejścia z ich pomocą z łóżka i wykonania paru krótkich, ale wymagających ćwiczeń na rozłożonej w salonie macie. Czasem płakała wielkimi, słonymi jak ocean łzami, mówiąc, że jest słaba, że nie da rady; czasem krzyczała, zdzierając sobie gardło, krzyczała o ich głupocie i swojej rezygnacji; z kolei innymi razem potrafiła przez parę godzin patrzeć przez szybę na jasne, zimowe niebo, pociągając nosem i robiąc małe łyki wody, którą ze ściśniętym sercem wmuszał w nią Han. Rzadko się zdarzało, by na jej bladej twarzy gościł uśmiech, lecz kiedy już się to działo, wszystko nabierało sensu. Wszystko, łącznie z wyciskającymi z niej wszystkie poty podciągnięciami i zastrzykami, po których nie mogła spać. Kiedy ten mały, ale promienny uśmiech widniał na jej ustach, Obi-Wan czuł pieczenie w nosie i musiał wychodzić na balkon, aby odetchnąć zimnym powietrzem i się uspokoić.   
  
Przez te trzy tygodnie czuł się wyssany z energii i bezsilny, jego paliwem stała się kawa, której w niektóre dni potrafił wypić nawet pięć kubków. Nie wiedział, czy wyobraźnia płatała mu figle, czy naprawdę tak było, ale zdarzało mu się w oczach Anakina dostrzegać coś w rodzaju apatii, gdy się spotykali, a w spojrzeniu Shmi - czystą troskę o nich obu. Może martwiła się, że nie poradzą sobie z przejściowym kryzysem pochodzącym spoza ich związku, tak jak było to z nią i jej pierwszym po rozwodzie partnerem? Może bała się, iż Obi-Wan zostawi jej syna i tym samym złamie mu serce? Rozumiał jej strach i rozumiał przybicie Anakina. Co nie znaczy, że mógł to wszystko znieść bez tępego uczucia w klatce piersiowej.    
  
Któregoś dnia pod sam koniec tych trzech trudnych tygodni (choć wtedy jeszcze tego nie wiedzieli; nie wiedzieli, że wkrótce Kolory staną się wyraźniejsze, blask słońca na ich ciałach jaśniejszy, a biel śniegu zamiast melancholijnej będzie odświeżająca) wysłał Anakinowi krótki SMS.   
  
[wysłane 18:43] za kwadrans na parkingu. ubierz się ciepło.   
  
[odebrane 18:44] coś się stało czy to po prostu twoja bardzo-nie-romantyczna propozycja randki?   
  
[wysłane 18:44] nie kwestionuj moich sposobów na podryw. załóż rękawiczki.   
  
[odebrane 18:45] dobrze mamo   
  
Spóźnił się tylko o trzy minuty, które spędził przed lustrem, starając się przygładzić odstający niczym gałąź kosmyk włosów nad swoim czołem. Nie udało mu się, więc po prostu zgarnął czapkę i rzucając cichą obelgę na śliskie, pokryte warstwą lodu schody zamknął za sobą drzwi i w ucieczce przed kąsającym mrozem praktycznie wpadł do samochodu. W połowie drogi zdał sobie sprawę, że nie zabrał rękawiczek - co poskutkował kolejną wiązanką przekleństw, które przerwały pierwsze nuty “Last Christmas” lecącego z głośników. Pokręcił tylko głową i aż pod blok Anakina śpiewał w duecie z George’em Michaelem, a kiedy z tryumfalnym grymasen zatrzymał się przed krawędzią chodnika, zza samochodowej szyby mógł dostrzec jaśniejący uśmiech młodego Skywalkera.

 

– Gdzie mnie tym razem porywasz? – zapytał chłopak, siadając z gracją na miejsce pasażera jeszcze zanim Obi-Wan zdążył wysiąść, aby otworzyć dla niego drzwi. Widać było, jak bardzo cieszy go niespodzianka i garść rozrywki, która mogła oderwać ich od rutyny. 

 

Obi-Wan nachylił się, by cmoknąć go na powitanie w usta i rozlać na nim Malinę. – Niespodzianka, ale z pewnością ci się spodoba.

 

– Jeśli to jedna z twoich  _ lamerskich  _ miejsców… – ton głosu Anakina zabrzmiał bardzo prowokująco i sarkastycznie, a jego oczy błyszczały z rozbawieniem. Starszy mężczyzna przewrócił oczami.

 

– Knajpa z planszówkami nie była taka lamerska! Na własne oczy widziałem, jak dobrze się bawiłeś.

 

Na te słowa Anakin zamilkł i obrócił się nieco, przenosząc wzrok na widok z przedniej szyby, lecz w kącikach jego ust majaczył łobuzerski uśmiech.

 

Nie odzywali się do siebie, póki nie znaleźli się w tej części miasta, gdzie nigdy razem nie bywali. 

 

– Co ty tym razem uknułeś, co, Obi? – spytał wtedy dziewiętnastolatek z uniesionymi brwiami. 

 

– Mówiłeś kiedyś, że jak byłeś mniejszy, to Ahsoka nauczyła cię jeździć na łyżwach. Teraz czas, żebyś nauczył swojego staruszka – oznajmił ku zaskoczeniu Anakina, które prędko zmieniło się w czystą radość. Chłopak rozpromienił się jak dziecko.   
  
– Naprawdę?  _ Łyżwy? _ Tak bardzo cię kocham!    
  
Dwadzieścia minut później Obi-Wan mierzył się z chęcią zdjęcia tych przerażających, białych butów z płozami, rzucenia ich gdzieś w kąt i ucieczki, najchętniej boso. Stał w bramce, w wejściu na płytę lodowiska, dłońmi obejmując panicznie bandę i balansując na łyżwach, z drżącymi kolanami. Był pewien, że mało rzeczy mogło jeszcze powodować jego strach, ale nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo zatrważała go wizja polegania na śliskiej, twardej i zimnej powierzchni oraz parze skórzanych łyżew, które zostały już mocno powycierane i pogięte w kostkach.   
  
– Och, nie bądź histerykiem, pomogę ci – usłyszał głos Anakina i uniósł wzrok ze swoich obutych stóp, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Nastolatek czuł się jak ryba w wodzie, stojąc na warstwie lodu z wyprostowanymi plecami i pewnością siebie na twarzy, podpierając ręce o biodra. Uśmiechnął się do starszego mężczyzny szeroko. – Obi-Wan Kenobi, zwany również “Zajęczym Sercem”! Chcesz, żeby tak cię nazywali, sir Obi-Wanie?   
  
Spojrzenie, jakim obdarzył swojego partnera blondyn, można było nazwać zawistnym bitch face'em, który był głównym powodem salwy śmiechu chłopaka. Tym mniejszym okazał się sposób, w jaki kolana Obi-Wana uginały się na boki ze strachu. Kiedy mężczyzna nie ruszał się ze swojego miejsca, Anakin westchnął i z pełnym afekcji uśmiechem zbliżył się do niego bez pośpiechu, wyciągając w jego stronę rękę.   
  
– Zaufaj mi – powiedział cicho, a jego uśmiech poszerzył się, gdy schowane w rękawiczce palce Obi-Wana zacisnęły się na jego dłoni. Poprowadził blondyna nieco w głąb lodowiska, wciąż jednak pozostając na tyle blisko bandy, by w razie chwili zawahania starszy mężczyzna mógł się jej złapać. Zerknął na niego kątem oka. – Widzisz? Wcale nie jest tak źle. Jakbyś ślizgał się po parkiecie, tylko musisz częściej ruszać nogami. Tak jak ja, widzisz? Złap tempo.   
  
– Złap tempo, złap tempo… – burknął pod nosem Obi-Wan, uparcie patrząc na swoje stopy. – Odezwała się. Cholerna Elsa. Mroźna sarenka.  _ Patrzcie, jestem baletmistrzem i hasam po lodzie _ .   
  
– Dziadziejesz się.    
  
– Mój wiek mi pozwala.   
  
– Od niedawna masz trójkę z przodu, a już panikujesz. Jeszcze masz dalej niż bliżej.   
  
– Jak połamię sobie tu nogi, to bez wahania podam cię do sądu.   
  
– Sam mnie tu przywiozłeś.   
  
To najwyraźniej wymagało dogłębnego przemyślenia, bo Obi-Wan ucichł, z irytacją wymalowaną na twarzy starając się opanować swoje ruchy. Udało im się zrobić pełne koło bez ani jednego upadku i Anakin promieniował dumą, uśmiechając się radośnie do każdej mijanej osoby.    
  
– Masz to we krwi. Jeździłeś już kiedyś?   
  
Blondyn zadrżał. – Broń Boże. Dlatego wolałbym nie zakończyć swojego żywota na pierwszej jeździe.   
  
– To już trzecie okrążenie, jeśli nie zauważyłeś – dodał Skywalker, odwracając uwagę Obi-Wana z łyżew na swoją twarz. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko i nachylił z zamiarem szybkiego pocałowania dziewiętnastolatka, lecz wtedy stracił równowagę i runął na lód, pociągając Anakina ze sobą. W momencie, gdy jego pośladki zetknęły się z zimną powierzchnią, zaklął pod nosem jak szewc, co zagłuszył głośny chichot chłopaka, który wylądował ciężko na kolanach Obi-Wana i jeszcze bardziej przygniótł go do lodu.   
  
– Też się cieszę, że nic ci nie jest – wykrztusił mężczyzna, podpierając się na łokciach. Gdy tylko ujrzał rozbawiony błysk w oczach Anakina i jego uśmiech pełen zębów, wyparował z niego cały gniew, a on uśmiechnął się miękko; z jego głowy umknęła nawet na chwilę świadomość, jak Szary ostatnimi czasy wydawał się dziewiętnastolatek.   
  
Jeszcze była dla nich nadzieja.   
  
  
Kiedy kilka dni później Leia poruszyła dużym palcem w prawej stopie, oczy Hana zaszkliły się, jego usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu, a ręce automatycznie powędrowały do przodu, by przytulić Organę. Dziewczyna śmiała się jak szalona z twarzą zalaną łzami; gdy Obi-Wan przekroczył próg z tacką pełną talerzy i szklanek, wstrząsnął nim dreszcz.   
  
– Co się stało? – zapytał prędko, odkładając tacę na stolik i klękając obok obejmującej się pary. Położył dłoń na ramieniu Leii, lecz ta tylko nieprzytomnie wskazała na swoją stopę.   
  
Na ruszający się radośnie palec.   
  
Chwilę później Obi-Wan wybuchnął wariackim śmiechem i zaczął przetrząsać kieszenie swoich dresów w poszukiwaniu komórki.   
  
Tego wieczoru Leia pierwszy raz od wypadku znów zaczęła droczyć się z Kenobim, ale on nie miał nic przeciwko. Nie. Tak właściwie to po tylu piwach, ile wypił w towarzystwie Luke’a, mógł jedynie uśmiechać się po każdej jej docince i bełkotliwie mamrotać odpowiedź, opierając się o solidne ramię Anakina, który przeczesywał palcami jego włosy.    
  
Może tylko mu się zdawało, może powoli uderzały w niego piwne procenty, ale niemal był pewien, iż głos w jego głowie, tak podobny do głosu Qui-Gona, zaśmiał się i pożegnał.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za cały ten czas, który poświęciliście temu opowiadaniu i wsparcie, które od was otrzymałam. Wiele to dla mnie znaczyło i nadal znaczy.  
> Niech Moc będzie z wami!


End file.
